Break Statement
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Hambre, comida, fracaso, atiborrarse, vomitar. Repetir. Una rutina que se convierte en una vida y en un bucle sin un final imaginable, sin una forma de liberarse. Excepto una. Para ella es una conclusión inevitable, una cuestión de tiempo, una cuestión de cuando. Está lista para que suceda ya. Un extraño de ojos verdes es lo único que se interpone entre ella y la huida que anhela.
1. Hoy no

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo uno – Hoy no

 _1 de febrero de 2015 – Tengo que acabar con esta mierda. Es patético. Asqueroso. Débil._ Yo soy _patética._

 _3 de febrero de 2015 – Dos veces hoy. No puedo seguir haciendo esto._

 _7 de febrero de 2015 - ¿A quién le importa? A mí no me importa. Ya no. Me lo merezco. Es culpa mía._

 _9 de febrero de 2015 – No voy a hacerlo. Otra vez no. He comido media pechuga de pollo y una taza de brócoli. Eso es todo. Casi he llegado. Puedo hacerlo. No voy a comer más. Hoy voy a conseguirlo. Hoy voy a_

Las líneas negras e inclinadas se emborronan y tiemblan en una limpia hoja blanca que contiene muchas promesas. Si soy capaz de terminar la frase, estaré bien. Sujeto, verbo. Si puedo formar algunas líneas y giros más, estaré bien. Hacer que dos trozos de rígido cartón se encuentren, enterrar el diario en una almohada, cerrar los ojos, dormir.

Si este día acaba, estaré bien.

Pero ahora no estoy bien. Mi mano tiembla mientras intento unir la punta de un gordo bolígrafo ergonómico con su destino. Siento fríos pinchazos de entumecimiento en mis dedos mientras estos luchan por mantener el agarre. El bolígrafo repiquetea al caer sobre el papel; se burla de mí mientras gira perezosamente, como si fuera la aguja de una brújula que busca el norte. Me siento desesperada por ver el curso que elige, pero mi cuerpo no lo permite. Me balanceo de forma inestable en mi asiento cuando se me nubla la vista.

Maldición.

Sabía que esto pasaría cuando cedí a la repugnante necesidad de comer. No podría haberlo pospuesto mucho más tiempo: estaba demasiado hambrienta y débil. La escasa cena que he consumido, sin embargo, no ha hecho más que recordarle a mi aparato digestivo que, después de todo, tiene un propósito. La saliva baja por mi garganta, las enzimas y el ácido clorhídrico gorgotean con un lamento, las paredes de mi estómago se cierran mientras continúan con su interminable calentamiento.

Tras tres horas de paciente expectación, mi cuerpo ha renunciado a la esperanza de un acto voluntario. Se está enviando el mensaje, en términos inconfundibles, de que requiere sustento.

Rezo porque otro recipiente de yogur, con su cantidad de brócoli cuidadosamente medida, sea suficiente -pero no lo es. Decido comer el resto del pollo y hago otro intento de completar la entrada de mi diario. Ciertamente, una pechuga de pollo y dos tazas de brócoli hervido es una comida razonable.

Pero, tras tragar el último bocado de pollo, no soy capaz de obligar a mis piernas a sacarme de la cocina. Los nudos de asco y odio golpean pesadamente contra las paredes de mi estómago, que se retuerce lentamente mientras intenta sacar vida de la ofrenda mientras todavía puede.

Si tengo suerte, el paso de tortuga no fallará y podrá estirarse en la meta. Su valiente contendiente todavía no ha perdido una carrera, pero sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Me dejo caer en el suelo de linóleo con una risa seca y espero a que la liebre tome la delantera. Corre por los pliegues de mi cerebro sin encontrar barreras o resistencias en su camino. Después de cientos -puede que miles- intentos similares que han fallado, sé que no tengo poder para detener su avance.

El ciclo ha vuelto a empezar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva traducción. Como podéis ver es otro drama (prometo que la próxima que suba va a tener drama 0). Es un poco larga, son 36 capítulos y un epílogo, pero son capítulos cortos y se lee bastante bien.

Si me seguís en este viaje os prometo que no os vais a arrepentir.

¿Qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Las actualizaciones serán los lunes y los miércoles. Así que nos vemos el lunes.

-Bells :)

PD.: En mi perfil tenéis un enlace a la historia original en inglés y al perfil de la autora.


	2. El peor tipo de hedonismo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENTc**

Capítulo dos – El peor tipo de hedonismo

Tener una sesión de purga con "éxito" no es siempre tan sencillo y simple como vaciar el contenido del estómago. Puede ser mucho más que eso: una apuesta, una prueba de experiencia, una liberación, una ciencia... una penitencia.

En una situación ideal -si es que alguien puede considerar que la situación tiene algo de ideal-, se puede recuperar todo lo depositado en el estómago. Normalmente, esta liberación se provoca mediante la aplicación de estimulación al fondo de la garganta. Para algunos afortunados que nacieron con una gran capacidad de tener arcadas o han desarrollado la habilidad, la purga puede hacerse sin la necesidad de usar un objeto externo -estos no se pasean con los nudillos abiertos como yo.

Pero, primero, para poder purgar debe haber _algo_ que purgar.

Me arrastro hasta el baño atravesando la matanza que es mi derrota -envoltorios de chocolatinas, una caja de donuts aplastada, pegajosas manchas de helado, recipientes de plástico vacíos que significaban toda una semana de saludables comidas pre-racionadas. Un solitario superviviente se esconde con miedo bajo el plástico roto, esperando retrasar su destino un día más.

Veo al resignado soldado -ese pequeño momento de placer vacío que va guardado en un envoltorio brillante, mi trocito del oro de los tontos. Incluso mientras mi mano se estira de forma inevitable, no dejo de ponderar la decisión. Ferrero Rocher es un enemigo peligroso; al chocolate, una vez que ha penetrado las defensas de su oponente, le gusta atrincherarse y echar raíces. No saldrá sin esfuerzo, no importa el método o la estrategia.

Pero yo soy una veterana que ha ganado varias batallas y ha estudiado la táctica. Puedo literalmente sentir los cadáveres de los vencidos en mi garganta, se han apilado hasta la parte superior de mi esófago -su pesada mole empuja hacia fuera, hacia mi tráquea. La sangre de una víctima más tal vez pase entre los cuerpos, pero no llegará hasta el final a tiempo.

La respuesta parece clara, pero nunca ha llegado a ser una pregunta en primer lugar.

Arranco la bonita celda del delicado premio con irreverente fervor y la tiro a un lado. El instante en que su sabor toca mi lengua, me asalta una fugaz explosión de emoción. El alivio de hacer algo sucio es como un chute. Durante todo el día, he sometido mi voluntad con regaños, humillación y odio. He mantenido mi hambre y otros deseos básicos fuertemente atados con una correa. Este es mi alivio, soy yo soltándome. Es un premio. Un placer culpable. Una declaración. Es mi gran "que te jodan" al control, el estrés, la perfección y los vaqueros ajustados en los que nunca cabrán mis enormes caderas y mi trasero.

Es un juicio justo. Diez mil calorías extra de grasa como el justo postre para una paria nada atractiva e incompetente.

Es autodestrucción.

Y se siente bien.

* * *

Vaya, me encanta como habéis recibido esta historia. Muchas gracias.

Estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido este capítulo.

Sé que dije que actualizaría lunes y miércoles, pero en vez de los miércoles lo haré los jueves para que las actualizaciones no estén tan juntas entre sí.

Así que, ¡hasta el jueves!

-Bells :)


	3. Vida modelo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo tres – Vida modelo

Hoy, ella lleva una falda lápiz de color gris oscuro con una blusa blanca. Los tacones de sus zapatos negros de piel son de siete centímetros y medio -lo suficiente para darle un poco de altura sin llegar a ser inapropiado para el trabajo. Una delicada cadena de plata le rodea el cuello y unos pendientes a juego completan el conjunto. Para mí, parece alguien que en esta sala de conferencias está en su elemento -como si hubiera sido ideada dentro de los planos del diseño junto con la gran mesa de madera de cerezo y las sillas ejecutivas de cuero negro.

―Vamos muy adelantados en la fase de desarrollo del software y pasaremos a la de verificación del diseño el lunes. Un grupo de reservistas de la Marina que están familiarizados con Diseño y Simulación servirán como usuarios finales durante las pruebas de la caja negra*.

Hace click en un delgado rectángulo negro que tiene en la mano -la varita mágica mediante la que puede manipular su creación- y la siguiente diapositiva de la presentación de PowerPoint aparece en la pantalla.

―Con las subsiguientes fechas que son nuestra meta a la izquierda, pueden ver que estaremos listos y bien preparados para la fecha de comienzo de _Exercise SeaStar._

Su voz va con su postura -fuerte y segura. Tiene el respeto de todos los que están en la sala de conferencias: tres militares de alto rango y cuatro civiles de prestigio, todos ellos hombres. Sé que esto tiene tanto que ver con su impresionante currículo como con sus infinitas demostraciones de competencia. Se había graduado en el MIT, dónde fue coautora de un trabajo escolar ganador de un Premio Machtey, y se sacó su MBA en la Facultad de Económicas de Harvard. Podría haber trabajado para cualquiera de las mejores empresas de los Estados Unidos, pero eligió como su empleador a una compañía de tamaño medio que hacía contratos con el ejército.

Los miembros de la reunión asienten por su declaración e intentan justificar las cantidades que cobran con comentarios de palabras prodigiosas y preguntas bien pensadas. Las supera con facilidad. Si el primer número de su edad fuese un cinco en vez de un tres, ellos serían los que le rendirían cuentas en lugar de ser al revés.

Cuando la reunión termina, ella desconecta su portátil del proyector y lo guarda en su maletín. Uno de los almirantes se detiene a su lado mientras el resto del grupo sale de la sala de conferencias.

―Otra presentación excelente, querida. Tienes todo esto bajo control.

―Gracias, señor.

―Ahora no estamos en un ambiente oficial. Llámame Mark. ―Los hombros de su uniforme militar muestran relajación mientras lleva dos dedos al codo de ella―. Algunos otros del grupo y yo vamos a salir a comer ahora. Nos encantaría que te unieras a nosotros.

Su cuerpo se tensa un segundo antes de que una boca cubierta de pintalabios forme un rechazo.

―Gracias por la invitación, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, ―dice con una sonrisa―. El equipo de desarrollo estará esperando el parte.

―Oh, vamos, ―protesta―. Acabas de mostrarnos lo adelantada que va tu gente. Estoy seguro de que les vendrá bien un respiro, igual que a ti. Solo vamos a ir a Ruby Tuesday. No llevará mucho tiempo y luego podrás volver a darles con el látigo a tus subordinados.

Ríe, pero hay una corriente en su tono que muestra que espera su aceptación.

―Vale. Tengo que guardar mis cosas. Os veré allí.

La arrugada cara de él se ilumina con una sonrisa triunfal. Con un movimiento de la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento de la respuesta correcta que ella ha emitido, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

Ella no puede permitirse el lujo de caminar con la misma lentitud que él. Sus tacones hacen ruido contra el pulido suelo con un ritmo rápido de camino a su oficina, ubicada en el área de D&S*. Hay un baño convenientemente situado justo a un lado del pasillo principal, así que hace una parada para deshacerse de los tres refrescos light que ha tomado como desayuno.

Como siempre, critico su apariencia cuando se acerca al espejo del baño. Pelo castaño que le llega hasta el hombro recogido en una coleta, ojos de color avellana que están a una amplia distancia, nariz recta, mejillas sonrojadas, labios llenos. La expresión llena de seguridad de una profesional con experiencia.

Me pierdo en el reflejo de esos ojos marrones, asombrada por la persona que tengo delante. ¿Por qué el destino decidió concederle inteligencia, ética de trabajo y motivación? ¿Cómo pudo tener tanta suerte? Parece que el mundo es su ostra.

Apenas puedo creer que ella sea yo.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas ser ella.

* * *

*Pruebas de la caja negra: técnica para probar softwares a través de la cual la persona que lo prueba no conoce el funcionamiento interno del objeto que se prueba. Por ejemplo, en una prueba de caja negra del diseño de un software, la persona que lo prueba solo conoce lo que se introduce y cuáles deberían ser los resultados esperados, y no cómo el programa llega a esos resultados (Webopedia)

*D&S: Diseño y Simulación.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, no sé en qué día vivo, por eso el jueves no actualicé. Se me pasó. Y ayer no pude, por eso subo hoy.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Me encanta la respuesta que estáis dando a esta historia y estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el jueves.

-Bells :)


	4. Binario

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo cuatro – Binario

Encendido, apagado. Sí, no. Hacer, no hacer.

Siempre uno u otro, sin término medio.

Esa soy yo. Odio los grises.

Ahora estoy "encendida", mi mente está en su elemento mientras los comentarios se mueven por la mesa como pelotas de volley. Sonrío, río, respondo preguntas, hago comentarios interesantes. Tengo que gustarles, tienen que creer que soy la mejor. _Soy_ la mejor.

Pero cuando dejo la mesa para ir a la barra de ensaladas, la inseguridad asoma la cabeza. Cada palabra dicha en voz alta es reproducida y analizada. ¿He dicho algo que pareciera poco inteligente? ¿He ofendido accidentalmente a alguien? Incluso peor, ¿me he equivocado en algún momento?

Preocupada con el escrutinio, estiro la mano ciegamente para coger un nuevo plato de ensalada. En lugar de con cerámica, mi mano hace contacto con otra cosa -con otra mano. Mi fachada cortés vuelve a su lugar inmediatamente. El mago incompetente toma su lugar detrás de la cortina para dar un espectáculo de humo y espejos.

―Lo siento, ―digo―. Por favor, después de ti.

―Nop, no lo creo. Todavía no.

Mi mirada sube por un brazo bronceado, sobre una camisa caqui de uniforme cuyo cuello muestra el rango de Teniente Comandante, y hasta una cara sobrecogedoramente hermosa con los ojos verdes más claros que jamás he visto; no son de un verde profundo -su tono es más cercano a un pálido verde azulado. Lo que me asombra, sin embargo, es la uniformidad de color por todo el ojo, a excepción de los bordes que son de un verde más oscuro.

Son fascinantes.

Tanto que me lleva unos segundos registrar completamente el comentario del hombre.

―¿A qué te refieres con "todavía no"? ―pregunto, apartándome del montón de platos y cruzándome de brazos.

―Tienes que cumplir el castigo primero. ―Una de las comisuras de sus labios se levanta como sugiriendo una sonrisita de satisfacción.

―Está bien, te escucho, ―es mi cauta respuesta.

―Si quieres mi perdón, tienes que contarme un chiste.

Considero sus palabras con inquietud. Al haber sido objeto de una buena cantidad de desprecio por mis logros académicos durante la escuela elemental, tengo cuidado cuando gente obviamente atractiva es amable conmigo sin razón aparente; pero la necesidad de complacer a otros le puede a la cautela. Echo una mirada sobre mi hombro que me muestra que la gente de mi mesa está conversando y no parece haberse dado cuenta de mi prolongada ausencia, así que le ofrezco una variación de uno de los pocos chistes que conozco.

―Van dos oficiales de la marina. Se cae el del medio. Fin. Y, ahora, voy a coger mi ensalada.

Me pongo delante de él para coger un plato sin esperar su reacción. No tiene sentido hacerlo.

Moviéndome de forma deliberada, estoy a mitad de camino en la cola cuando se acerca a mí de nuevo.

―Toc, toc.

―¿Quién es? ―entono con toda la cortesía que puedo mientras sigo echando pepino sobre mi lechuga.

―Juan. Juan, two, three.

Le echo otra mirada, esta de desdén, con mi ceja imitando la de un Shar Pei.

―Vaya, ese debe de ser el peor chiste que he oído.

Él ríe de buen humor.

―Supongo que es mi turno de pedir perdón. Soy Edward, por cierto.

―Encantada de conocerte, Edward. Que tengas una buena tarde. ―Me marcho haciendo ruido con mis tacones antes de que él pueda decir nada más.

Puede que estuviera coqueteando conmigo, a lo mejor simplemente era extrovertido. Es irrelevante. No soy suficiente para una persona como él. No soy lo suficientemente atractiva, ni lo suficientemente delgada, ni lo suficientemente sociable. No soy perfecta.

No voy a buscar esperanza dónde no hay ninguna.

Encendido, apagado. Sí, no. Hacer, no hacer.

No hago.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, primero de todo, me voy a disculpar. En el último capítulo no debería haber dicho que actualizaba el jueves, pero iba a salir de viaje y no me di cuenta. Así que he estado sin internet hasta ahora y por eso no pude subir antes.

Ahora, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el jueves.

-Bells :)


	5. Ser amada

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo cinco – Ser amada

-Hace siete años-

 _20 de mayo de 2008_

 _Vale, Día 0 estando yo sola... otra vez. ¿Esta vez voy en serio? No sé qué hacer. Le quiero, pero sé que no puedo vivir así. Él no va a cambiar. Yo no voy a cambiar aquí. Pero, ahora mismo, quiero ir a su habitación y meterme en la cama con él. Sé que él me aceptaría y entonces empezaríamos otra vez el ciclo._

 _Jesús, Bella, es obvio en este diario. Has pasado toda tu vida buscando a alguien que te ame y te necesite. ¡No me extraña que no puedas dejarle! Jake verdaderamente es un buen tipo, simplemente es demasiado pasional -demasiado dependiente. Tiene demasiada necesidad de controlar._

 _Siento que nadie más que él me ama. Lo sé, es culpa mía. La gente no te quiere solo porque sí. No hay nadie ahí fuera que te ame por quien eres sin importar nada más. Pero él se acerca bastante. ¡Dios, estoy muy confundida! Nadie NUNCA ha hecho por mí las cosas dulces que ha hecho él... ¡No! Recuerda los engaños, la posesividad, las peleas, el hacerte sentir culpable... NO._

 _* . *_

-Presente-

 _13 de febrero de 2015_

 _Echando la vista atrás, ahora puedo ver que estaba en una relación abusiva. Me había quedado_ voluntariamente _en una relación abusiva._

 _Ese tipo de gente siempre me había parecido estúpida y débil. Honestamente, todavía pienso así. Me avergüenza lo patética que fui con él. No dejaba de volver, una y otra vez. Quería ser amada. Necesitaba ser amada. Y creo que Jake me amaba, a su manera retorcida. Ciertamente, yo no era perfecta. Incluso como alumnos de postgrado, no habíamos dejado de ser niños estúpidos que intentaban hacer que una relación tóxica funcionase._

 _Sin embargo, nunca sentí miedo de él. En realidad no. Me refiero a que él nunca me había golpeado y yo nunca me había sentido en peligro físico. Pero... todas esas veces que peleábamos y que yo necesitaba apartarme para aclararme la mente... él me detenía al marcharme, sujetándome, inmovilizando mis brazos y mis piernas, haciéndome sentir como un animal atrapado... era mucho más fuerte que yo._

 _Y luego esas veces que a mí no me apetecía tener sexo y él me obligaba, pero al final acababa disfrutándolo y no sabía cómo sentirme por ello después..._

 _Había veces que le odiaba tanto como le amaba. Y sé que es una completa locura, pero parte de mí todavía se siente así. Éramos tan similares, tan parecidos._

 _Dice que ha cambiado, se ha dado cuenta de que tenía un problema y ha conseguido ayuda. La gente cambia, ¿no? Y los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos fueron de los mejores de mi vida. Tuvimos tantos momentos buenos como malos, puede que incluso más. Cuando no peleábamos era muy feliz. Quiero ser feliz de nuevo. Quiero sentirme amada de nuevo. Estoy cansada de estar sola. Sola y con miedo de pasar así el resto de mi vida._

 _¿No merece la pena descubrir si realmente es diferente? ¿O estoy siendo estúpida y débil otra vez?_

 _Supongo que lo descubriré en la cena esta noche..._

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí el capítulo 5. Creo que no lo dije en el primer capítulo, pero los que vienen así en cursiva son entradas de Bella en su diario.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el lunes!

-Bells :)


	6. Estática

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo seis – Estática

Jacob Black está tan guapo como le recuerdo -puede que incluso más- con su espeso pelo negro rozándole la frente, los intensos ojos marrones que brillan cuando ríe, y un musculoso físico que demanda atención a pesar de estar enfundado en una camisa de botones y pantalones de vestir. El tiempo ha sido bastante amable con él, reemplazando las redondeadas mejillas por algo de pelo facial y definición masculina.

―¡Aw, vamos, Bells, no me digas que te has olvidado de aquél artista callejero de Barcelona! El que iba medio desnudo y hacía malabares con fuego sobre la cuerda floja. ―Sus dedos se estiran por la mesa para acariciar mi mano.

―¡Oh, cierto! ―Suelto una risita―. ¡Fue divertidísimo! Cuando esas cuatro chicas pasaron...

―...vestidas con unos minúsculos bikinis... ―continúa Jake.

―...perdió el equilibrio y se cayó...

―...y entonces su pelo...

―...¡se incendió! ―terminamos juntos.

Le doy un trago a mi vino cuando nuestras risas mueren. Así ha sido toda la cena -nostálgica y ligera. No hay escasez de cumplidos de parte de ninguno de los dos y siento una cálida comodidad en su presencia. Él me conoce con una intimidad que nadie más lo hace, incluso mejor que mis propios padres. Durante dos años, nos pusimos del revés el uno al otro y soportamos lo hermoso junto a lo feo. Todo lo que yo tenía, todo lo que yo era, lo compartía con él.

―¿Sabes? No puedo superar el buen aspecto que tienes, ―comenta Jake―. Es como si no hubieras cambiado nada.

―Eso es porque llevo doce capas de maquillaje y lycra. ―Resoplo―. Confía en mí, todo ha ido en declive.

―Bueno, para mí estás igual. En realidad... no, pareces mucho más delgada de lo que recuerdo.

El frío puño del miedo aprieta mi corazón a la mención de mi peso. Mi desorden alimenticio es el único secreto sucio que le he guardado. La enfermedad no había sido tan severa cuando salíamos y lo había camuflado bien.

―Hice mucho ejercicio después de dejar Boston y perdí unos diez kilos, pero he recuperado peso desde entonces. ―Mi cabeza cae avergonzada mientras la susurrada confesión se mantiene entre nosotros como un espeso humo que nos ahoga.

Jake frunce el ceño.

―Eso no es malo, Bells. Lo digo en serio. Estás genial. ―Mueve su silla y se acerca a mi oído―. Además, ya sabes cuánto me gustaba agarrarme a ese precioso trasero redondo mientras embestía tu apretado coño.

Mi jadeo es como el soplo de gas de un quemador de cocina mientras el deseo se enciende entre mis piernas. Han pasado años desde que sentí removerse algo en mí y quise hacer algo con ello. Una pobre razón u otra siempre ha saboteado cualquier oportunidad de una relación o incluso de sexo casual, pero este... este es _Jake_. Él ya ha visto mis estrías, cicatrices y barriga. A él no le importará que mis pechos cuelguen más ahora o que mi piel haya perdido algo de su anterior firmeza. A sus ojos siempre seré hermosa -nunca lo he dudado.

No hay razón para dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Solo va a quedarse en la ciudad un par de días, así que puedo obviar la preocupación ante la posibilidad de otro viaje en montaña rusa.

Fijo mi mirada en su cara expectante.

―¿Quieres subir a tu habitación? ―murmuro, con el corazón latiéndome en la garganta.

Él se sienta hacia atrás en su silla y me echa una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

―Déjame pedir que me pasen la factura.

Jake mira a su alrededor en busca de uno de los camareros del restaurante del hotel, pero no hay ninguno inmediatamente disponible. Con un seductor movimiento de sus oscuras cejas, se pone de pie para ir a buscar uno.

Queda algo de vino en mi copa y, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, la rodeo con mis dedos y termino los restos en un largo trago. Ya puedo sentir su efecto. La lechuga y las verduras no absorben mucho alcohol.

―Así que un trozo de cuerda entra en un bar...

Es toda una fortuna que no quede nada de líquido en mi copa o lo habría derramado sobre mi vestido al girarme hacia la familiar voz, hacia la hermosa cara con sus traslúcidos ojos verdes mar.

―Pide una cerveza, pero el camarero le dice: "Lo siento, aquí no servimos a trozos de cuerda".

Sin inmutarse, el trozo de cuerda va al baño, se hace un nudo y se deshace uno de los extremos. Vuelve a la barra y pide una cerveza.

El camarero dice: "Oye, ¿no eres el trozo de cuerda de antes?"

La cuerda contesta: "No, pero tengo cuerda para rato."

Aunque no quiero, suelto un gemido de diversión.

―¿De dónde sacas estos chistes tan malos?

Una sonrisa encantadora se extiende por su cara mientras se encoge de hombros. Está a punto de responder cuando Jake vuelve a la mesa.

―¿Bella? ―pregunta, poniendo la mano en mi hombro. Es obvio que está marcando territorio.

Todos los demás están de pie, así que me levanto también. La mano se desliza por mi brazo y se acomoda en mi cadera.

―Jake, este es, um... Edward. Es, uh... ―vacilo, sin saber muy bien cómo describir de qué nos conocemos.

Edward extiende la mano hacia Jake.

―Estoy destinado en la Reserva de la Marina para el Grupo de Operaciones de Desarrollo.

Mis ojos se abren como platos por el asombro -parece ser que trabajamos juntos. Me pregunto sí...

―¿De qué conoces a Bella? ―inquiere Jake, agarrando la mano extendida de Edward.

Puedo identificar el subtono de su voz. Es sutil, apenas audible, pero yo lo he escuchado muchas veces antes.

―No la conozco. ―El tono de Edward es casual, tranquilo―. Ayer chocamos, literal y accidentalmente. Me ha sorprendido verla aquí.

Ve algo y extiende su brazo hacia una alta mujer rubia que se acerca a nosotros.

―Bueno, mi cita para cenar ha llegado, así que os voy a dejar. ―Nos saluda a Jake y a mí con un movimiento de la cabeza―. Jake, encantado de conocerte. Bella, me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo. Que paséis una buena noche.

La hermosa rubia nos sonríe con educación y luego acompaña a Edward a una mesa ya preparada.

Jake recupera mi atención con una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

―¿Estás lista?

Me guía fuera del restaurante, hasta el ascensor. Una palpable tensión sale en olas de su cuerpo y satura la atmósfera del ascensor.

―¿Qué va mal, Jake? ¿Estás bien?

No estoy segura de porqué pregunto, sé perfectamente lo que le ha puesto de mal humor.

Él no dice nada mientras se abren las puertas en su planta y sale del ascensor. Vacilo un momento y luego camino rápidamente para alcanzarle.

―Escucha, Jake, si vas a estar cabreado porque un extraño me salude entonces me marcho. No voy a volver a soportar esta mierda. Dijiste que habías cambiado.

Se mantiene en silencio, deteniéndose frente a una puerta y deslizando una tarjeta en el lector. Me detengo y me llevo las manos a las caderas.

―Jake, más te vale hablarme o...

Una enorme mano se arquea hacia delante y se cierra en mi brazo. Sus dedos se hunden en la carne desnuda. Mi grito ahogado se pierde en el ruido que hace la pesada puerta al cerrarse después de que él tire de mí al interior de la habitación.

―Puedes apostar tu trasero a que vamos a hablar. Siéntate.

Me suelta cerca de la cama pero, en lugar de tomar asiento, ruedo por el colchón y caigo al suelo al otro lado. El mueble extragrande se convierte en mi línea de demarcación.

Jake me mira con una sonrisa sarcástica pero triste en la cara. Levanta las manos como imitación de un gesto que señala que no hay amenaza.

―Lo siento, Bells. No pretendía enfadarme, pero sí quiero hablar.

Da un paso hacia mí y yo me incorporo, lista para volver a cruzar la cama. Mis músculos tiemblan por el estado de preparación, esperando la pelea, prefiriendo escapar. Y, aun así, a pesar de mi aprensión y ansiedad, tengo el macabro deseo de imitar la sonrisa sarcástica de Jake. Es una escena que se me hace muy familiar, como debe ser. Es una que se ha dado varias veces antes.

Jake estaba equivocado y yo _he sido_ una estúpida por pensar que ha cambiado. Es obvio que soy la misma criatura débil y tonta de siempre.

La escena bien podría haber tenido lugar hace ocho años, en nuestra residencia de la universidad. A pesar del paso del tiempo, del cambio de lugar, de nuestro supuesto desarrollo como personas, nada en esta trágica representación es diferente. Nunca lo es.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo 6. Estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido.

Hasta el jueves.

-Bells :)


	7. Fin de la línea

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo siete – Fin de la línea

Yo me muevo, él se mueve.

Empujar, tirar. Dar, tomar.

No voy a ceder. No otra vez.

―Jake, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ―Mi mirada va una y otra vez de su cara a la puerta que hay detrás de él.

―Solo cálmate, ¿vale? Lo único que quiero es hablar, ver si podemos arreglar las cosas.

―¿Estás loco? No hay nada que arreglar. No quiero pasar otro segundo contigo. Apártate de la puerta para que pueda marcharme.

―No hagas esto, Baby Bell, ―suplica, utilizando su apodo favorito―. Me he sentido miserable sin ti estos últimos años. La vida no ha tenido tanto sentido como lo tenía cuando estábamos juntos. No he dejado de buscar esa sensación, pero solo pasa contigo. Siempre has sido solo tú. Te _necesito_.

Piensa en los buenos momentos que hemos tenido, como esos de los que hemos hablado durante la cena. Podríamos tenerlo de nuevo. Sí, hubo algunos momentos difíciles, pero eso pasa en cualquier relación. Esta vez, seríamos mejores. Seríamos...

―No, ―le interrumpo con dureza―. Porque no va a haber "otra vez" para nosotros. Nunca. De hecho, no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte en contacto conmigo. Esta noche ha sido un error y quiero marcharme.

Jake se queda con la boca abierta mientras la desesperación y el pánico detonan en sus ojos. Sus brazos se estiran en el espacio entre nosotros como si buscaran un salvavidas. Como si esperasen agarrarse a una última esperanza.

―¡No me hagas esto! No puedo vivir sin ti. _Por favor,_ Baby Bell. Eres mi alma gemela. Debemos estar juntos. Te amo. ¿Es que no te importo?

El familiar ardor de la culpa y la obligación me pican en la base del cráneo, en los bordes de mi corazón.

―Me importas, pero...

―¡Entonces dame otra oportunidad! Podemos empezar de cero. Hablar por teléfono. Por Skype durante un tiempo... Buscaré un traslado aquí en el trabajo y, mientras tanto, puedo volar aquí los fines de semana o...

―¡Para! ―Levanto las manos en el aire como si quisiera apartar el humo de su fantasía―. No quiero volver a estar contigo. _Nunca_ volveré a querer estar contigo. Hemos acabado, y también lo ha hecho esta conversación. Apártate de mi puto camino o voy a llamar a la policía. ―Sin apartar los ojos de él, meto la mano en mi bolso y saco mi teléfono.

―No, por favor... no... ―Las lágrimas se derraman de ojos frenéticos mientras cae de rodillas y une sus manos en un gesto de súplica―. Te _quiero_ , Baby Bell. No vuelvas a dejarme. Haré lo que quieras. Lo que sea, solo... _por favor._

Se me rompe el corazón al oír la desesperación en su voz. Retumba en mi alma y me amenaza con acabar con mi resolución. No quiero provocarle más dolor, no quiero ser responsable de profundizar una angustia que sé que es imposible de soportar. Si pudiera aliviarle ese tormento, actuar como un bálsamo para su agotado espíritu... a lo mejor él aceptaría tener una amistad, nada romántico... tal vez yo podría intentarlo...

No. Otra vez no.

―Apártate de mi camino, ahora. O haré la llamada.

―Bella, no...

Se pone de pie de un salto y se tira hacia una bolsa de deporte que está sobre un sofá cercano. Congelada por el repentino movimiento, miro asombrada cómo saca una navaja de un compartimento y la abre sobre su muñeca.

―¡No puedo vivir sin ti! Por favor... por favor... por favor...

―Jake, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―digo con voz ronca, sintiendo miedo por primera vez―. Suelta el cuchillo, por el amor de Dios. Suéltalo y podremos... hablar...

Me está mirando fijamente, pero sus ojos están vidriados y desenfocados. Bajo disimuladamente la mirada a mi teléfono y desbloqueo la pantalla, que se ilumina y luego se apaga. Se está apagando. La batería ha bajado demasiado.

Mi grito ahogado de devastación se pierde en el monótono cántico de las súplicas de Jake.

No tengo elección. Trago e intento acallar mi terror.

―Espera un segundo. Solo... espera, ―digo, con la voz más calmada que puedo―. ¿Sabes? Creo que puedes tener razón sobre nosotros. A lo mejor debería... darle otra oportunidad a nuestra relación.

Las amplias pupilas se reducen dentro de los ojos marrón oscuro. Me está escuchando.

―¿Por qué no nos sentamos en el sofá y hablamos? Es lo que querías hacer, ¿no?

Cuando asiente lentamente, doy un paso hacia delante.

―¡Genial! Ahora vamos, sentémonos. Oh y, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de guardar el cuchillo? Me está poniendo muy nerviosa.

Otro asentimiento lento. Cierra la navaja y la deja en la mesita baja.

En cuanto el acero toca la madera, libero la tensión acumulada de mis músculos y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta. Lo hago esperando que el elemento sorpresa me haga ganar esos pocos segundos que son cruciales para mi huida.

―¡Bella!

Mi nombre es balbuceado mientras se oye un golpe detrás de mí. Ya viene.

Casi estoy en la puerta, pero no hay forma de abrirla antes de que llegue. Huir ya no es una opción. Es hora de luchar.

Estoy decidida.

Soltando un grito desgarrador, me doy la vuelta y tiro mi teléfono muerto a la cara del hombre que una vez amé.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, ayer no me dio tiempo de actualizar.

A ver, quiero aclararos una cosa. Jake no maltrataba a Bella mientras estaban juntos. El problema de su relación era que los dos tienen personalidades dependientes y las discusiones eran muy fogosas.

Y otra cosa más. Y aquí hago **SPOILER ALERT**. Me apena leer en algunos comentarios cómo decís que Bella es débil o que quién le habrá provocado el trastorno que tiene o que a ver si Edward la ayuda a curarse. Bueno, Bella tiene bulimia, lo que además le causa depresión. Eso no significa que sea débil, simplemente que tiene una enfermedad. Nadie se la ha provocado (aunque vais a ver en futuros capítulos que hubo personas que contribuyeron y que aun contribuyen a su problema). Por otra parte (y eso es lo que más me gusta de esta historia), NADIE salva a Bella, Bella se salva a sí misma; sí, Edward es parte de la ecuación, pero es ella la que decide salvarse solita.

 **FIN DEL SPOILER**

En general, me parece que es una historia que trata el problema de las enfermedades relacionadas con el peso de forma muy realista, con mucho cuidado y con muchísimo respeto.

Ahora sí, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo.

Nos vemos el lunes.

-Bells :)


	8. Prioridades

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo ocho – Prioridades

Las palabras dejan mi boca. Mi cabeza se mueve arriba y abajo, de un lado a otro. Unas líneas son dibujadas junto a una "X" en el informe.

Pero no estoy pensando en esos actos.

Hay policías, ATS y personal del hotel por todas partes. Al otro lado de la puerta de la sala de conferencias, dos agentes de la ley acompañan a Jake fuera. Su ojo hinchado ha empezado a ponerse morado.

Pero no estoy pensando en los eventos que llevaron a esa herida o en sus consecuencias.

Solo una cosa me motiva, da vueltas en mi cabeza, consume mis pensamientos.

―Srta. Swan, ¿está segura de que no quiere presentar cargos?

La mirada del joven agente cae sobre la prueba de mi mal juicio: una gran huella roja que se curva en mi brazo.

―Estoy segura, ―confirmo rápidamente―. Solo quiero que encuentre ayuda. Eso es lo importante. ―Mi pierna se mueve arriba y abajo con ansiedad―. ¿Necesita algo más o puedo irme?

―Hemos acabado, pero... ¿hay alguien que pueda llevarla a casa? ¿Un amigo o familiar? Ha sido una noche estresante y después de su mareo de antes... ―Frunce el ceño preocupado.

―Ahora estoy bien, de verdad. Solo ha sido una reacción tardía a lo sucedido, pero me siento mucho mejor. La... um... comida ha ayudado mucho.

Le echo una débil sonrisa y me pongo de pie, teniendo cuidado de no mirar el plato y la copa vacíos que están en la mesa. Nos damos un apretón de manos y, en cuanto es socialmente correcto hacerlo, salgo corriendo de la sala.

Hay otra sala de conferencias al fondo del hotel y, a estas horas de la noche, seguro que está desierta. Cuando entro rápidamente en el lavabo que está junto a la sala y me doy cuenta de que está vacío, suelto un suspiro de alivio.

Por fin.

Es una de las formas de odio más asquerosas -meter la cabeza en un cuenco diseñado para contener excrementos y vomitar comida parcialmente masticada, saliva, ácidos estomacales y, si eres afortunado, bilis. El sabor de ese acre fluido es una bienvenida señal de que el estómago está casi vacío, el estado perfecto.

La meta no es tan sencilla de alcanzar como podría parecer. Con el tiempo, ingerir una gran cantidad de comida provoca que las paredes del estómago se cierren, haciendo que sea más difícil expulsar su contenido. He leído que, como media, el cincuenta por ciento de las calorías consumidas durante una comilona se quedan en el cuerpo, a pesar de los intentos de vomitar. Es una de las razones por las que se ha nombrado a la bulimia "un trastorno alimenticio invisible". Los que la sufren tienen todas las formas y tamaños. De hecho, a menudo, se gana peso en lugar de perderlo.

Esta noche, parece que el zumo de manzana y el croissant que he comido van a convertirse en peso ganado.

Una y otra vez, fuerzo mis dedos por mi garganta casi hasta el punto de ahogarme con ellos, pero todo lo que consigo producir con esos esfuerzos son duros sonidos de ahogo y que se me humedezcan los ojos. Los músculos de mi estómago están demasiado distendidos como para que tenga efecto sobre una cantidad tan pequeña, y ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que bajó por mi esófago. Debería haber salido antes y haber probado en el baño del vestíbulo.

No, no debería haberles dejado que me convencieran de comer en primer lugar. Sí, mis extremidades temblaban y mi cuerpo se balanceaba. Sí, mi estómago gruñía y mis palabras salían arrastradas. Pero cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado tiene que ser mejor que esta humillante escena.

Tengo la garganta ardiendo y dolorida cuando finalmente reconozco mi derrota y salgo del cubículo, pero el sabor del fracaso es incluso más amargo. De todo lo que he vivido esta noche -los ruegos de Jake, el cuchillo sobre su muñeca, mi carrera en busca de libertad, su confusión por haber sido golpeado con el teléfono, el afortunado momento en que el ascensor se abrió y aseguró mi huida- nada me preocupa tanto como el zumo y el dulce entrando en mi intestino.

Me enjuago la boca y miro mi reflejo en el espejo. El blanco de los ojos está lleno de motas rojas y moradas debido a la fuerza de los intentos de vomitar, que han hecho que estallaran capilares. Mis mejillas están hinchadas y los labios abiertos completan la vergonzosa imagen. No sé si llorar desesperada o reír por lo absurdo que es todo.

Elijo grabarme esa imagen en mi memoria. Esta es la verdadera yo -la persona en la que me he convertido, a lo que me he reducido. Lo odio.

Algo tiene que ceder. No puedo seguir cayendo por este oscuro agujero eternamente. O estiro la mano, detengo mi descenso e intento una vez más arrastrarme hacia arriba, o el implacable suelo me hará pedazos.

Hay una tercera opción, una opción que acabará para siempre con mi sufrimiento, pero no sé si soy lo suficientemente valiente para eso. He pensado en ello tantas veces... anhelo la idea de callar esa desdeñosa voz de mi cabeza, pero...

No. No puedo. No voy a renunciar a la esperanza.

No lo haré.

Voy a intentarlo otra vez. Voy a extender los brazos, curvar los dedos y rezar por tener la fuerza suficiente para agarrarme a algo sólido.

Buscaré ayuda. Lo intentaré otra vez.

Lo haré.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, antes de nada, algunas de vosotras con la nota del pasado capítulo parecisteis creer que estaba defendiendo a Jacob y quiero explicarme bien. En ningún momento quise decir que la relación que Bella tenía con Jacob fuera buena. Era una relación tóxica. De parte de los dos. Lo único que digo es que de una relación tóxica a una de maltrato (algunas pensabais que Jacob la golpeaba y minaba su autoestima) va un trecho. Nada más. Evidentemente, no era algo sano en lo que los dos crecieran juntos como personas, pero tampoco es algo que llegase al punto de poner en peligro sus vidas.

Os cuento esto, porque son cosas que no solo he visto en los comentarios, sino que, por lo que parece, la autora original también tuvo que explicarlo.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el viernes.

-Bells :)


	9. Juicio reservado

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo nueve – Juicio reservado

―Oye, Ben, ¿sabías que las posiciones del _U.S. Destroyer_ no aparecen en el PIAO*

El moreno ingeniero informático se sube las gafas por la nariz mientras se inclina más cerca de una de sus tres pantallas de ordenador.

―¿En serio? Mierda, creí que Tyler habría arreglado ese error. Vale, lo tengo listo para la acción.

―Gracias. Si necesitas algo en la siguiente hora, estaré en el Muelle 11 reunida con los reservistas.

Ya profundamente metido en las líneas de códigos, Ben apenas mueve la cabeza como reconocimiento de haberme escuchado.

Mi ritmo hasta la sala de simulación designada es rápido, básicamente como lo han sido todos mis actos hoy. No importa lo bien que funcione un programa al final de la fase de desarrollo, siempre aparecen errores no previstos cuando empieza la fase de validación. Tengo confianza en que mi equipo estará listo mañana, pero todavía está ese sentido de urgencia que solo puede producir una inminente fecha límite.

Y me encanta.

El diseño y la programación son interesantes por sí mismas, pero prefiero el aspecto de dirigir el desarrollo de un software. Aunque esa inclinación puede parecer extraña para una introvertida Myers-Briggs*, me atraen los retos específicos inherentes a los puestos de liderazgo. Hay algo sobre resolver problemas a un macro-nivel que me llena de resolución y entusiasmo.

También disfruto de hablar en público, lo que es otra contradicción de personalidad. Mi timidez no conoce límites y, aun así, me expongo voluntariamente durante las presentaciones. Tal vez mi necesidad de validación externa puede con mi miedo a que me juzguen. O a lo mejor soy una masoquista. Puede que las dos cosas.

El resumen que estoy a punto de hacer es para el grupo de cuatro reservistas de la Marina que actuarán como usuarios finales de un módulo de simulación de guerra marítima actualizado. Asumirán los roles de varios comandantes en la cadena de mando de la Marina y tomarán decisiones basadas en el escenario naval que les demos. La meta es hacer una variedad de simulaciones y descubrir tantos errores y fallos de funcionamiento como sea posible antes de que el módulo se utilice en el _Exercise SeaStar_ la semana que viene.

El Muelle 11 es dónde se harán las pruebas. Los oficiales de la Marina están aquí para cumplir sus dos semanas obligatorias anuales de servicio. Esta será la primera vez que trabaje con reservistas; ya he interactuado previamente con personal activo o con aquellos que se han retirado y se han convertido en contratistas para el gobierno.

Hay varias puertas que dan al Muelle 11 y elijo entrar por la que está al fondo. De esta manera, tengo un segundo o dos antes de que todos los ojos estén sobre mí. Pueden descubrirse muchas cosas en esos breves momentos, y veo que el grupo es completamente masculino -uno bastante corpulento, dos de tamaño medio y uno muy en forma. El último es el único hombre que tiene pelo en la cabeza y es de un tono sorprendentemente vibrante. Un tono vibrante y _familiar._

Cuatro cuerpos se giran en sus asientos. Sin embargo, solo me fijo en uno que muestra unos mechones broncíneos pulcramente cortados y unos claros ojos verdes. Durante el breve encuentro en el restaurante del hotel me había preguntado si sería parte del contingente. Ahora que se han confirmado mis sospechas, no estoy segura de cómo me siento por ello.

Sin embargo, parece que Edward sí que siente algo sobre el tema. Tras un destello de sorpresa que cruza su cara, frunce el ceño y luego levanta las cejas, como si esperase a que respondiese una pregunta obvia. La razón de su expresión se me escapa y, de todas formas, este no es el lugar apropiado para algo que no sea trabajo.

Le doy un paquete informativo a cada oficial. Edward intenta hacer contacto visual de nuevo, pero yo me concentro en lo que tengo entre manos.

―Buenas tardes, señores. Soy Isabella Swan, Jefe Senior de Proyectos en RA Corporation...

Completo mi presentación y luego presento formalmente a los miembros del equipo de reserva: Capitán (CAPT) Hugh Bishop, Comandante (CDR) Richard Llewellyn, Comandante Seth Clearwater y el Teniente Comandante (LCDR) Edward Cullen. Al principio me parece raro que él esté asignado al grupo, dado su rango más bajo, pero descubro que se ha ganado un codiciado alojamiento como el comandante de un barco de patrulla costera*.

Al ser el oficial más senior de la sala, el Capitán Bishop recibe casi toda mi atención durante el resumen. Aun así, me doy cuenta de que mi mirada cae a menudo sobre Edward. Su comportamiento me fascina. Tiene un aire de tranquilidad, de confianza, que casi podría parecer engreimiento pero, de alguna manera... no lo hace. Él pasa la mayor parte de mi presentación inclinado hacia atrás en su asiento, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, con el tobillo apoyado sobre la rodilla -la viva imagen de la relajada compostura, pero con ojos perceptivos que no se pierden nada.

Por suerte, soy capaz de impartir la información pertinente a pesar de la distracción. Al final de mi monólogo, respondo preguntas de los oficiales. Edward mira intensamente, pero no dice nada... hasta el final, justo cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la sesión de la tarde. Levanta dos dedos en el aire para llamar mi atención.

―¿Sí, Comandante?

―Tengo una pregunta para ti, ―dice -sin ninguna necesidad, creo.

―Por supuesto. ―Hay un ligero tono de sarcasmo en mi respuesta.

―¿Por qué el programador informático se quedó todo el día en la ducha?

Me siento asombrada porque esté haciendo esto aquí y ahora. Estoy incluso más asombrada cuando mi mente conjura inmediatamente la indecorosa imagen de mí en la ducha... con él. Es un gran logro que sea capaz de mantener una expresión neutra. Una mirada de reojo a los otros oficiales revela una leve sorpresa en sus caras y también una buena cantidad de interés en la pregunta.

―No sé. ¿Por qué se quedó el programador todo el día en la ducha, _señor_?

Pongo énfasis en el respetuoso título para mantenerme centrada. Dudo que su chiste sea subido de tono, pero el inesperado temblor en mi abdomen sugiere que quiero que lo sea.

―La etiqueta trasera del bote de champú decía: enjabonar, aclarar, repetir.

Por alguna razón, sus compañeros encuentran esto divertidisimo. Ríen y resoplan, con el Comandante Clearwater dándole a Edward una fuerte palmada en el hombro. El que ha contado el chiste sonríe una sonrisa torcida y recibe con gracia su diversión.

Pero, como han hecho durante la reunión, sus ojos se mantienen en mí.

Hoy no ha importado cuándo le mirase, esos ojos verdes como el mar siempre han parecido estar en mí.

No puedo entender porqué.

* * *

*PIAO: Programa Interfaz Alojado Online. Permite una interacción visual con la simulación en forma de una imagen gráfica y muestra de datos.

*Myers-Briggs es un indicador de personalidad.

*Rangos de los oficiales de la marina de junior a senior: Alférez, Teniente junior, Teniente, Teniente Comandante, Comandante, Capitán, Contraalmirante (bajo), Contraalmirante (alto) Vicealmirante, Almirante.

*Un barco de patrulla costera es un barco de guerra más pequeño que es comandado por un Teniente o Teniente Comandante. Al estar la mayoría de los barcos de la Marina de los Estados Unidos comandados por Comandantes y Capitanes, ser seleccionado como el oficial comandante de uno de estos barcos es considerado un gran logro para un oficial junior.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, las que me sigáis en Facebook ya sabréis que ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Así que no he podido actualizar porque al final se me ha complicado el fin de semana.

En cualquier caso, aquí está el capítulo 9 y yo estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el jueves.

-Bells :)


	10. En el exterior

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo diez – En el exterior

De pequeña había preferido los peluches a las Barbies. Las pocas muñecas que fueron lo suficientemente desafortunadas como para caer en mi posesión sufrieron dolorosas muertes por desmembramiento. Principalmente eran los celos los que me llevaban a actos tan violentos. Las Barbies representaban todo lo que yo no era: delgada, alta, rubia, con ojos azules... perfecta.

Esas chicas siempre habían tenido confianza en sí mismas y eran populares, siempre estaban rodeadas de amigos. Ellas nunca se quedaban en casa solas los viernes y sábados por la noche, o tenían que escuchar el ruido de fiestas universitarias a las que no habían sido invitadas -como yo. Incluso en una facultad estereotípicamente "friki" como la MIT, me había costado encajar.

La pantalla del ordenador se vuelve borrosa ante mis ojos y pestañeo para volver a enfocar la mirada. Debería estar concentrándome en actualizar el Plan de Acción del proyecto y la hoja de objetivos en lugar de escuchar la charla del fin de día de mi equipo. Pero es difícil apagar sus conversaciones cuando siento tanta envidia.

Ben y Angela están hablando sobre sus planes para cenar esta noche -los compañeros de trabajo empezaron a salir hace un mes y parece que les va bien. Eric acaba de terminar de quejarse a Tyler sobre las rabietas de su bebé y ahora escucha al otro advertirle sobre cómo los adolescentes pueden tener berrinches igual de horribles o incluso peores. Luego empiezan a hablar sobre un inminente partido de baseball al que van a ir juntos.

Mi suspiro soñador se pierde en el sonido de tres golpes secos. Tyler abre un poco la puerta codificada y asoma la cabeza al pasillo. Todos los que estamos en el lugar le miramos con curiosidad cuando vuelve a entrar.

―Hay aquí un Teniente Comandante Cullen que quiere verla, Srta. Swan.

Ignorando cómo se me acelera el pulso, le sonrío a Tyler por su formal uso de mi apellido. Él sabe que me gusta la profesionalidad al relacionarme con gente que no pertenece al equipo. Tras un rápido examen para asegurarme de que no hay a la vista nada confidencial, le hago un movimiento a Tyler con la cabeza para que deje pasar a Edward.

Por algún motivo extraño, todos están repentinamente apurados por irse a casa. Levanto una ceja ante el revuelo de actividad, pero Angela solo me sonríe ampliamente mientras saca a Ben por la puerta con ligeros empujones. Cuando Edward termina de cruzar hasta mi puesto de trabajo, estamos solos en la sala.

Me sorprende bastante ver que un ceño fruncido arruina sus hermosos rasgos. Por instinto, me enderezo en mi silla y adopto mi postura más desapegada.

―¿Puedo ayudarle, Comandante?

Él se sienta en una silla frente a mi escritorio y me mira a los ojos. Otra imagen inesperada: el verde de sus ojos parece casi nublado. Su mano recorre su pelo y se queda en su nuca.

―Sé que esto no es asunto mío, pero... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Frunzo los labios e inclino la cabeza.

―¿Otro chiste? ―digo secamente.

―Definitivamente no. ―Inhala profundamente como si se preparase para algo o estuviese reuniendo el valor―. Vi a tu amigo del hotel cuando me marchaba del restaurante. Estaba... subiéndose al asiento trasero de un coche patrulla. Miré a mi alrededor pero no te vi, así que no estaba seguro de si lo sabías. Como he dicho, no es asunto mío -no sé qué tipo de relación tienes con él ni nada... pero, si tiene algún tipo de problema con la ley... solo he creído que deberías saberlo.

Edward se remueve incómodo en la silla y, aunque quiero decir algo para tranquilizarle, tengo la boca demasiado seca como para hablar.

Mostrando una obvia preocupación, sus ojos se abren como platos ante mi vacilación.

―Oh, mierda, ¿él...? Maldición. Estaba esperando que no... quiero decir... ¿estás bien? ―Se inclina hacia delante en su asiento como si fuera a ponerse de pie, pero entonces se obliga a soltar un suspiro y se echa hacia atrás, intentando ser paciente.

Incluso mientras les quito importancia sus preocupaciones con una sacudida de la cabeza, mi mano reacciona y cubre la amoratada parte de mi brazo bajo mi blusa.

―Estoy bien. Solo fue un... malentendido. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Su expresión esceptica muestra su obvia duda con mi versión de los sucesos. Me cruzo de brazos y endurezco mi expresión, a pesar de la necesidad de salir corriendo de la sala llorando.

―Hmmm, si tú lo dices, ―es su vacilante respuesta.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, mirándonos fijamente. Supongo que él me está midiendo y yo levanto la barbilla desafiante. Sé cómo jugar a este juego.

Entonces sus hombros se relajan y me regala una perezosa sonrisa.

―¿Sabes? Tenía otra razón para buscarte. Necesito tu ayuda.

―¿De verdad?

Muestro lo poco que me interesan sus palabras empezando a recoger mis pertenencias para marcharme. Esta vez, él se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre mi escritorio.

―Bueno, no estoy muy familiarizado con esta zona. Estoy harto de comer en el hotel y me encantaría encontrar un sitio interesante para cenar, algo pequeño y poco pretencioso. ¿Alguna idea?

En mi cabeza aparece una imagen de mi restaurante griego favorito. Una sonrisa casi se abre camino a través de mi estoica fachada al pensar en su deliciosa comida, y Edward lo nota al instante.

―Sé que tienes algo bueno, ―me insta―. Pero tengo que confesar que no soy nada bueno con las señas. Me harías un gran favor acompañándome.

Mis nervios se encienden de entusiasmo. Por fuera, sin embargo, ruedo los ojos por su lamentable intento de pedirme una cita para cenar.

―¿Un capitán de un barco de guerra al que se le dan mal las señas? Da miedo.

Me contesta con una apropiada sonrisa tímida.

―Um... ¿tenía un buen navegador?

―Seguro que sí. ―Mi voz es condescendencia líquida.

―¡De verdad, lo tenía! Entonces, uh... ¿tomas el trabajo?

―¿No preferirías que lo hiciera tu amiga rubia? ―Me arrepiento de las palabras y su tono amargo en cuanto salen de mi boca. Aunque desearía estar en la misma liga que su perfecta Barbie, no quiero que sepa cuán profunda es mi inseguridad.

Su suave resoplido me confunde hasta que lo explica.

―Un restaurante pequeño y sin pretensiones no es el estilo de mi hermana. Ella es más de lugares de cinco estrellas.

―Oh.

Su hermana. Me niego a analizar porqué me siento aliviada al descubrirlo. Levantándome, me echo al hombro mi bandolera de cuero y cojo las llaves de mi coche.

Edward también se levanta.

―¿Significa esto que sí, irás conmigo a cenar? ―pregunta.

Tengo el rechazo en la punta de la lengua. Tengo demasiado miedo, me preocupa no ser capaz de mantener mi fachada de confianza, que vaya a ver quién soy de verdad y luego me mire con la misma repulsa que yo siento cada día.

―Vamos, Bella. No contaré ni un solo chiste, lo prometo.

Un lado de mi boca se retuerce. Me había prometido a mí misma que lo intentaría.

―¿Qué te parece la comida griega?

* * *

¡Hola!

Perdonad por no haber actualizado antes, es que he estado sin ordenador y no he podido hacerlo.

Pero aquí lo tenéis, el capítulo 10. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el lunes.

-Bells :)


	11. Desear

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo once – Desear

Edward es el paradigma del compañero de cena ideal. Es interesante, educado, divertido y la medida exacta de inapropiado. Nuestra conversación es animada y nos echamos unas risas. Respondo algunas preguntas sobre mí y aprendo cosas sobre él.

―Mi barco seguía a un contacto de interés crítico cuando recibí la llamada sobre el infarto de mi padre. Incluso aunque me hubieran dado permiso para atracar en un puerto y tomar un vuelo a casa, seguramente no habría llegado a tiempo. Al menos mi madre tenía al resto de la familia allí para ayudarla. Se sintió devastada cuando murió tres días después.

―No puedo ni imaginármelo, ―digo con pesar.

―Ahí fue cuando decidí dejar el servicio activo. Me encanta servir, pero ese estilo de vida ya no era para mí. Mi familia siempre ha estado muy unida y me he perdido muchos eventos importantes. Y, si alguna vez soy lo suficientemente afortunado como para tener mi propia familia, quiero estar ahí para ellos, ¿sabes?

―Tiene sentido. ―Muevo algunas verduras por el plato con mi tenedor―. ¿Eso fue hace tres años?

―Sip. Ya me había sacado el MBA mientras estaba en la Marina así que, al terminar mi período de servicio, me pasé a la reserva y me convertí en Asesor Financiero.

―Y ahora vas a mudarte aquí.

Edward traga el último bocado de su gyro.

―Rose me está ayudando a buscar un lugar en el que vivir, ya que lleva una temporada en la zona. Me inclinaba hacia alquilar un apartamento de dos habitaciones, pero ella cree que tendré más aspecto de futuro esposo barra padre si compro una casa. ―Inclina la cabeza y me lanza una sonrisa de diversión―. ¿Qué te parece? Por ejemplo, ¿estarías más dispuesta a considerar salir conmigo si tuviera un camino de entrada y un jardín trasero?

Suelto mi tenedor y frunzo el ceño.

―Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntar esto porque para mí no tiene sentido. Eres inteligente, guapo, económicamente independiente... y pareces agradable. ¿Hay alguna razón para que sigas soltero? ―Me inclino hacia delante para examinar su dedo anular más de cerca―. ¿O es que no lo estás?

Con una risita, acerca su mano más a mí y mueve los dedos.

―Nunca he estado casado y tampoco estoy viendo a nadie. Tuve una novia en la universidad, pero lo de la larga distancia no funcionó para nosotros después de graduarnos. He salido con gente de forma intermitente desde entonces, pero con las largas horas en el barco y los traslados, nada ha durado. Tampoco ayuda que soy un poco aburrido y algo tímido.

Le echo la mirada más escéptica que soy capaz de conjurar.

―¡Lo digo en serio! ―Ríe―. Prefiero quedarme en casa y ver una película que ir a un bar o algo así.

―¿Y la parte de la timidez?

―A lo mejor esa no es la palabra correcta. Simplemente tiendo a no hablar mucho a no ser que tenga una razón para ello. Y, antes de que digas nada, ―continúa con una sonrisita satisfecha al notar mi expresión―, a ti te considero una buena razón.

―Um... ¿gracias?

―Solo estoy siendo honesto. Ahora es tu turno. Aunque no has mencionado nada sobre una pareja, ¿la tienes? ―Cruza los dedos de las dos manos y cierra los ojos―. Por favor di no, por favor di no, ―salmodia en un teatral susurro.

Una imagen de Jake aparece ante mis ojos y tengo que suprimir un estremecimiento en lugar de reírme por las tonterías de Edward como quiero hacer. Por suerte, la sensación no dura mucho y él no parece notarlo.

―No, no tengo a nadie.

Intento no pensar en lo cierto que es eso a más de un nivel.

―Señorita, ¿estaba bien su souvlaki? ―pregunta nuestra camarera mientras recoge el plato vacío de Edward.

Bajo la mirada al kebab de pollo casi sin tocar y luego le doy una brillante sonrisa.

―¡Estaba genial! Pero he comido tarde, así que me he llenado muy rápido. ¿Podría ponérmelo para llevar?

―Se lo envolveré, ―dice, cogiendo mi plato―. ¿Quieren algo de postre o café?

Me llevo una mano al estómago, sacudo la cabeza y señalo hacia Edward.

Él pide la cuenta y discutimos sobre si va a pagar mi parte o no. Dice que me dejará pagar si acepto cenar con él otra vez. Cuando ruedo los ojos y le doy mi tarjeta de crédito, se siente exultante. Secretamente, yo también lo estoy.

Hay una ansiosa tensión entre nosotros mientras caminamos hasta nuestros coches. Edward no hace ningún intento obvio de tocarme, pero nuestros brazos se rozan mientras nos movemos. Me pregunto si va a darme un beso de despedida. Espero que lo haga.

Aun así, no me sorprendo cuando simplemente extiende los brazos y pregunta si puede abrazarme. Después de todo, las señales de interés que le he mostrado han sido mínimas y esta cena ni siquiera ha sido una cita de verdad.

Sus brazos son fuertes y cómodos, y un suspiro escapa de mí mientras me permito disfrutar de la sensación. Nos abrazamos varios segundos y luego nos apartamos lentamente. Me pregunto si mi mirada es tan soñadora como la suya cuando nos despedimos.

Mi apartamento no está muy lejos del restaurante y pronto estoy cruzando la puerta, con la caja de la comida para llevar en la mano.

Como una respuesta pavloviana, mi estómago ruge en cuanto la cerradura suena detrás de mí. Hasta el momento he tenido un "buen" día, pero mi cuerpo pide comida a gritos. Quiere más de las 600 calorías que le he permitido absorber.

Dejo el recipiente en la pequeña mesa de cocina y me siento delante de él. Y lo miro fijamente.

Si soy capaz de ignorar el dolor que me produce el hambre e irme a la cama ahora... pero ni siquiera son las nueve. Normalmente no puedo dormirme hasta las diez por lo menos.

Me levanto para ir al botiquín, saco un bote de pastillas para dormir y lo pongo sobre la encimera. Y lo miro fijamente.

Si me tomo dos pastillas, estaré dormida en treinta minutos, pero también me sentiré adormilada durante varias horas cuando me despierte por la mañana. Una pastilla tiene un efecto menos severo, pero tarda más en hacerme efecto.

Dejando el bote intacto en la encimera, voy a la habitación a coger mi diario. Puede que escribir ayude a quitarme el hambre de la cabeza. Por el camino, sin embargo, paso ante la comida. Me detengo. Y la miro fijamente.

Incluso aunque me coma los dos kebabs del recipiente, habré consumido menos de 1000 calorías en todo el día.

Pero he estado antes en esta situación. Sé cómo terminará esto. Pasarán una de dos cosas: no seré capaz de parar solo con el pollo o me odiaré por dejar que el hambre gane e intentaré vomitar el fallo. De cualquier manera, empezará otro ciclo.

No quiero que lo haga. Sabiendo que veré a Edward mañana, lo quiero incluso menos. Ya ha sido objeto de una mentira sobre mi comida sin terminar y cuando preguntó por mis nudillos raspados.

A lo mejor simplemente debería tomar las pastillas para dormir. Vuelvo al baño.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, hago una y otra vez el mismo camino, con los argumentos saltando por mi cabeza como bolas de lotería. Me agarro la cabeza entre las manos y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Quiero gritar.

Mi agotado cuerpo se detiene frente a la mesa de la cocina y levanto el souvlaki.

Abro la caja y lo miro fijamente.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, las que me sigáis en Facebook ya sabéis que no he subido antes porque he estado de viaje. ¡Después de veinte años deseando ir, por fin he pasado 6 días en Londres!

En fin, las que me seguís en Facebook también sabéis que a partir de ahora voy a actualizar cada dos días.

Así que disfrutad de este capítulo, decidme qué pensáis y nos vemos el jueves.

-Bells :)


	12. Chica dura

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo doce – Chica dura

―Hola, papá. Siento no haber hablado contigo anoche, estaba... um... haciendo algo en ese momento.

―Está bien. Solo llamaba para ver cómo va todo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.

―El proyecto del software para la Marina me ha mantenido ocupada. Ya estamos en las fases finales. ―Intento aclararme la garganta irritada―. Además de eso, todo está igual. ―Aparto el teléfono de mi boca y toso un par de veces.

―¿Estás enferma?

―No, solo... bueno, puede. Podría ser un resfriado o alergia o algo.

Es una buena maniobra de distracción, pero Charlie Swan no se siente satisfecho.

―¿Estás segura de que eso es todo? ¿Has visto a un médico?

―No, la verdad es que no creo que eso sea...

―Deberías ir a hacerte una revisión. Asegúrate de contarle al doctor todos los síntomas, sin importar lo pequeños que sean. Nunca sabes lo que puedes haber cogido al trabajar cerca de esos militares que trabajan por todo el mundo. ¿Estás al día con tus vacunas?

―Sí, papá. Y sé que no es nada serio. De verdad, yo solo...

Mi voz se apaga mientras miro por el cristal delantero de mi coche. Me estoy escondiendo en el aparcamiento durante la comida para que Edward no me encuentre. Si hoy se acerca demasiado, tal vez vea los puntos rojos y morados alrededor de mis ojos que el corrector no puede esconder completamente.

―¿Qué pasa, Bells? ―me insta mi padre―. Habla conmigo. ¿Estás trabajando demasiado? ¿Te está estresando el proyecto?

Hay genuina preocupación en su voz y unas ardientes lágrimas se forman tras mis párpados. Quiero volver atrás en el tiempo a cuando era una niña y mi mayor problema era una rodilla raspada; él podía poner una tirita y hacer que me sintiera mejor. Quiero ese tipo de confort ahora. Lo necesito.

Pero el nostálgico anhelo me hace hacer algo poco inteligente.

―En realidad, papá, he estado teniendo, uh... bueno, ha empeorado de nuevo.

―¿Qué ha empeorado? ―pregunta con cautela.

―La depresión y... um... lo otro.

El silencio pesa en la línea. Me limpio la humedad de las mejillas y utilizo el volante para apoyar la frente.

―Creí que lo habías superado después de dejar a ese chico. ¿Por qué iba a volver después de todos estos años? ―Su tono se ha vuelto profesional y despegado, como si estuviera inmerso en una de sus investigaciones criminales.

―No sé si alguna vez ha desaparecido realmente, ―contesto rota―. Todo pareció estar mejor durante un tiempo, pero creo que siempre ha estado ahí. Ahora va mal, muy mal, y no sé qué hacer.

―Hmmm. Bueno, obviamente no puedes ir a un psicólogo mediante el seguro; el peligro de que pierdas la acreditación para asuntos _Top Secret_ es demasiado alto y sería el fin de tu carrera. Tampoco podrás tomar antidepresivos sin que se note, porque a veces provocan falsos positivos en las pruebas de drogas para anfetaminas o benzodiacepina. ―Suspira―. Maldición, Bells, que desastre. Está en riesgo todo por lo que has trabajado.

―Lo sé, pero...

―No te preocupes, cariño, haremos algo. Empecemos con lo de, uh... vomitar. ¿Es eso lo que te deprime? Deberías dejar de flagelarte por eso. Sí, no es el mejor hábito del mundo, pero tampoco es para tanto. ¿No lo hacen todas las modelos y gimnastas? Ni siquiera es tan malo como fumar cuando lo piensas.

―Sí, supongo... ―susurro mientras intento hacer que mi corazón deje de tratar de salirse de mi pecho. Siento como si me hiciera cada vez más pequeña, encogiendo y desapareciendo sobre mí misma.

―En cuanto a la depresión... tienes que encontrar un plan. Lee algún libro sobre ello o mira si puedes encontrar terapia online. Haz ejercicio para liberar endorfinas, encuentra un nuevo hobby o sal más. ¿Estás haciendo ya alguna de esas cosas? ¿Estás intentando superar esto, Bells? ¿Intentándolo _de verdad_?

―Bueno, yo...

―Entonces tienes que intentarlo con más fuerza. Vamos, sé que eres mejor que esto. No dejes que todo esto arruine tu vida. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. No quieres que vuelvan a encerrarte, ¿verdad?

―No... por supuesto que no.

―Eso no ha sonado muy convincente.

Me aclaro la garganta y pruebo otra vez.

―Lo intentaré más fuerte, puede que busque lo de la terapia online que has mencionado o algo.

―Bien. Yo investigaré un poco más y veré qué se me ocurre. Aguanta, niña. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Eres mi chica fuerte, ¿verdad?

Me hundo las uñas en las palmas de las manos y aprieto los dientes.

―Verdad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, está claro que Bella no está sometida solo a sus propias exigencias. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el sábado!

-Bells :)


	13. Dejarse ir

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo trece – Dejarse ir

-Doce años antes-

 _27 de noviembre de 2003_

 _Feliz Acción de Gracias para mí._

 _En lugar de estar en casa en Forks, estoy atrapada en el Hospital McLean. Mi TRAG*, Becca, me trajo aquí el martes por la noche y, como todos los doctores están demasiado ocupados teniendo una vida, no me evaluarán hasta el lunes, puede que el martes. Eso significa que voy a tener muchas partidas de solitario y teléfono gratis._

 _Al menos me dejarán ir a_ Next House* _con un acompañante esta la mañana para poder coger algunas cosas de mi habitación. Mi madre me trajo ayer algunos básicos antes de volar de vuelta a casa, pero en ese momento yo estaba con vigilancia cada treinta minutos y no podía tener cosas como papel y bolígrafo. Es molesto cuando alguien te controla cada media hora para asegurarse de que no te estás abriendo las muñecas o algo. Creo que en mi caso era un poco demasiado, pero aun así era mejor que la vigilancia cada 5 minutos en la que me habían tenido durante mi primera hora aquí. Me sentí mal por la pobre chica que me vigilaba -creo que directamente debería haber cogido una revista y haberse sentado en una silla junto a mi cama._

 _Y, ¿cómo había pasado todo esto? Es fácil para mí explicarlo, pero difícil de creer. Básicamente, me apagué._

 _Había pasado todo el fin de semana en la sala de ordenadores, trabajando en mi tarea del programa. Literalmente. Me llevé la almohada, una bolsa de snacks y una Coca Cola Light de 2 litros (la primera de muchas ese fin de semana). Cuando salí el lunes por la mañana temprano, tenía un programa terminado en mi pen drive y un total de cuatro horas de sueño fragmentado._

 _También tenía que entregar un trabajo el miércoles, así que eso significaba trabajar también toda la noche del lunes. Pero, en algún momento antes del amanecer, empecé a sentir pánico por no terminar; luego empecé a odiarme a mí misma por... bueno, por nada y por todo. Había mucha presión y me sentía una fracasada por no poder con todo. Me dio el bajón y, de alguna manera, terminé en mi cama, mirando al techo y gimiendo de vez en cuando._

 _Así es como Jess me encontró por la mañana. Como una buena compañera de piso, intentó todo lo que pudo para sacarme de ello, pero estaba demasiado deprimida como para responder o incluso mirarla. No la culpo por asustarse y llamar a Becca._

 _Lo que pasó después lo tengo un poco borroso. Recuerdo hablar con el Decano No-Sé-Quien. Empecé a salir del bajón cuando se mencionó McLean, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya había tomado la decisión de ingresarme involuntariamente como paciente de psiquiatría._

 _Encantador._

 _Creo que reaccionó de forma exagerada. Sí, en ese momento a mí no me importaba si vivía o moría, pero tampoco es que estuviera planeando suicidarme. Puede que hubiera tenido esos pensamientos en concreto antes, pero ella no lo sabía. Creo que simplemente quería irse a casa para rellenar su pavo, y necesitaba una forma de sacarme del campus y de su responsabilidad. Perra._

 _De todas formas, aquí estoy, haciendo tiempo hasta que pueda convencer el lunes al doctor de que mi bajón fue el resultado del estrés y la falta de sueño. Y la verdad es que esas cosas sí que jugaron un gran papel. Sé que tengo otros problemas serios -demonios, no soy estúpida-, pero solo tengo que seguir adelante, jugando al juego._

 _Supongo que aquí no se está tan mal. Lo cierto es que he podido ponerme al día con el sueño acumulado en mi pequeña habitación -es justo lo suficientemente grande para la cama de cabecero metálico, una mesilla de noche, una pequeña cómoda y una silla. Y al menos tengo mi propio baño con ducha._

 _Una enfermera me trae las comidas en un recipiente de poliestireno. Ahora que estoy fuera de la vigilancia por suicidio, recibo comidas que puedo tomar con cubiertos de plástico. No es que sean las cosas más sabrosas del mundo, pero tampoco es terrible._

 _Estar fuera de vigilancia también significa que puedo dejar mi habitación, aunque los únicos lugares a los que tenemos permitido ir son los pasillos y la sala común. Es raro caminar por un pasillo y ver todas las puertas bien cerradas con tarjetas de colores que muestran con cuanta frecuencia hay que ir a ver a una persona, pero hay muchas puertas sin tarjeta -como la mía ahora._

 _Hoy he ido a la sala común unas cuantas veces y he visto a algunos de los otros pacientes hacer sus cosas. Da un poco de miedo, para ser honesta. Creo que soy la más joven de todos los que están aquí ahora mismo -todos los demás son de mediana edad o más mayores. La mayoría parecen estar como en trance y simplemente se quedan sentados mirando a la nada hasta que es hora de hacer cola para recoger las medicinas. Unos cuantos caminan de un lado a otro de la sala en un patrón infinito, como esos animales del zoo que llevan años encerrados en un espacio pequeño. Me pregunto si será lo mismo para esta gente y, si lo es, ¿el espacio en que están atrapados es físico o mental? ¿Los dos?_

 _Siempre había pensado que era demasiado inteligente y fuerte para estar en un lugar como este, pero luego estaba Marcus. Si no le hubiera visto coger su vaso de plástico con las pastillas, habría pensado que trabajaba aquí. Es un hombre alto, delgado, con pelo castaño que empieza a canear y una gran barba. Se puede ver la inteligencia y la vida en sus ojos. Ríe y habla con todos, y anoche sacó una guitarra para tocar. Era muy bueno._

 _Parece ser que Marcus era profesor de aeronáutica en el MIT -le escuché hablando con una de las enfermeras, pero dejaron la habitación antes de que pudiera enterarme de nada más. ¿Cómo terminaba aquí un tipo como él? Parece tan normal... aunque parecía que o llevaba un tiempo ya en McLean o que había estado aquí antes._

 _Se me hace difícil entender porqué se dejó ir y tiró a la basura una vida tan prometedora. No puedo dejar que eso me pase nunca._

 _Soy mejor que eso._

 _No soy tan débil._

* * *

 _*TRAG: Tutor/a Residente de Alumnos Graduados._

 _*_ Next House: una residencia para alumnos no graduados del MIT.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya sabemos porqué internaron a Bella. Es que no es bueno ponerse tanta presión encima.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Nos vemos el lunes.

-Bells :)


	14. Atractivo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo catorce – Atractivo

―¿Edward?

Miro sobre mi hombro a donde está parado, mirando fijamente con una expresión que es una mezcla de asombro, anhelo y melancolía. Me remueve los sentimientos.

―¿Qué va mal?

Sin apartar la mirada, sacude lentamente la cabeza y me da una pequeña sonrisa.

―Había olvidado lo condenadamente sexys que son esas damas.

Entrecierro los ojos ante el sol de la tarde, intentando evaluar el sensual atractivo del navío de acero que tengo delante. Este destructor de clase Arleigh-Burke es ciertamente una obra de ingeniería notable y parece muy capaz, pero no estoy segura de que me parezca sexy.

Edward me toca el brazo y luego señala a un barco que está en un muelle adyacente.

―Mira aquel crucero. ¿Ves lo pesado que es en la parte superior y la forma de caja? Parece que un fuerte viento podría darle la vuelta. Y esos mástiles... nada atractivos. ―Chasquea la lengua y vuelve a mirar el destroyer―. Ahora compáralo con esta belleza. Es elegante, bien proporcionada y aerodinámica, con líneas limpias... y todas estas elecciones de diseño son una forma clásica de funcionalidad... pequeña sección radar transversal, supervivencia aumentada... ―Suelta un suspiro de admiración―. Como he dicho, muy _sexy_.

―Bueno, vale, ―digo riendo―. ¿Necesitas un minuto a solas o algo?

Me da un ligero empujoncito para que empiece a andar hacia la proa del destroyer.

―No, me tranquilizaré. Por supuesto, si tuviera una vista mejor que apreciar...

Su paso más lento le ha dejado un poco por detrás de mí y monta todo un espectáculo para mirarme el culo. Tras rodar los ojos -algo que parece que hago mucho cuando estoy con él- le cojo de la muñeca y tiro de él para ponerle a mi lado. Él ríe cuando le hago subir primero las escaleras de la pasarela.

Como es tradición, se detiene a tres cuartos del camino por la proa, mira hacia popa -dónde flota la bandera- y hace un firme saludo militar. Veo a numerosos militares todos los días rendir el mismo honor, pero hay algo especial en ver a un miembro de la Marina saludar a la bandera en un barco. La imagen tiene incluso más atractivo cuando dicho militar es tan atractivo como lo es Edward.

Cruzo la pasarela y me uno a él en el puesto de mando del barco. Una joven oficial de uniforme que seguramente no tendrá más de 22 o 23 años, está de pie en el podio e intenta con todas sus fuerzas mantener una postura profesional mientras admira el aspecto de mi compañía.

Edward le sonríe con tranquilidad.

―Buenas tardes. Soy el Teniente Comandante Cullen. ¿Podría decirle al Capitán que me gustaría verle si no está ocupado?

―¿Cullen? ―repite ella con algo de sorpresa―. Espere, por favor, Señor. ―Se acerca a una cabina telefónica gris que está montada en la mampara, introduce un número y habla en voz baja por el auricular un momento.

―Está de camino, ―le informa a Edward, que está inspeccionando el barco con ojo medio-admirado, medio-crítico.

Solo pasan un puñado de minutos antes de que un hombre alto con un uniforme gris y azul salga del interior del barco cruzando una puerta hermética. Tiene una figura delgada similar a la de Edward y, según se acerca a nosotros, puedo ver un mayor parecido en sus fuertes mandíbulas y los pómulos definidos.

Edward le hace un desenvuelto saludo militar al oficial senior, quien se lo devuelve con un movimiento de su muñeca cerca de su cabeza.

―Vaya sorpresa. Creí que ibas a venir mañana. Incluso había programado un día de campo en tu honor, ―dice el Capitán con tono sarcástico.

―No hace falta que hagas limpieza extra por mí.

El Capitán sacude la cabeza con tristeza.

―Pero el departamento de ingeniería estaba deseando tener tu ayuda para limpiar las cloacas.

Suelto una risita por la facilidad con la que Edward ha caído en la trampa y él sonríe de buena gana.

―Bella, este es mi divertidisimo hermano mayor, Jasper. ―Inclina la cabeza hacia mí―. Bella es la jefa del proyecto del módulo de simulación marítima que estoy probando en J7.

Jasper y yo nos damos un apretón de manos mientras Edward continúa.

―Ha habido una pequeña dificultad en el programa, así que tenemos un par de horas de tiempo muerto mientras lo solucionan. Cuando supe que Bella nunca había estado en un destroyer, imaginé que estaría bien matar dos pájaros de un tiro y traerla conmigo.

―Sin embargo, he visitado un submarino y un portaaviones, así que tengo algo de idea de qué va, ―aclaro, no queriendo parecer completamente ignorante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de mi proyecto actual.

Jasper mira su reloj y luego estira la mano hacia el podio para coger dos distintivos de visitante. Le da una roja a Edward que tiene un sello de "No Necesita Acompañante". Contrariamente, la mía es blanca y en ella se puede leer "Necesita Acompañante".

―Puedo enseñaros mi cabina y hasta la zona de los oficiales, pero tengo una reunión en 15 minutos. Edward tendrá que encargarse de ahí en adelante. ―Jasper sonríe y le da una palmada a su hermano en la espalda―. Por supuesto, ha pasado mucho tiempo para él. Si se pierde, puedes pedirle señas a cualquier miembro de la tripulación.

―Oh. Ja, ja, hoy eres todo risas, ―murmura Edward con sarcasmo―. ¿Sabes qué más es divertido? Creo que este fin de semana voy a estar enfermo y no podré cuidar a los niños para que tengas tu cita con Alice.

Sonrío por su juguetona pelea mientras les sigo a las entrañas del barco. Subimos por una escalera vertical y bajamos un pasillo hasta la cabina de dos habitaciones del Capitán. Jasper me deja mirar hasta saciar mi curiosidad y luego me presenta a algunos oficiales que están trabajando con ordenadores en sus camarotes individuales. A juzgar por las expresiones cansadas que veo, el papeleo consume tanto tiempo y da tantos dolores de cabeza a bordo como en cualquier otro lugar.

Tras una cálida despedida y una mirada significativa pobremente disimulada hacia su hermano, Jasper me deja en las "capaces manos de Edward". Mi acompañante tiene la decencia de parecer tímido.

―Vaya, hoy estoy recibiendo indirectas con doble sentido de todas partes, ―comento secamente mientras él me muestra la cámara de los oficiales.

―Lo siento. Supongo que estoy siendo un poco demasiado obvio con cuánto me gustas, ¿no? ―dice con algo de vergüenza―. Intentaré bajar el tono.

―Oh. Bueno, eh... no me importa... mucho.

―Vale... bien...

Son sonreímos incómodos y me siento como una adolescente tonta otra vez.

―Vamos, déjame enseñarte el resto del barco. ―Coge mi mano y me lleva al pasillo.

Subimos por otra escalera vertical hasta el puente de mando, dónde me siento en la silla del Capitán y miro por unos prismáticos. Edward me enseña los paneles de navegación y me muestra cómo conducir el barco cuando está en movimiento.

Me lleva de nuevo a la cubierta principal, donde doy una vuelta por el Centro de Información de Combate, la cocina y el comedor, una sala de ingeniería y una de las habitaciones con literas de la tripulación.

―Hay otro sitio que quiero enseñarte en las entrañas y luego haremos nuestra última parada en el atracadero, ―dice Edward, abriendo una brillante puerta roja que tiene un emblema de bomberos―. Esto es un armario de reparación, dónde se guarda el equipo de control de daños. Mi primer cargo en la Marina fue como Asistente de Control de Daños en un destroyer. Estaba a cargo de dirigir el control de todo el barco en caso de fuego, inundación, gases tóxicos o situaciones nucleares.

―Vaya, impresionante, ―murmuro, notando la expresión de pasión que tiene mientras examina el pequeño espacio lleno de equipo y materiales de reparación―. Parece que lo echas mucho de menos.

Se gira hacia mí y suelta un suspiro apenas audible.

―Sí, lo hago. He tenido algunas de las experiencias más increíbles de mi vida en la Marina y me encantaba estar en un barco, estar en el mar. Pero dejarlo fue lo correcto. No tenía mucho además de mi carrera y solo habría empeorado según subía de rango. No me arrepiento de un solo segundo de mi servicio, pero esa vida no era para mí.

―¿Ahora sientes que estás en el camino correcto?

―Creo que tiene el potencial de serlo. Trabajar como asesor financiero no da el mismo nivel de satisfacción laboral, pero tendré un horario más flexible. Con suerte, podré ir a los partidos de fútbol, recitales de música y fiestas de cumpleaños de mis sobrinos. No será como antes, cuando era el extraño que siempre se perdía los picnics y los viajes a la playa de la familia Cullen.

Edward se acerca más a mí y me coge la mano.

―Sin embargo, la mejor parte es que cuando conozca a una mujer hermosa e inteligente, podré pedirle que pase el día conmigo sin preocuparme sobre cancelaciones porque algún equipo se ha estropeado o han arrestado a un tripulante. Esto es importante porque, si esta increíble mujer acepta, no voy a querer que nada interrumpa el tiempo que pase con ella.

―Oh, ya veo. ―Mi voz es baja y ronca. Una sensación de dolorosa presión comienza bajo mi cintura.

Edward aprieta su agarre en mis dedos mientras su mano libre se ahueca en mi cuello y mandíbula. Siento la hebilla del cinturón de su uniforme rozar mi camisa y, tarde, me doy cuenta de que mis caderas buscan contacto mientras se mueven hacia él.

―¿Bella?

Levanto la mirada hacia los suaves labios que acaban de pronunciar mi nombre.

―¿Hmmm?

―Tengo muchas ganas de besarte. ¿Te parece bien?

Ahora mi mirada va a esos claros ojos verdes que proclaman abiertamente el deseo que siente por mí. Veo un destello de calor en ellos en cuanto escucha mi inevitable respuesta susurrada.

―Sí.

Cierro los ojos con ansiosa anticipación mientras su boca desciende sobre la mía.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, sé que este capítulo os emocionará a muchas. Con calma, no olvidéis que esta historia es un drama. Tiene 37 capítulos y vamos solo por el 14, así que las cosas malas todavía están por llegar.

Pero sí, por un momento, tenéis permiso para emocionaros.

¡Se han besadoooo!

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Nos vemos el miércoles.

-Bells :)


	15. Descansar

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo quince – Descansar

―Sus dedicados esfuerzos durante estas dos semanas han sido una parte integral del éxito del Proyecto SeaStar. Aprecio la paciencia que han demostrado mientras nos deshacíamos de los defectos del programa. Su apoyo las veinticuatro horas ha asegurado que el proyecto trascurriera sin problemas, incluso al enfrentarnos a problemas imprevistos. Ha sido un placer y un honor trabajar con ustedes, y espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse en el futuro. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Si van a viajar, que tengan un buen viaje a casa.

Le hago un gesto con la cabeza al Sargento Palmer, el coordinador administrativo de Preparación de Reservistas, y él ocupa mi puesto al frente de la sala para continuar con el informe. Salgo con paso rápido y la cabeza en alto del Puerto 11 pero, en cuanto las pesadas puertas se cierran detrás de mí, mi cuerpo cae contra la pared. Aunque me siento muy tentada a tumbarme y dormir en medio del pasillo, me tomo unos segundos para recuperar las fuerzas y luego me arrastro hasta el lugar de trabajo de mi equipo.

Unas caras igualmente agotadas me saludan al entrar en la habitación.

―Buen trabajo, chicos. Sé que todavía hay un montón de papeleo que hacer, pero nos preocuparemos de ello mañana. Salid de aquí de una puta vez y meteos en la cama.

Se oyen algunas respuestas murmuradas mezcladas con sonidos guturales ininteligibles mientras el equipo recoge sus pertenencias y se va. Después de tres intensos días y medio pasados durmiendo en cortos tramos cuando había un hueco, todos estamos reventados.

Ofrecer un control y apoyo continuos para este proyecto multinacional habría sido agotador incluso con todo el personal presente, pero hemos tenido que realizar la tarea con dos personas menos de las esperadas. Tyler tuvo un accidente de coche durante el fin de semana y salió del hospital ayer. Además, uno de los reservistas, el Comandante Llewellyn, pilló la gripe y ha estado de baja dos días.

Aunque son las once de la mañana, sé que dejar que todos se tomen libre el resto del día es la decisión correcta. Algunos miembros del equipo llevan aquí dieciocho horas seguidas y yo estoy básicamente en muerte cerebral. Solo he ido una vez a casa desde el lunes, eligiendo en su lugar echarme siestas en salas de conferencias desiertas y ducharme en el vestuario.

En cuanto la última persona ha salido por la puerta, apoyo la cabeza sobre mis brazos. Todas las células de mi cuerpo piden a gritos mi cómoda cama, pero me agota solo pensar en salir hasta mi coche y conducir veinte minutos con el tráfico de la hora de comer. Aunque sé que si no me levanto y empiezo a moverme me quedaré dormida en mi escritorio, no soy capaz de obligarme a levantarme de la silla.

Un golpecito en la puerta me despierta sobresaltada de mi sueño superficial. Al echarle una mirada a mi reloj, me doy cuenta de que han pasado veinte minutos desde que apoyé la cabeza. Me froto los ojos y me limpio la boca antes de arrastrarme hasta la puerta.

Edward no dice ni una palabra mientras entra en la sala. Me surge una leve curiosidad cuando se cuelga mi bolso y se coloca mi bolsa de ropa sobre su brazo, pero no es hasta que me está ayudando a subir al asiento del copiloto de su coche de alquiler que a mi lento cerebro se le ocurre preguntarle qué está haciendo.

―Voy a meterte en la cama, ―contesta con firmeza.

Asiento y no pierdo tiempo en caer dormida contra la ventanilla.

Siento dolor físico cuando me levanta para salir del coche. Todo lo que veo son borrosos rayos de color mientras me lleva por el vestíbulo del hotel hasta el ascensor. Me apoyo pesadamente contra su pecho, y es tan cómodo y cálido que suelto un bajo gruñido cuando el sonido del ascensor anuncia que hemos llegado a su planta. Mis débiles quejas no cesan hasta que Edward me guía sobre el colchón tamaño king y me tapa con las mantas.

―¿No te unes a mí? ―murmuro contra sus labios cuando me da un suave beso.

El negro velo de la inconsciencia me cubre antes de que pueda oír su respuesta.

* . *

Mi primer pensamiento cuando mis ojos se abren de nuevo es que voy a llegar tarde a clase. Estoy a punto de quitarme de encima el brazo de Jake para salir de la cama cuando me doy cuenta de la verdad. El firme cuerpo que tengo al lado pertenece a Edward y yo estoy en su habitación de hotel.

Una perezosa sonrisa se extiende por mi cara mientras me acurruco más cerca de su cuerpo durmiente. Desde nuestra pseudo-cita en el restaurante griego hace una semana, Edward y yo hemos pasado juntos tanto tiempo libre como hemos tenido. Desafortunadamente, el comienzo del SeaStar el lunes significó que nuestras reuniones estaban limitadas a descansos para tomar café y besos robados al vernos pasar.

A pesar del vacilante comienzo de nuestra relación por mi parte, nunca imaginé que la primera vez que compartiésemos cama sería para dormir. Sin embargo, es una evolución sencilla que parece estar funcionando bien. Normalmente yo me lanzo de cabeza a la rutina diaria y, aunque esa forma de abordarlo me trae más éxitos, los fallos pueden ser de proporciones espectaculares -véase Jake.

Antes de quedarme atrapada pensando en un pasado desagradable, tomo aire profundamente y aparto los recuerdos de mi ex-novio. La verdad es que preferiría formar unos nuevos con el dulce hombre que está a mi lado.

Dormito un rato hasta que la naturaleza me obliga a levantarme. Tras sacar mi neceser de viaje de mi bolsa de la ropa, entro en el baño de puntillas, uso el váter y luego me lavo los dientes. Con suerte, mi boca tendrá un buen uso en el futuro cercano y quiero estar lista.

Edward todavía está como un tronco cuando vuelvo a meterme en la cama con él. Había estado tumbado de lado, pero se ha puesto boca arriba mientras yo no estaba. No estoy segura de si el cambio de posición es una bendición o una maldición. Mis dedos se curvan en un apretado puño al ver cómo las sábanas se levantan sobre la zona de su ingle. Él también ha echado muchas horas en el SeaStar y merece dormir sin interrupciones, sin importar lo mucho que mis manos deseen ponerse a explorar.

Soy capaz de mantener quieta la parte superior de mi cuerpo, pero es imposible evitar que mis muslos se muevan por la incomodidad. Cierro los ojos, pero eso no ayuda mucho; la imagen mental del tentador bulto permanece. Mi mente se llena de pensamientos de lo que quiero hacer: tocarle, saborearle, tomarle en mi interior.

Intentar concentrarme en otra cosa es inútil. En general, no hay muchas cosas tan atrayentes como Edward pero, cuando está tumbado en una cama junto a mí con una erección de tamaño considerable, mi mente solo va en una dirección. Dice mucho de mi sentido de lo apropiado que, cuando mi mano se estira hacia él, descansa sobre un firme pectoral en lugar de en su destino deseado.

Sin embargo, el constante ritmo de su corazón sí que me da un poco de calma y, al final, puedo abrir los ojos sin miedo de que mi mirada baje por su cuerpo. En su lugar, me empapo de la delicia visual que es su hermoso perfil. Hay un fuerte vigor en las angulosas líneas de su mejilla, nariz y mandíbula, pero sus largas pestañas y los labios rosas parecen muy suaves en contraste. Miro anhelante a lo que sé que es una boca con talento, y entonces me sorprende al moverse.

―Bella...

―¿Edward?

―¿Qué le dice la nariz al pañuelo?

Su voz suena rasposa y baja -adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo. Me asaltan necesidades igual de urgentes de acariciarle como a una mascota y saltar sobre él.

―Creo que te conozco, me suenas.

En su lugar gimo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Tras la respuesta al capítulo 14... os dejo esto. Puede que haya más en el 16, quien sabe...

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta el viernes!

-Bells :)


	16. Saturación

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo dieciséis – Saturación

Manos, caderas, dientes, lengua. Está en todas partes al mismo tiempo y no es suficiente.

La ropa es una molesta barrera para el contacto que necesitamos. Piel con piel, cuerpos alineados. Eso es lo que necesitamos. Las sábanas se enredan entre sus piernas mientras se mueve sobre mí, peleándose apresuradamente con los botones de mi blusa. Mis pantalones y la ropa interior se unen rápidamente a sus bóxer y camiseta en el suelo.

Por fin, _por fin_ , puedo tomar su dureza en mi mano, algo que he deseado hacer desde nuestro primer beso. Su cuerpo se sacude como respuesta y embiste en mi agarre mientras un siseo escapa de entre sus dientes. Nunca antes me he sentido tan poderosa y tan humilde, tan taimada y tan agradecida, todo al mismo tiempo.

Su boca está en mi cuello, mordiendo, succionando... Gime contra mi piel cuando mi pulgar extiende humedad por una suave punta redondeada. Me deleito con la sensación de su peso en mi mano, pero no es suficiente.

Edward sigue mi orden silenciosa y se tumba para darme acceso completo. Hay un ansioso desconcierto en su expresión cuando una de mis manos se mueve entre mis piernas. La comprensión se muestra en forma de un jadeo cuando mis resbaladizos dedos se curvan alrededor de su polla.

Arriba y encima, girando y tirando, mi mano se mueve a un ritmo fijo que le tiene agarrado a las sábanas. Su espalda se tensa, sus caderas se mueven siguiendo el ritmo, y yo me lamo los labios hambrienta. Con los ojos cerrados, no se da cuenta de mis intenciones hasta que se está deslizando dentro y fuera de mi boca.

―Oh joder... ―Su cuerpo se queda muy quieto―. No puedo... todavía no... ven aquí...

Estira los brazos hacia mí, pero le evado al bajar por su cuerpo, bajando la lengua por la parte interna de su erección al moverme. Su gruñido retumba por todo su cuerpo y hace otro intento de levantarme. Al final se rinde cuando mis labios acarician los pliegues de piel bajo su polla.

―Dios, eso está muy bien, ―suspira.

Me detengo un momento para sonreír ampliamente y luego sigo prestándole toda mi atención. Sus gruñidos y siseos me animan hasta que mis actos no son suficiente. Le necesito en mi boca de nuevo.

―Bella... ―Quiere su propia oportunidad de explorar.

Esta vez, le dejo tumbarme boca arriba. Edward no pierde el tiempo y se pega a mi pecho, tomando mi pezón en su boca. Una mano baja entre mis piernas, acercando dos dedos a mi clítoris, rodeándolo, rozando, acariciando, pero sin hacer contacto completamente en ningún momento. Me arqueo hacia él en vano; su mano se mueve conmigo, adaptando su toque para mantener esa frustrante ligereza continua. Me provoca y me tortura hasta que mi cuerpo se retuerce debajo de él.

―Por favor... te deseo... por favor...

No son palabras lo que digo; es necesidad y promesa, doloroso placer y endulzada desesperación.

Él cede y me cubre, uniendo nuestro deseo entre mis piernas. Sus labios están contra mi oreja, su respiración es pesada y tensa.

―¿Estás segura de que esto está bien? ―dice con voz rasposa―. Compré condones ayer, por si cambiabas de opinión...

―No, no, justo así. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí así.

―Dios, sí... joder...

Empuja lentamente, saboreando el momento, y se detiene al llenarme completamente. Pero la anticipación de más me vuelve loca y le estrecho con fuerza, impaciente e implorante.

Su gruñido llega demasiado tarde como para servir de aviso. La fuerza de la embestida con que responde me pilla con la guardia baja. Es perfecta -profunda, deliberada y dura. Puedo sentir la pasión en su ritmo implacable, haciendo que mis ya ardientes sentidos se incendien. Es como si se hubiera abierto una compuerta o una presa hubiese estallado. Todo lo que lleva en su interior, todo lo que él es, corre por nuestra conexión hasta mi cuerpo.

Le rodeo los muslos con las piernas y me agarro.

Es un hombre poseído. Su boca choca contra la mía, reclamando mis labios, retando a mi lengua. Yo le dejo entrar... le mantengo ahí... con el deseo de tomar cualquier cosa que me de y guardarlo para siempre. Está pasando algo, algo importante; y, aunque no puedo identificarlo, sé lo suficiente como para acoger con gusto su llegada.

Una y otra vez, embiste en mí hasta que siento esas primeras señales de la inminente liberación. Mis caderas se levantan y giran, embisten y bloquean, esperando encontrar el estrecho camino que lleva al fin ineludible. Me arqueo hacia arriba, empujo hacia delante, y entonces...

Ahí. Mis manos van a sus costados y le agarran, sujetándole donde está, y mostrándole dónde acariciar una y otra vez mientras chocamos. En la distancia hay una nebulosa burbuja, borrosa e indefinida, y vamos tras ella, chocando contra el otro mientras nos acercamos a toda prisa hacia nuestro final.

Nuestras bocas se quedan quietas, nuestros labios se apartan, todo queda olvidado excepto la sensación compartida en el lugar en que estamos conectados. La cabeza de Edward, humedecida por el sudor, cae sobre mi hombro, y puedo notar su respiración pesada y cálida; sus gruñidos siguen el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Está ahí, ahí delante, y avanzamos con nuestra victoria asegurada. Según nos acercamos, la meta se aclara y se revela un poco más de nuestra inminente liberación. Es desafiantemente hermoso, con sus temblorosos muros y el centro líquido, un delicado escondite de seductor caos. Mis dedos se hunden en la piel de Edward, mostrando la necesidad que siento, y le escucho. Escucho sus palabras frenéticas y desesperadas que persuaden, suplican y advierten su inminente final, pero no les presto atención. Ahora le estoy usando: él es una extensión de mi deseo. Aprieto las piernas alrededor de sus muslos y le empujo más adentro, acercándonos a esa burbuja de presión que ahora está tensa, condensada y lista para mí. Está suplicando, diciendo que no puede, pidiendo permiso, pero no le escucho. Me estiro y casi puedo tocarlo, estamos tan cerca... tan cerca... sigue... no pares... no pares... no pares...

Ahí.

Con un último movimiento, captura mi necesidad y la abre, liberando ola tras ola de caliente placer líquido que recorre mi cuerpo y amenaza con arrastrarme. Solo la sólida sensación del tembloroso cuerpo de Edward me mantiene anclada a la tierra. Su boca no ha dejado de moverse contra mi piel, pero apenas puedo oírle por encima de la corriente que tengo en los oídos.

―Oh Dios... me corro... tú... Bella... joder...

Con la mirada llena de asombro, se apoya sobre mí en sus brazos temblorosos -pero yo le necesito más cerca. Mis manos rodean su torso y le empujo hacia abajo, completamente contra mí, con tanta piel en contacto como es posible. Sus labios presionan contra mi cuello, su pelo húmedo se enreda con el mío y nuestras piernas se entrelazan.

Ahora hay silencio excepto por nuestras respiraciones jadeantes y los galopantes corazones. Nada existe aparte de nuestros resbaladizos cuerpos y la conexión que compartimos. Estamos agotados, vaciados y en paz.

Y, aun así, nunca me he sentido tan llena. No entiendo cómo o porqué, pero ahora no importa. Quiero deleitarme en este perfecto momento que es completamente suficiente.

No. Es más que eso. Más que suficiente.

Lo es todo.

* * *

¡Hola!

No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. Prefiero que habléis vosotras. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el domingo!

-Bells :)


	17. Joven de corazón

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo diecisiete – Joven de corazón

 _31 de marzo de 2015_

 _Sip, es cierto. Debería haber sabido que no podía luchar contra ello, pero al menos ahora lo acepto. Puedo anunciar mi enfermedad al mundo. Vale, tal vez no esté lista para eso todavía, pero puedo admitirme la verdad a mí misma: yo, Isabella Marie Swan, estoy cien por cien innegablemente, locamente...¡ENAMORADA!_

 _Sí, sí, Sr. Diario, puedo oírte. Es muy pronto, todavía le estoy conociendo, me estoy sumergiendo en las profundidades otra vez y obsesionándome, bla, bla, bla. Puedo oírte y no me importa. Me siento tan feliz ahora que simplemente voy a dejar que las cosas sucedan._

 _Y espero no asustar a Edward en el proceso._

 _Sin embargo, él parece estar en el mismo punto que yo. Nuestras llamadas de teléfono y por Skype han sido increíbles y, aunque todavía no hemos dicho esas tres palabras, creo que él lo siente. A lo mejor está esperando a decirlas en persona. Dios, espero que sí._

 _¡Por fin puedo verle de nuevo! Me ha parecido que este mes no iba a terminar nunca. Fue muy duro verle cruzar la seguridad del aeropuerto y marcharse, juro que sentí la tentación de dejar mi trabajo y subirme en el avión también -ni siquiera ayudó saber que estaría de vuelta en cuatro semanas-; pero pude hacer lo correcto y comportarme como una mujer de mi edad, y resignarme a nuestra separación temporal._

 _Mi edad, ja. Ahora mismo no me siento como si tuviera 30 años; si no fuera porque me miro al espejo, juraría que tengo 16 otra vez y estoy enamorada de un sexy chico mayor. Lo que tampoco está muy lejos de la realidad. Edward tiene cuatro años más que yo y nadie en el planeta podría negar lo sexy que es. Dios, es MUY sexy._

 _Pero... mentiría si dijera que su sublime hermosura no me preocupaba. Como yo lo veo, no entiendo como alguien como él puede sentir atracción por mí. Él es... guau, y yo soy... meh. Un rotundo meh. No hay forma de que vaya a poder mantenerle interesado según envejezca. Está claro que él va a ser uno de esos hombres que está igual de bien, si no mejor, cuando tenga 70._

 _Sin embargo, eso es adelantarme un poco a los acontecimientos. Apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos y debería saber que no debería hacerme ilusiones de una relación duradera con él. Ahora mismo, él solo ve mi versión falsa -la que tiene éxito y seguridad en sí misma, la que no tiene toda una lista de problemas mentales. Puede que pase por alto mis defectos físicos pero, ¿qué pasará si descubre quién soy realmente?_

 _Seguramente saga corriendo -y yo no le culparía. Demonios, hasta yo escaparía de mí si pudiera._

 _Agh, ¡para! No voy a arruinar mi felicidad con esa mierda. ¡Él vuelve mañana y debería estar celebrándolo!_

 _No puedo creer que haya decidido quedarse el apartamento que está entre su oficina y mi casa en lugar del que está al lado de la playa. Y solo ha firmado un alquiler de seis meses. ¿Eso qué significa? Significa algo? ¿Quiero que signifique algo?_

 _Eh, sí quiero. No te olvides de que habla la adulta con mentalidad de adolescente que la semana pasada practicó a escribir Isabella Cullen en su diario. Incluso garabateé algunos anillos de compromiso. Suspiro. Más me vale guardar este diario bajo llave, porque si Edward lo ve sabrá con certeza que estoy loca._

 _Al menos, mi problema alimenticio ha mejorado un poco. Tengo una media d veces por semana en lugar de casi cada día, a veces incluso varias veces al día. Que normalmente él y yo hablemos antes de irme a la cama ayuda bastante; ese es el momento en que más me da hambre. He bajado hasta casi los 58 kilos, así que he hecho algún progreso. Si midiera 1,78 en vez de 1,63, tendría un aspecto increíble. Ja, en mis sueños. Aun así, eso son 2 kilos menos que cuando conocí a Edward y yo le gustaba entonces. Creo._

 _También parezco estar menos deprimida. Espero que dure. De alguna manera, tengo que esconderle esto a Edward. TENGO que hacerlo. Si se entera y le pierdo... no sé qué pasaría, pero seguro que sería malo. No puedo dejar que eso suceda._

 _Y no dejaré que suceda, maldición. Piensa cosas positivas. Piensa en nuestra reunión. Voy a recogerle mañana del aeropuerto y después le traeré aquí para una noche de sexo alucinante. Al día siguiente le ayudaré a mudarse a su nuevo apartamento -y, por "ayudar", me refiero a "bautizar cada superficie horizontal y seguramente alguna vertical"._

 _¡No puedo esperar!_

* * *

¡Hola!

Está claro que Bella tiene una personalidad obsesiva en todos los ámbitos de su vida.

¿Quién más cree que le va a pasar factura? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el martes!

-Bells :)


	18. Grietas

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo dieciocho – Grietas

Puede que Edward sea el pequeño de los hermanos Cullen, pero es el que más se parece a su madre. Nunca he conocido a una persona tan relajada como Esme Cullen. Su naturaleza despreocupada es evidente en la cálida sonrisa que nos saluda cuando Edward y yo entramos en su cocina.

―Oh, son preciosas. Gracias, ―dice, aceptando el ramo de flores que le he llevado―. Me alegro de conocerte por fin.

―Lo mismo digo, Sra. Cullen.

―Puedes llamarme Esme si quieres. ―Le sonríe a su hijo―. Todos están en la parte de atrás. Hay una nevera de bebidas y algunos aperitivos para que piqueis hasta que esté lista la cena.

Me despide con un gesto de la mano y una risa feliz cuando le pregunto si necesita ayuda con algo. Edward coge mi mano y me lleva al jardín trasero.

―Me disculpo por adelantado si las cosas enloquecen un poco, ―advierte―. Los niños pueden ser... nerviosos.

Gritos ahogados pueden oírse ya desde el interior de la casa y, cuando salimos por la puerta trasera, me sorprendo al ver que solo hay cinco niños presentes. Con ese nivel de ruido, había esperado al menos una docena.

Tres chicos y una chica, que parecen tener edad de ir a la escuela primaria, juegan al fútbol con tres adultos. Un chico está sentado en el lateral con Jasper. Edward se acerca a su hermano y coge dos sillas para nosotros.

―Me alegro de verte de nuevo. ―Jasper me saluda con un movimiento de la cabeza y se levanta para darme un rápido abrazo.

Edward estira una mano y revuelve el largo pelo rubio del chico, que tendrá siete u ocho años.

―Este es mi súper guay sobrino. Es el hijo mediano de Emmett y Rosalie. Liam, esta es la Señorita Bella.

―Hola, Liam.

Me mira y pestañea con sus serios ojos azules y hace un movimiento con la cabeza.

―Hola. ―Me sostiene la mirada un momento y luego devuelve la atención al cuaderno de dibujo que tiene en su regazo.

―¿Qué estás dibujando, amigo? ―pregunta Edward, inclinando la cabeza para mirar mejor―. ¿Ese es el tío Jasper?

―Se supone que sí, ―resopla frustrado―, pero su cara está torcida. No me sale bien. ―El papel muestra marcas de que se ha borrado repetidamente.

―Conozco un truco que te puede ayudar, si quieres que te lo enseñe, ―le ofrezco.

―¿Sí? ―Sus ojos me miran con escepticismo.

Edward me cambia el asiento y le hago un gesto para que sea mi modelo. Liam me da su cuaderno en una hoja limpia y mira con cautela mientras dibujo ligeros óvalos y líneas de simetría para mostrar el lugar que ocupan los rasgos faciales principales. Un poco de sombreado le da algo de realismo y luego es el turno de Liam de intentarlo. Vuelve a girarse hacia Jasper y se pone a trabajar.

―Eso está muy bien, ―me murmura Edward al oído―. ¿Has dado clases?

―No, aunque miré algunos libros de dibujo de la biblioteca de niña. Solía hacer garabatos cuando me aburría en clase, pero no es nada más que un pasatiempo.

―Bueno, aun así estoy impresionado. ―Roza con sus labios la piel tras mi oreja, lo que provoca que me recorra un temblor.

Le doy una palmadita en la rodilla.

―Compórtate, ―digo con falsa seriedad.

El partido termina poco después y los siete jugadores se acercan a nuestro pequeño grupo para conocerme. Reconozco a la rubia como la hermana de Edward, Rosalie. Ella me presenta a su marido, Emmett McCarty, y sus otros dos hijos, Jacen y William. Jasper y su esposa, Alice, tienen una hija, Anna, y un hijo, Isaac.

Cuando se han intercambiado los saludos, el grupo entra para lavarse. Edward suelta una risita cuando suelto el aire silenciosamente.

―Debería haber hecho que todos llevaran etiquetas con el nombre, ¿eh?

―Y con apellidos para poder llevar la cuenta de los niños, ―añado de acuerdo.

Esme ha preparado dos grandes fuentes de lasaña -una con carne y la otra sin. Edward insiste en que me siente y le deje traerme un plato. Intento no estremecerme cuando me pone delante una gran porción; al no haber comido mucho en todo el día, estoy mirando la comida con lujuria incluso mientras la subdivido en mi cabeza.

Empiezo con un generoso plato de ensalada con la esperanza de calmar el hambre. Está deliciosa -caras verduras de hoja, tomates cherry perfectamente maduros, crujientes rodajas de pepino y cebolla. Si me como la mitad de la lasaña que tengo en el plato, mi mente me dice que será una comida aceptable.

Pero, por supuesto, no puedo parar. La creación de Esme tiene un sabor increíble y en mi boca desaparecen pinchada tras pinchada. Incluso aunque ya tengo el estómago incómodamente lleno, no puedo parar.

Mi nivel de ansiedad aumenta con cada bocado y mi pierna se mueve frenética bajo la mesa cuando terminamos de comer.

―¿Va todo bien? ―pregunta Edward mientras ayudamos a recoger la mesa.

―¿Qué?

―Pareces distraída.

―Oh, um, lo siento. Solo...uh...recordaba un problema que surgió ayer en el trabajo. Nada importante, la verdad. ―Las palabras tropiezan unas con otras mientras salen apresuradamente de entre mis labios.

Edward me echa una breve mirada de reojo y luego parece aceptar mi explicación.

―¿Te importa que nos quedemos un poco más? Los niños me han pedido que juegue a la pelota con ellos.

―Sí, claro. Está bien. ―Mi mirada pasa por toda la cocina. Parece que todos están volviendo a salir―. Sal si quieres, necesito usar el baño primero.

Él coge su cerveza medio llena y señala hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.

―Si el del piso de abajo está ocupado, hay otro baño al final de las escaleras.

Ni me molesto en mirar si el baño de la planta principal está disponible. El del piso de arriba es más adecuado para lo que me propongo hacer. Con el estómago lleno, es muy sencillo ser silencioso, pero me siento mucho menos nerviosa cuando no tengo que preocuparme porque alguien pase por delante de la puerta.

Como no quiero levantar sospechas, paso solo unos minutos vomitando lo que siento que es la porción de lasaña que no debería haber comido. Mi pánico disminuye cuando veo trozos verdes mezclados con el naranja.

El control de daños ha sido todo un éxito.

Tras enjuagarme la boca y desenvolver uno de los caramelos de menta que guardo para ocasiones como esta, regreso con el grupo que está en el exterior. Me siento mucho más ligera, literal y figuradamente. Esme, Alice y Liam están sentados en una mesa del patio. Me uno a ellos con una sonrisa. Mientras todos los demás juegan con la pelota, las dos mujeres y yo hablamos cómodamente, y Liam intenta dibujar una flor. De vez en cuando, me pide opinión o consejo.

En cierto momento, ofrezco caramelos de menta a mis compañeros de mesa y me tomo uno yo misma. He estado bebiendo mucha agua, pero quiero asegurarme de que estoy lista para cualquier beso que Edward vaya a darme. El caramelo se disuelve en mi boca durante unos minutos y luego empiezo a masticar el resto.

Con el caramelo entre mis muelas, muerdo. Me sobresalto cuando un extraño sonido de rotura vibra por los huesos de mi cabeza. Mi mandíbula se desliza a un lado mientras mis dientes rechinan. Algo me hace cosquillas en el fondo de la garganta y trago los crujientes trozos de caramelo junto a algo más.

Me lleva un momento procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Mis ojos se abren como platos por el horror mientras un estresante pensamiento me cruza la mente. Afortunadamente, estoy inclinada sobre el hombro de Liam, así que nadie nota mi expresión. Me excuso con una sonrisa y voy corriendo al baño.

Mi miedo se confirma. Cuando examino mis dientes en el armario, descubro que falta la mitad de mi muela más trasera en el lado derecho.

Alucinada, miro mi reflejo hasta que la imagen se distorsiona ante mí. Mi mente está, curiosamente, en blanco y siento el extraño deseo de echarme a reír. Y lo hago. El sonido es burlón, pero sirve para mejorar mi humor. Con una sonrisita secreta en mis labios, dejo el baño y vuelvo a la mesa exterior.

El partido ha terminado y parece que todos se están despidiendo. Funciono con el piloto automático, interpretando el papel de la invitada agradecida aunque por dentro me siento entumecida. Edward me lleva a casa y, aunque intento mantener la conversación, pronto nos quedamos en silencio.

Cuarenta minutos después de dejar la casa de Esme, Edward se detiene en el aparcamiento de mi edificio.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ―pregunta por tercera vez.

―Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. ―Un rastro de irritación se cuela en mi voz.

―Vale, vale. ―Una pausa―. Sé que tienes mucho que hacer mañana, pero si quieres tomarte un descanso o terminas pronto, me encantaría verte.

―No creo que tenga tiempo, pero te llamaré si lo tengo.

Él se inclina hacia mi asiento para besarme y se sorprende cuando solo le doy un breve pico en los labios. Normalmente tenemos que despegarnos después de varios minutos apasionados.

Dándole las buenas noches sobre mi hombro, me bajo del coche y corro a la entrada del edificio. No quiero ver su reacción a mi apresurada partida. Todo lo que me importa es llegar a la privacidad de mi habitación.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, dejo caer mi bolso al suelo, me quito los zapatos y voy directa a la cama. No me molesto en cambiarme de ropa o incluso en meterme bajo las mantas; me subo sobre el colchón y cierro los ojos.

En unos minutos, le doy la bienvenida al analgésico olvido que produce el sueño.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes la presión de guardar un secreto tan grande...

¿Vosotras qué pensáis? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta el viernes!

-Bells :)


	19. Seguir adelante

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo diecinueve – Seguir adelante

―Todos tus dientes tienen muestras de corrosión en el esmalte. Eso los hace más susceptibles de grietas, roturas, decoloración, sensibilidad y caries, como las cuatro que hemos descubierto hoy. ―El dentista levanta un diagrama en el que se muestra el lugar donde están las caries y me sonríe empáticamente―. Sé lo difícil que es dejar de tomar bebidas y comidas ácidas, pero la erosión del esmalte es permanente. Una alta exposición al ácido puede que sea también lo que está provocando la recesión de tus encías.

Me apresuro a asentir, aliviada porque haya aceptado mi explicación sin preguntas. Y tampoco es que sea mentira: sí que consumo altas cantidades de café y bebidas gaseosas.

―Vale, entonces. Empecemos. Primero anestesiaré los dientes afectados del lado derecho para dos empastes y una corona.

Mientras espero a que mi boca se entumezca, intento silenciar los agitados pensamientos que tengo en la cabeza. En un oído, escucho la voz de mi padre intentando quitarle importancia al incidente; la muela será reparada sin daños mayores y el deterioro de mis dientes podría haber sido causado igualmente por las bebidas carbonatadas, cuyo pH 2.5 está dentro del rango del 1.5 al 3.5 del ácido gástrico. No hay razón para ponerse nervioso por algo que no es para tanto.

Aunque esos argumentos suenan convincentes, hay razones igualmente válidas para los opuestos: esta visita al dentista _sí_ es para tanto. Una corona servirá como reemplazo del diente, pero no es lo mismo. En el pasado ha habido expresiones físicas de mi debilidad -nudillos pelados, garganta dolorida, venas oculares rotas- pero siempre he sanado. Si pasaba una larga temporada sin vomitar, no tenía signos externos del desorden.

Eso nunca volverá a ser cierto. Aunque no es significativo u obvio, el daño es permanente -un ejemplo tangible e innegable de mi falta de fuerza, de mi repetido fracaso. Es una prueba de que no soy para nada perfecta.

Lógicamente, entiendo que la perfección es imposible; pero hay algo en mi carácter, algún tipo de impulso incansable que exige que sea excelente en cualquier cosa que haga. En el MIT, incluso al cruzarme con alguien cuyas habilidades intelectuales eran obviamente superiores, me castigaba a mí misma si no sacaba la nota más alta en un examen o una tarea. Ser la segunda nunca ha sido aceptable.

Solía preguntarme si mi deseo de éxito era inherente a mi personalidad o si había tomado forma bajo la influencia de mi padre. Él siempre me había empujado a ser mejor, a trabajar más. Cuando estaba en el instituto, si llevaba un 96% en mi boletín de notas, él me preguntaba porqué no era un 100. Cuando me seleccionaron como segundo violín principal, líder de mi sección, en la _All-State Orchestra_ durante mi penúltimo año de instituto, solo recibí de él una sonrisa forzada y una palmadita en la espalda; cuando no ascendí a primer violín principal el último año -sin importar que el puesto se lo dieran a un alumno de mucho talento que iba a ir a Julliard- ni siquiera fingió sentirse feliz por mí.

Mi madre, Renee, sin embargo, siempre estaba encantada con mis logros, incluso aunque a ella le parecían innecesarios. Ella es prácticamente la antítesis de mi padre y cree que la felicidad debería ser el centro de la vida de cualquiera. A sus ojos, la competición y la ambición pueden dificultar, disminuir o incluso destruir la capacidad de alguien de ser feliz. Ella nunca ha entendido porqué mi padre trabaja tanto, porqué tiene listones tan altos.

Es una de las principales razones por las que le dejó.

Yo acababa de terminar mi primer año en el MIT cuando se separaron. No me asombró demasiado, la verdad es que no entendía porqué estaban juntos y me sorprendía que hubieran durado tanto tiempo.

Ahora ella vive en Colorado. Hablamos una vez al mes o así, lo que es solo un poco menos frecuentemente de lo que hablo con mi padre. Hace cinco años que no veo a ninguno de los dos, pero no me importa. Nuestra familia no ha sido cercana ni siquiera cuando vivíamos bajo el mismo techo.

Mi padre se ha suavizado mucho conmigo desde que ella se fue, pero es más duro que nunca consigo mismo. Prácticamente vive en la comisaría y, cuando no está allí, pasa largas horas en el gimnasio. Uno de mis amigos de Facebook del instituto está en el cuerpo y dice que mi padre está en mejor forma que la mayoría de los chicos, algunos de los cuales tienen treinta años menos que él.

He intentado hablarlo con él algunas veces, pero él simplemente se lo ha tomado a risa. Charlie Swan es terco como una mula y su hija ha heredado ese rasgo -entre muchos otros. He acabado por darme cuenta de que es irrelevante si mi naturaleza determinada es resultado de la genética o de la educación, o de las dos. No importa. Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay razón para darle vueltas al asunto.

Cuando el dentista vuelve, me pregunto porqué no puedo sentirme igual con mis propios defectos.

* . *

Al día siguiente de la cena familiar de Esme, llamé a Edward y me disculpé por mi comportamiento. Él dijo que su única preocupación era mi bienestar y no consideró mis promesas de compensación. Aun así, durante la siguiente noche que pasamos juntos, le mostré mi "gratitud" por su comprensión con mi boca en cada parte de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa cansada y de saciedad, dijo que mi disculpa era aceptada y bien recibida.

Desde que Edward se había mudado allí hacía meses, aquél incidente fue el único en nuestra relación. En su mayor parte, pasábamos nuestro tiempo juntos en la feliz neblina del nuevo afecto. No hemos tenido una sola discusión. A mí no me gustan las confrontaciones y Edward se lo tomaba todo con filosofía.

Una vez le pregunté si había sido igual de calmado en sus posiciones de liderazgo a bordo de barcos. Él rio y contestó que tiene una clara personalidad de orden que es significativamente diferente de su forma de ser con su familia y amigos. Según él, puede ser muy autoritario e intimidante cuando es necesario.

Todavía no he visto ningún tipo de comportamiento que sugiera ese tipo de dureza. Es muy cariñoso y dulce, siempre pendiente de mí y mimándome con pequeños gestos. De hecho, una vez mencioné que me encantan las velas con perfume de vainilla y, al día siguiente, había varias encendidas en su apartamento cuando llegué; siempre hay mi refresco light favorito en la nevera y nunca se olvida de servir ensalada con la cena cuando le toca cocinar.

Por supuesto, él no sabe porqué la ensalada es tan esencial en mi dieta. Como una cantidad ridícula -es una forma de comer todo lo que quiera sin sentir culpa. Aunque todavía se me hace difícil luchar contra mi necesidad de atiborrarme, he bajado la frecuencia a dos o tres veces por semana, normalmente cuando estoy sola. Por ahora no creo que Edward sospeche nada y me pregunto si es por eso por lo que nos va tan bien como pareja.

De hecho, hace unos días, sacó el tema de que vivamos juntos. Estábamos haciendo planes para la semana y en qué apartamento dormiríamos cada noche. Mi apartamento está más lejos del trabajo de Edward, así que vamos alternando. Como consecuencia, nuestra ropa y cosas personales están divididas entre los dos. Cuando sugirió que no "retrasásemos lo inevitable" y empezásemos a buscar un apartamento o casa juntos, escondí mi pánico atacando su boca con la mía. Una ronda de sexo energético le distrajo del tema, para mi alivio.

No es que no quiera vivir con él -sí quiero. Y no solo eso, quiero cruzar el pasillo, construir un futuro y hacerme vieja con él. Pero estoy petrificada. Antes de dar el gran paso de mudarnos juntos, siento que él tiene que conocer mis dificultades pasadas y presentes con la depresión, el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo y la bulimia. Para ser justos, ya debería habérselo dicho.

Quiero que mi relación con Edward progrese, y la única forma en que eso puede pasar es bajando la guardia y arriesgándome. Así que voy a hablar con él esta noche. Sacaré el tema durante la cena -que estoy haciendo yo- y espero que no salga corriendo. Como es viernes por la noche, tendré todo el fin de semana para recuperarme si decide apartarse un poco o si me deja completamente.

Como le he pedido, Edward me envía un mensaje para decirme que está de camino, así puedo coordinar la preparación de la cena con su llegada. Hoy tenemos filete, y la atención que requiere hacerlo evita que me meta comida en la boca por la ansiedad.

El temporizador para las patatas asadas suena justo cuando termino de envolver los filetes en papel de plata para que reposen. Pongo una ración de patatas en cada plato junto a los espárragos hervidos y sirvo el vino decantado. Estoy desenvolviendo los filetes cuando el sonido de las llaves de Edward en la puerta señala su entrada.

Girando sobre mis talones con dos platos en las manos y un mandil alrededor de la cintura como una esposa de los cincuenta, le sonrío a Edward mientras entra en el apartamento. En cuanto veo su expresión, sin embargo, mi estómago se cierra por la preocupación. Dejo la comida en la mesa y le miro con la boca abierta.

Él tiene el ceño fruncido y en su mirada hay una mezcla de enfado, tristeza y... ¿temor? Me siento aterrorizada porque esté enfadado conmigo, pero él cruza la habitación en pocas zancadas y me atrae a él. El abrazo que me da es fuerte y feroz.

―¿Qué va mal? ―susurro contra su camisa―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él suspira y apoya la mejilla sobre mi cabeza. Puedo oír cómo su corazón late en su pecho.

―Mierda, ya estoy jodiéndolo todo. No quiero que te disgustes. No es para tanto cuando lo piensas. Decenas de miles de personas se encuentran en esta situación cada día y algunas de ellas tampoco se lo esperaban. Quiero decir que siempre supe que había una posibilidad y antes de conocerte no me habría importado, en realidad habría estado entusiasmado. Pero ahora...

―Edward, ―interrumpo ansiosa―, todavía no me has dicho qué está pasando.

Su abrazo se aprieta como si quisiera fundirnos en un solo ser.

―Mi unidad ha sido movilizada. Me voy a Afganistán en tres semanas. Durante un año.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Os acordais de cuando os advertí que esta historia era un drama? Bueno, pues solo está empezando.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

La próxima actualización será el lunes o el martes (cuando me de tiempo).

-Bells :)


	20. Penetración

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo veinte – Penetración

Miro mi teléfono, suspiro y empiezo a dibujar otra figura en el patrón de ochos de la moqueta de mi sala de estar. Cada segundo que pasa viene marcado por el golpeteo de mi burlón corazón. Un resoplido se me escapa mientras un breve pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza.

Tiempo.

Solo otra fuerza que solo puede controlarse deteniéndolo para siempre. Algo que tiene que ver con una Trampa-22. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, no busco ningún tipo de huida, temporal ni permanente.

Nunca había contemplado la idea seriamente, pero en las últimas tres semanas ha habido momentos en que he sentido la necesidad de escapar de la relación y el daño potencial. Un año es mucho tiempo para quedarse estancado, y eso es lo que tendría que pasar. Edward todavía no conoce mi debilidad, no he reunido el coraje para decírselo.

He estado intentando convencerme a mí misma de que estoy haciendo lo mejor para _él_. Después de todo, ¿quién quiere saber justo antes de marcharse a una zona peligrosa que su novia de casi seis meses ha mantenido en secreto una parte importante de sí misma?

Pero la simple verdad es que soy egoísta y tengo miedo. Quiero disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos queda juntos. Además, no soporto la idea de no poder hablar con él durante el despliegue, lo que podría pasar si él acabase con nuestra relación. Tengo miedo por su seguridad tal cual estamos ahora y no saber si está bien sería insoportable.

El tintineo de una llave en la cerradura hace que me quede congelada en mi sitio. Edward entra lentamente en el apartamento y deja caer al suelo la bolsa que lleva al hombro. Durante un momento infinito, nos miramos fijamente desde lados opuestos de la habitación. La significancia de esta noche pesa en el aire. Mi respiración se acelera mientras las emociones que he mantenido a raya durante tres semanas amenazan con desbordarme. Unas ardientes lágrimas me nublan la vista, pero no quiero dejar de mirarle ni un instante.

Esta es nuestra última noche juntos. Mañana, él se unirá a su unidad para volar al otro lado del océano. Lejos de su país, de su familia y de su hogar. Lejos de mí. Durante un año.

Cuando finalmente pestañeo, unas gotas caen a mis mejillas. Edward inspira bruscamente y el hechizo se rompe. Él cierra el espacio entre nosotros con tres grandes zancadas y tira de mí hacia su cuerpo -sus gestos son bruscos y necesitados. Yo clavo las uñas en los fuertes hombros que se ciernen sobre mí, intentando acercarle incluso más a mí.

Hay un frenesí de manos, caderas y lenguas -cada centímetro de nosotros anhela unirse y crear un solo ser, uno que no podrá ser separado. No hay contención ni pasos atrás. Caigo contra él con todas mis fuerzas, pero Edward es más fuerte. Mi espalda choca contra una pared con un ruido seco. Ninguno de los dos le da mayor importancia.

Él coloca mi cuerpo y empieza a deslizarme por la pared hacia mi habitación. Yo me permito ser guida de espaldas, aunque no siento ningún deseo particular de moverme. Le tendría contra la pared, en el suelo, en el sofá... el lugar no tiene importancia para mí. Solo le necesito a él.

La ropa es un mal menor. Se arranca del cuerpo en un orden aleatorio cuando es necesario. Me desabrocho la blusa mientras caigo de espaldas en la cama. Mis dientes se separan de su cuello solo el tiempo suficiente para pasarle la camiseta interior sobre la cabeza. Él se quita los pantalones a patadas incluso mientras sus manos separan mis muslos.

Sin avisos ni preámbulos, entra en mí, haciendo que los dos gimamos de satisfacción. No hay una suave escalada en la intensidad -es implacable desde el principio. El poder de sus embestidas me lanza contra el cabecero.

Podría ceder fácilmente ante su mandato, permitirle seguir hasta levantarme y tirarme por el precipicio. Sería increíble... pero no lo que deseo. Agarro en un puño su despeinado pelo broncíneo, bajo su cabeza hacia el colchón y uso la distracción de su sorpresa para darnos la vuelta. Con mis dedos hundiéndose en su pecho en busca de agarre, caigo con fuerza sobre su resbaladiza polla.

Él suelta un grito ahogado, su columna se arquea tensa y su cabeza cae hacia atrás. Verle responder de esa manera a mi asalto me excita más. Ahora yo, solo yo, tengo el control, marco el ritmo, dándole placer y tomando el mío. Reduzco la velocidad de mis movimientos para retrasar lo inevitable y sonrío amargamente -ojalá tuviera tanta influencia sobre su marcha como la tengo sobre su corrida.

Edward gruñe a modo de protesta por mi ritmo lánguido. Sus manos se estiran hacia mí, pero yo las inmovilizo contra las sábanas. No estoy lista para ceder el control. Con un giro de mis caderas, froto mi clítoris contra él, respirando pesadamente mientras palpita contra su ardiente piel. Me restriego una y otra vez, con gemidos de éxtasis saliendo desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Todo mi cuerpo se retuerce anticipando la liberación.

―Ah, no, ―gruñe Edward―. O nos corremos juntos o no lo hacemos.

Me tumba boca arriba y se levanta de la cama. Yo suelto un grito de sobresalto antes de que su boca choque contra la mía. De forma casi simultánea, su polla comienza un riguroso avance hasta nuestro final. Mis piernas se mueven por voluntad propia, rodeando sus musculosos muslos y anclándome en mi sitio.

Con cada embestida, tomo cada ola de pasión que él libera y me acerco más a la completa rendición. El aire a nuestro alrededor parece crujir por la energía, y nunca me he sentido tan fuerte y tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo. La intensidad de la emoción me sacude el alma y me siento confundida, asustada. Quiero salir corriendo, quiero acercarme más. Quiero agarrar los sentimientos y aplastarlos entre mis manos, quiero ahogar sus oscuras profundidades.

Quiero pelear, quiero rendirme.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, un traslúcido verde marino con un marrón chocolate. Se me escapa un grito ahogado por el entendimiento y la resolución que veo ahí. Él sabe que me he estado conteniendo, sabe que he mantenido mi corazón protegido de cualquier exposición. Ha sido paciente, esperando a que le dejase entrar, pero ya no queda tiempo. Su intención está clara, su método es instintivo.

A pesar de su aparente perspicacia, me pregunto si conoce completamente el efecto, el poder que tiene sobre mí. ¿Se da cuenta de que su ardiente mirada penetra mi alma? ¿Sabe que no solo está embistiendo en mi cuerpo físico, que mi muro defensivo se derrumba un poco más cada vez que conectamos? ¿Que soy suya completamente y que estoy casi lista para admitirnos esta verdad a los dos?

Sin apartar la mirada de mi cara, Edward agarra mis caderas y aprieta hasta el punto en que le doy la bienvenida al dolor. Yo cubro su mano con la mía y le hago apretar aún más. Quiero la huella de su mano gravada en mi piel, quedándose conmigo aunque él no pueda. Quiero una marca visible de posesión a juego con la de mi corazón.

Su ritmo implacable no vacila mientras se endurece y crece al máximo, aumentando la dolorosa presión entre mis piernas. Estoy casi ahí, dando vueltas alrededor del alivio, pero no puedo dejarme ir -todavía no. No sin él.

Cuando su mirada se desenfoca, sé que está cerca de terminar. Me quedo sin respiración cuando se pone más alto sobre mí, moviéndose lo suficiente como para profundizar el ángulo. Puedo sentir cada centímetro de su polla mientras entra y sale. Está tan duro... mi cuerpo está tan lleno...

―Bella, ―dice con voz ronca―, quería... pero no puedo esperar... tengo que decirtelo ahora...

Está a punto de correrse, no se necesitan más palabras aparte de mi confirmación.

―Lo sé... yo también... estoy lista...

Su cara se ilumina de felicidad, incluso mientras su cuerpo se tensa como preparación.

―¿Tú también? ¿De verdad? Oh, Dios... yo...

Mi repentino jadeo corta sus palabras.

―Voy a c-correrme...

Con movimientos descontrolados, mis paredes se cierran alrededor de la polla que está enterrada dentro, apretando y pulsando, ansiosas por cada una de las gotas que van a derramarse en su superficie.

Edward tiembla fuertemente mientras los chorros escapan de su hinchada carne. Cada poderoso movimiento provoca otra oleada de placer y no puedo evitar gritar mientras se extienden por mi cuerpo. Mis sentidos están abrumados -nunca en mi vida me he corrido así.

Finalmente, las olas se calman y la consciencia regresa. Hago recuento de las consecuencias. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo está saciado y es incapaz de moverse, excepto mi corazón que todavía está bajando el ritmo, y mi pecho que sube y baja con rapidez. Estoy cubierta de una resbaladiza capa de mi sudor mezclado con el de Edward. El mismo hombre que ha colapsado sobre mí, con su pene semi-erecto todavía sumergido en mi interior.

Su cabeza descansa en el colchón junto a la mí, y me doy cuenta de que sus labios se mueven en el aire. Su voz suena suave y reverente.

―...esperaba que te sintieras así, pero no estaba seguro. Desde que recibí la orden de movilización has estado un poco distante. Me había preguntado si debería esperar para decírtelo, a lo mejor hasta que volviese, pero no podía. Y ahora... Dios, estoy tan... _feliz_ de que tú también lo hagas. Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero mucho...

Él sigue hablando, pero para mí el mundo se ha detenido.

¿Ha dicho que... que... me _quiere_?

―...hablar por teléfono, por Skype siempre que sea posible, y veré cuándo puedo conseguir un permiso. Superaremos esto y cuando vuelva...

―Tú... ¿me quieres?

Edward acerca su cabeza más a la mía, de forma que su boca quede presionada contra mi sien.

―Maldición, ¿cómo lo has adivinado? ―Suelta una risita―. Sí, te quiero.

Mi boca se abre y se cierra, pero no sale ningún sonido. Había querido que me quisiera, pero nunca me había permitido a mí misma tener esperanza de ello. Apenas puedo creerlo, y aun así es imposible dudar de la sinceridad en su voz. El brillo en sus ojos que veo cuando me aparto para mirarle...

Realmente me ama.

Por segunda vez esta noche, las lágrimas humedecen mi cara. Estiro una mano y enredo los dedos en su pelo antes de moverme para rozar sus labios con los míos. Tomo su aliento como si fuera el mío y elimino la última barrera que protegía mi corazón.

―Edward, yo también te quiero.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, creo que este capítulo es un bonito regalito traído por Papá Noel en este día y antes de que llegue verdaderamente el drama.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.

Por cierto, me habéis preguntado cuántos capítulos tiene la historia. Son 37, así que ya hemos pasado de la mitad.

La próxima actualización será el jueves.

¡Feliz Navidad a todas!

-Bells :)


	21. Disminución

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo veintiuno – Disminución

 _ **Fecha:** 10 de agosto de 2015_

 _ **Asunto:** Re: Nueva dirección de email_

 _Me alegré mucho de saber de ti otra vez ayer, incluso aunque voy a acabar como una niña consentida con tantas llamadas muy pronto :) Desearía que pudieras quedarte en la base de Kabul todo el año. Por lo que has dicho y lo que he buscado en internet, es obviamente mucho mejor y más seguro que cualquiera de los lugares a los que puede que tengas que ir. Además, podrías llamarme mucho por tu móvil nuevo._

 _Hemos hablado antes de esto, pero tengo que decir una vez más para que conste que creo que estúpido que alguien de la Marina sea enviado a Afganistán. Vale, puede que los médicos, abogados de la Marina y los batallones de construcción, pero se supone que tú tienes que estar en un barco, maldición... en el agua... de ahí que te llamen marinero y no soldado. Sí, sé que principalmente vas a hacer trabajo administrativo y de entrenamiento, pero aun así desearía que hubieran elegido a un oficial del Ejército o a un Marine en vez de a ti. O, demonios, incluso a otra persona de la Marina... solo no a ti. Cualquiera menos tú._

 _Vale, voy a dejar los lamentos. Estás siguiendo las órdenes de tu país y eso es increíble. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu novia. Ya te echo de menos de forma casi ridícula. La cama parece enorme sin ti, y es raro despertarme sin tu pesada pierna aplastándome, lol. Te quiero mucho y desearía que hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para, uh... explorar ese amor antes de marcharte._

 _Supongo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Ese sistema de aviación sin tripulación del que te hablé va a ser intensivo y estresante. No puedo quedarme toda la noche levantada, escribiéndole a mi maravilloso hombre. No importa lo mucho que quiera hacerlo :)_

 _Hablamos pronto._

 _Con todo mi corazón,_

 _Bella_

\- . - . - . - . -

 _ **Fecha:** 15 de septiembre de 2015_

 _ **Asunto:** Re: Algunas fotos desde el campo de entrenamiento_

 _Um... guau. Uh, sí... Solo para que lo sepas, ahora mismo estoy lamiendo la pantalla de mi ordenador._

 _No estoy segura de si darte las gracias por enviarme fotos de ti todo sudado con el equipamiento o si maldecirte. Oh, las cosas que quiero hacerte ahora mismo, pero todavía faltan meses hasta que pueda. :( ¿Permiten allí las visitas conyugales? Si es así, voy a comprar un billete de avión enseguida._

 _No sabía que había mujeres en tu unidad. ¿Hay muchas en la base? Siento curiosidad por cómo es la vida para ellas allí. ¿Quién es la que te rodea con el brazo en la primera foto?_

 _Hoy el trabajo ha sido brutal. Eric la ha jodido y nos ha retrasado incluso más. Me han echado la bronca tres personas diferentes, lo que ha sido la guinda del pastel, considerando que yo ya me estoy machacando por ello. Sí, no ha sido mi culpa, pero es responsabilidad mía asegurarme de que entregamos a tiempo._

 _Además de eso, no hay nada nuevo desde que hablé contigo anoche... o ayer por la mañana en tu caso, con las nueve horas y media de diferencia -lo que es muy raro, por cierto. Espero que tengas oportunidad de llamar otra vez pronto (y no te preocupes de qué hora es para mí). Quiero saber de ti tanto como pueda antes de que dejes Kabul para ir... ahí fuera._

 _Como siempre, te quiero mucho y, por favor, ten cuidado,_

 _Bella._

\- . - . - . - . -

 _ **Fecha:** 28 de octubre de 2015_

 _ **Asunto:** Pensando en ti_

 _Querido Edward,_

 _Han sido las dos semanas más largas de mi vida y tú has estado en mi cabeza cada segundo de ellas._

 _He estado pegada a todos los medios de noticias y, como no he leído sobre ningún incidente, tengo que creer que has llegado a salvo a donde fuera que ibas y que estás bien. Me alegra saber que ahora estás haciendo trabajo humanitario en lugar de algo de estilo más militar, pero me preocupo igualmente. No puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado importante para mí._

 _Alice me invitó a cenar el fin de semana pasado. Por si todavía no lo sabes, Jasper va a salir al mar durante unas semanas, así que solo estábamos los niños, Alice y yo. Fue un poco raro estar allí sin ti, pero ha sido muy agradable de su parte pensar en mí._

 _Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. El trabajo va igual que siempre. Ocupa casi todo mi tiempo, pero no el suficiente. Todavía quedan muchas horas en el día para echarte de menos y preguntarme cómo estás. Espero que puedas ponerte en contacto conmigo pronto -me da igual por teléfono, email o un búho mágico-, pero preferiría que seas extremadamente cauto con tu seguridad._

 _Te quiero más que a nada,_

 _Bella_

\- . - . - . - . -

 _ **Fecha:** 19 de noviembre de 2015_

 _ **Asunto:** Re: Re: En Kandahar_

 _¡Maldición, no he oído el teléfono cuando has llamado antes! Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera recuerdo entrar en la habitación del hotel. El cambio de hora en Nevada me ha destrozado y tampoco ayuda que la mitad de las pruebas del sistema de aviación sin tripulación se hagan por la noche. Encima, estoy pasando muchas más horas en el terreno de lo que había planeado. Obviamente, no puedo contar nada de cómo va, pero el hecho de que haya tenido que ponerme detrás de un ordenador para arreglar las cosas yo misma debería darte una pista._

 _Si puedes, avísame de cuándo volverás a llamar y haré todo lo posible por estar disponible._

 _Te quiero._

\- . - . - . - . -

 _ **Fecha:** 26 de noviembre de 2015_

 _ **Asunto:** Feliz día T*_

 _Siento haberme perdido tu llamada... otra vez. Mi teléfono debe estar fallando o algo. Volví a casa ayer y he estado intentando recuperar el sueño perdido antes de que el infierno que es el trabajo vuelva a empezar. Por supuesto, tus horarios no es que sean mejores, así que no puedo quejarme. Al menos yo no tengo que preocuparme porque la gente a la que intento ayudar me vuele la cabeza._

 _Espero que hayas tenido una buena cena con pavo. Seguramente yo descongelaré en el microondas algo preparado. La verdad es que nunca he celebrado mucho esta fiesta._

 _Como planeo quedarme en casa durante el fin de semana, seguro que podremos hablar antes de que dejes Kandahar para ir a tu siguiente destino._

 _Hasta entonces..._

\- . - . - . - . -

 _ **Fecha:** 2 de diciembre de 2015_

 _ **Asunto:** Re: Hola_

 _No tengo mucho que decir, solo lo mismo en un día diferente. Espero que estés bien._

\- . - . - . - . -

 _ **Fecha:** 9 de diciembre de 2015_

 _ **Asunto:** Re: ¿Va todo bien?_

 _Te dije que estaba bien y estoy un poco enfadada porque hayas enviado a Jasper a ver cómo estoy. Sí, estoy ocupada, cansada y estresada, pero así es como son las cosas. Lo voy sobrellevando. E, incluso aunque no estuviera bien, ¿qué sentido tiene decírtelo? No puedes hacer nada excepto preocuparte y ya tienes bastante en la cabeza. O, al menos, asumo que lo tienes. Tampoco es que tú digas mucho sobre cómo te sientes. A lo mejor Jasper debería preocuparse por cómo estás tú._

\- . - . - . - . -

 _ **Fecha:** 20 de diciembre de 2015_

 _ **Asunto:** LLÁMAME_

 _Alice y yo hemos tenido una conversación muy interesante sobre que vas a venir por Año Nuevo. Como podrás imaginar, esta información me ha sorprendido bastante. Tenemos que hablar, enseguida._

* * *

 _*Día T: en el original dice T-day, que se refiere al "día del pavo" (turkey day), en referencia al Día de Acción de Gracias._

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, no voy a hacer comentarios, sobre todo sobre ese último email que Bella envía. Prefiero saber qué opináis vosotras.

Sé que ese final queda en suspenso, pero tengo malas noticias. Este fin de semana no voy a poder actualizar y, con la nochevieja, el lunes tampoco.

La próxima actualización será el martes 1 de enero.

Espero que disfrutéis mucho de los últimos días del año y que el 2019 comience estupendamente.

-Bells :)


	22. Distancia

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo veintidós – Distancia

Con dedos temblorosos, dirijo la flecha hasta el botón y hago click con el ratón.

Y me arrepiento de inmediato. Debería haberme calmado antes de enviar el cortante mensaje en que le exigía que me llamase, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Cierro el portátil de un golpe por la frustración. El sonido me recuerda a un disparo -uno provocado por el arma de un verdugo.

Mi infinito caminar de un lado a otro vuelve a comenzar.

No es muy tarde -solo las nueve de la noche- y eso significa que voy a necesitar somníferos si no quiero pasar las próximas cuatro horas preocupándome por la reacción de Edward, luchando contra la necesidad de comer, o llorando... o puede que todo al mismo tiempo. De forma casi robótica, entro en el baño y cojo dos promesas azules de alivio temporal. La somnolencia y la necesidad de una gran cantidad de cafeína por la mañana serán pequeños precios a pagar por el silencio en mi cabeza.

Sin dejar nada al azar, me pongo una gran copa de vino y le doy un buen trago antes de dejarla en mi mesilla de noche. Minutos después empiezo a notar el cosquilleo del entumecimiento en los dedos. Siempre he sido muy sensible a los efectos del alcohol, sobre todo del vino tinto.

Mi cabeza, sin embargo, todavía no ha frenado; sigue reproduciendo la llamada telefónica que he recibido de Alice. Quería saber si Edward y yo planeábamos quedarnos en casa por Año Nuevo o si estaríamos interesados en salir con ella y Jasper. Aunque me hicieron falta unos segundos antes de poder responder, estoy bastante segura de que conseguí camuflar mi sorpresa -y terror- ante la mención de Edward viniendo a casa de forma inesperada. Ella no había parecido molesta cuando no le di respuesta y le dije en su lugar que primero tendría que hablarlo con él.

No es que no quiera verle -claro que quiero. Es que no quiero que él me vea a _mí_. Ahora no. Los últimos dos meses han sido los peores de los últimos años. Los episodios de bulimia, que habían sido menos frecuentes cuando empecé a salir con Edward, ahora suceden a diario. No duermo bien, y mi estado mental alterna entre la ansiedad y la apatía. El trabajo -algo que antes disfrutaba- ya no me produce ninguna satisfacción. Se ha convertido una tarea que debo soportar.

Mi agitación interna me ha afectado emocional y físicamente. Si dejo que Edward me vea, no habrá manera de que no note los cambios. Ya ha notado el cansancio en mi voz cuando hablamos por teléfono y el tono reservado de mis correos electrónicos.

Durante las últimas cinco semanas, he conseguido evitar hacer videollamadas con él (las pocas veces que ha tenido acceso a suficiente banda ancha), poniendo excusas o citando fallos del equipo. No puedo soportar la idea de que me vea ahora, ni siquiera mi cara; ya está bastante horrible con los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos hinchados, mejillas también hinchadas y labios cortados. No hay necesidad de provocarle náuseas con los casi 7 kilos de peso que he ganado.

El tempo de mi agitada marcha aumenta mientras considero la ironía de todo. Mi bulimia viene, en parte, del miedo de pesar mucho, y aun así siempre gano peso cuando me atiborro y vomito. Si solo tuviera la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para mantenerme alejada de la comida como les pasa a las anoréxicas...

Mis uñas se hunden en las palmas de mis manos y suelto una risita de asco. Soy tan fracasada que ni siquiera puedo tener el desorden alimenticio "correcto".

Sé lo que pasará si sigo teniendo este tipo de pensamientos, así que cojo mi copa de vino para terminar el contenido en un largo trago. Gracias a Dios por la poca tolerancia y las horribles resacas o, sin duda, también sería alcohólica.

Finalmente, puedo sentir los efectos del somnífero. Me tomo un antiácido y luego vuelvo al baño para lavarme los dientes. El cepillo sigue mojado de cuando lo he usado hace dos horas. Aunque no puedo dejar de vomitar, intento minimizar los daños lo mejor que puedo.

Me estoy enjuagando la boca cuando mi teléfono me alerta de una llamada de FaceTime. Me quedo helada un momento antes de obligarme a dejar el baño. Selecciono la opción de solo audio en la aplicación.

―Hola, ―respondo, con la voz temblándome por los nervios.

―Hola. ―Parece que se acaba de levantar.

―¿Hoy has dormido hasta tarde?

Van a ser las seis de la mañana para él, que normalmente es la hora a la que llega al gimnasio.

―Sí, he decidido saltarme el entrenamiento esta mañana. No me apetecía.

―Ah.

Hay una pausa incómoda en la línea. Al final, él suspira.

―Así que, por el tono de tu último mensaje con el asunto en mayúsculas, supongo que no quieres que te sorprenda con una visita.

El dolor y el rechazo son evidentes en su voz, y siento un dolor en el corazón. Algo me insta a tranquilizarle, incluso aunque lo único que puedo ofrecer son medias-verdades.

―No es que no quiera... es solo... tengo mucho trabajo que hacer... y además, puede que esté fuera. Mi padre me ha estado dando la paliza para que vaya a verle... pero todavía no me he decidido, así que...

―No esperes mucho, ―murmura―. En esta época los vuelos suelen estar llenos. Y también son caros.

Me estremezco por mi lamentable intento y su válida respuesta. Seguramente haya notado que miento. Desesperada, pruebo con una táctica diferente, pero poco inspirada.

―De todas formas no querrías estar cerca de mí ahora mismo. Ya he mencionado el malhumor que tengo en estas fechas y este año está siendo bastante malo con todo lo del trabajo siendo un dolor en el...

―Bella, ¿todavía me quieres? ―Las palabras son apenas un susurro.

―¡S-sí! ―suelto con un jadeo, agarrándome el pecho. De todas las incertidumbres de mi vida, de todas las dudas y confusión, el amor que siento por él es una de las pocas constantes―. Por supuesto que lo hago. ¡Mucho!

―Oh. Entonces vale. ―Lo dice tan bajo... casi como si hacerlo más alto pudiera cambiar el sentimiento.

Y entonces, otra vez, miles de kilómetros de silencio nos separan. A mi mente cada vez más lenta le cuesta encontrar qué decir, qué acabará con la creciente separación. Casi desearía que se enfadase conmigo -que me regañase, gritase y exigiese respuestas. Lo que piensa y no dice no puede ser peor que lo que yo me imagino que tiene en la cabeza.

Hay muy pocas cosas que diría que son un fallo en Edward. Es considerado, amable y cariñoso. Y, aunque es inteligente y tremendamente guapo, tiene los pies en la tierra con su tonto sentido del humor y su naturaleza calmada. A veces me preguntó porqué una persona tan increíble me ha elegido a mí.

Por supuesto, _es_ un ser humano y, por tanto, no es perfecto. Hay veces, como esta, en que es obvio que está enfadado, pero no dice nada. Los dos estamos intentando evitar el problema pero, dónde yo intento hacerlo hablando, él normalmente prefiere fingir que no está ahí.

―Así que, uh... ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? ―pregunto cuando la incomodidad por la falta de conversación se hace demasiado.

―Lo habitual, reuniones, presentaciones de PowerPoint, papeleo... Todo muy divertido.

Me obligo a soltar una risita ante su seco comentario.

―Puede que no sea como el trabajo de campo que hacías el mes pasado, pero al menos ahora estás en un lugar más seguro. Me preocupo mucho cuando estás fuera de la base.

Él hace un ruido que está a medio camino entre un resoplido y un suspiro.

―¿Qué?

―Nada, ―responde con tono de resignación antes de aclararse la garganta―. Bueno, tengo que irme. Pero quiero disculparme por lo de Año Nuevo. En realidad no había hecho ningún plan, solo lo había comentado un poco con Jas. Has parecido muy... y creí que podría ayudar que... ―Suelta aire―. Da igual, supongo que está bien que a Alice se le escapara, habría sido un asco ir hasta allí solo para descubrir que estabas en casa de tu padre o lo que sea.

―Edward, yo...

―Lo siento, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a la reunión de la mañana. Debería estar libre esta tarde, según mi hora, si tienes oportunidad de llamar.

―Me aseguraré de tenerla. Espero que tengas un buen día. Y te quie...

Pero él ya ha colgado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, antes de nada... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que todas hayáis tenido una buena salida y entrada de año.

Ahora, sobre el capítulo... algunas creísteis que Bella estaba emocionada por saber que Edward planeaba volver a casa por Navidad. Otras adivinasteis bien lo que realmente sucedía.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el jueves.

-Bells :)


	23. Alejarse

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo veintitrés – Alejarse

 _24 de diciembre de 2015_

 _Tengo que controlarlo. Simplemente no sé cómo. No quiero este estrés, esta presión, esta necesidad de estar al nivel de un ideal sagrado. Tengo demasiado miedo de fracasar, que es exactamente lo que me lleva a mi fracaso._

 _Parece muy simple: SUÉLTATE. Dejar que la presión desaparezca. Deshacerme de las expectativas y dejar de machacarme. Recordar lo que tengo y sentirme agradecida._

 _Pero no puedo. Cuando me miro al espejo solo siento asco. Odio en lo que me he permitido convertirme. Estoy cansada. Muy cansada de esto._

\- . - . - . - . -

 _3 de enero de 2016_

 _Cada vez estoy más gorda. No puedo pararlo. Sé que la gente está hablando. Esta cosa de la comida me está arruinando la vida. ¿Por qué quiero comer hasta estallar? ¿Por qué no puedo superarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo dejaré atrás?_

 _Parece muy simple: no poner comida en mi boca. No hacerlo. Jodidamente simple._

 _Así que, ¿por qué la necesidad me supera? ¿Cuál es mi problema mental? Quiero meterme un cuchillo en el cerebro y cortar la parte que me hace comer. Quiero apuñalarla hasta que desaparezca. Hasta tener paz._

 _Mete la comida en tu boca. Llena tu estómago. Intenta acabar con el incesante mordisco del hambre que no tiene nada que ver con la comida. Estoy triste. Soy débil por estar triste. Así que me castigo con la comida. Lo que me hace engordar. Lo que me pone triste y débil._

 _Es una rutina sin fin, las mismas acciones una y otra vez, repetición y recurrencia, un bucle infinito sin declaración de ruptura, sin una forma de salir. Sin una forma de hacerlo acabar._

 _Pero puedo acabar con otras cosas._

 _Tengo que terminar esto que tengo con Edward. No puedo estar con él. Mi vida es un desastre y no es justo arrastrarle conmigo. Él merece algo mejor. No puedo controlarme y es una locura pensar que eso va a cambiar algún día. Estoy rota. Mi cabeza no está bien. Tengo que alejarme de la gente. Merezco estar gorda y que no me amen. Ser débil, ser un fracaso. Ser fea. Ser gorda. Lo eres. GORDA. FEA. NO MERECES FELICIDAD O ÉXITO, DEBES ARRUINARLO. DEBES ACABAR CON TU VIDA. NO TIENES LO QUE HACE FALTA, NUNCA LO TENDRÁS. NO VALES NADA. NO PUEDES ESCAPAR. ASÍ QUE, ¿POR QUÉ QUEDARTE? ¿A QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO? SIEMPRE SERÁS PATÉTICA -NUNCA SERÁS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA, SIEMPRE TE SENTIRÁS ESTÚPIDA Y DÉBIL. ES IMPOSIBLE. DEBES HUIR. DEBES SALIR. ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ COÑO? ESTOY MENTALMENTE ENFERMA. DEJA DE COMER. ¡NO COMAS! NO COMAS. NO COMAS. NO COMAS. NO COMAS. NO COMAS. NO COMAS. LA COMIDA TE PONDRÁ MÁS Y MÁS GORDA. FEA. FEA. MUY FEA. GORDA. BELLA, NECESITAS AYUDA. PERO, ¿DÓNDE? ¿CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ?_

\- . - . - . - . -

 _9 de enero de 2016_

 _Mi vida está más jodida que nunca. Durante los años, décadas, he saltado de lo alto a lo bajo y luego más bajo aún, pero ahora ha sido pasar de funcionar a no hacerlo. Estoy probando algunos programas de terapia online como me sugirió mi padre, pero no están ayudando nada. Desearía que hubiera algo ahí fuera que pudiera arreglarme._

 _Estoy asustada. Estoy muy asustada de que la vida nunca vaya a mejorar. ¿Qué sentido tiene derramar estas lágrimas? ¿Por qué he llorado durante tanto tiempo? Desde que puedo recordar... ¿Quién decidió que yo iba a ser así? ¿El material genético, una infancia nada perfecta, una deidad sádica... la mala suerte? No le encuentro sentido a nada. Desearía poder volver al momento en que empezó mi vida y hacerme de forma diferente. O hacerme no existir, directamente. Ya no quiero seguir con esto, estoy muy cansada de mi vida, odio cada día que vivo, ya no hay más razones, quiero morir._

 _Desearía poder matarme. Desearía poder acabar con este dolor pero, por alguna puta razón, no soy capaz de hacerlo. Demasiado débil para vivir, demasiado débil para morir._

 _Estoy perdiendo el contacto con la realidad. Parece que me estoy alejando lentamente de la sociedad y de la forma en que se supone que deben ser las cosas. Creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo..._

 _Llegados a cierto punto, no queda otra que tomar una decisión._

* * *

¡Hola!

Tengo que reconocer que cuando leí la historia por primera vez, este capítulo, aunque es realmente corto, me produjo escalofríos y ganas de llorar. Por suerte, yo nunca he sufrido ningún trastorno de este tipo y no conozco a nadie que haya pasado por ello, pero de repente me vi en la cabeza de esta chica que se odia a sí misma y no encuentra una salida a esos pensamientos. Y encima no hay nadie que se preste a ayudarla, bien porque no lo cuenta, bien porque a quien se lo cuenta -su padre- solo le quita importancia al problema como si fuera algo menor. Me dio muchísima pena por ella y por todas las personas que lo sufren a diario.

Y lo peor, como podéis intuir, es que dese aquí las cosas no van a mejor.

Dicho esto, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Aunque os tengo que hacer una petición. Intentad poneros en los zapatos de nuestra protagonista (y en los de tantas chicas y chicos del mundo) y pensad en cómo se siente, y una vez que lo hagáis... no la llaméis cobarde. Los trastornos mentales como puede ser la depresión son algo muy serio y la gente que actúa condicionada por ello no es para nada cobarde. Sé que estáis deseando que Bella supere sus traumas y sea feliz con Edward, pero esta historia no va de unicornios y arcoíris, el mundo real es bastante más complicado y este fic es de los más realistas que he conseguido encontrarme.

La próxima actualización será el domingo (sé que toca el sábado, pero no voy a estar en casa).

-Bells :)


	24. Convicción

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capitulo veinticuatro – Convicción

El sol se está desvaneciendo del cielo cuando aparco en mi espacio en mi edificio. El camino entre la Base Aérea de Langley normalmente es largo. Hoy me ha llevado el doble de tiempo debido a un accidente entre dos coches que bloqueaba un carril.

Además de la ligera tensión, la tardía hora en que llego a casa me es indiferente. No me importa si estoy mirando ciegamente a un mar de coches desde el asiento del conductor o si miro al techo sobre mi cama.

Ya nada me importa mucho.

Sigo haciendo los movimientos diarios: me ducho, me visto, voy a trabajar, realizo mis tareas, vuelvo a casa, me meto en la cama. Ahora hago mucho eso -dormir, claro. No tengo ni el interés ni la energía para hacer mucho más. De hecho, la última semana ha estado libre de atracones y vómitos simplemente porque comer me me llevaba demasiado esfuerzo.

Soltando un suspiro que se pierde bajo el ruido de la puerta de mi coche al cerrarse, me subo el maletín por el hombro y me dirijo hacia la entrada del edificio. Paso junto a otros residentes que van a sus coches, pero mi cerebro no consigue procesar la información visual que le envían mis ojos. Solo tengo una cosa en mente y pretendo que me haga dormir en diez minutos. Estos días ni siquiera necesito medicación.

―Bella.

Giro la cabeza hacia la voz -que se me hace un poco familiar- y me concentro en la delgada mujer que lleva leggings, top ajustado y zapatillas de deporte. La hermana de Edward, Rosalie McCarty, camina hacia mí con determinación. Levanto una ceja ante su atuendo y su expresión fiera. A lo mejor ha hecho el viaje de noventa minutos desde su casa solo para impartir algo de justicia en forma de castigo físico. Si es así, no la culparía.

―Tenemos que hablar, ―dice, empezando a correr ligeramente para llegar hasta mí antes de que entre en el edificio.

―Vale.

Ella se mantiene cerca de mí mientras caminamos por el pasillo hasta la puerta de mi apartamento y no me deja mucho espacio para meter la llave en la cerradura cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

―No te preocupes, voy a dejarte entrar, ―digo.

Ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

―Será un buen cambio, teniendo en cuenta que estás ignorando las llamadas y las visitas de todos.

Mi única respuesta es un encogimiento de hombros mientras entro en la sala de estar, dejando la puerta abierta para que ella entre detrás de mí. Dejo caer mi maletín en la mesita de café, y me quito el abrigo y lo echo sobre el respaldo de una silla. Rosalie se queda en la entrada, mirándome mientras me acomodo.

La miro expectante desde mi asiento en el sofá cuando sus ojos se posan sobre mi abdomen. Los abre como platos por el asombro.

―Joder... ¿Estás...? ¿Es de... Edward?

―No estoy embarazada, ―respondo suavemente. No es la primera vez que alguien se ha equivocado sobre la razón para mi subida de peso.

―Oh. Uh, lo siento, ―murmura.

Una vez más, yo solo me encojo de hombros. No tiene ni idea de que arrepentimiento es lo último que debería sentir. Una emoción más apropiada sería el alivio porque no vaya a pasarle mis genes defectuosos a un bebé inocente. Es otra razón por la que mi decisión de terminar mi relación con Edward ha sido la correcta. Él había mencionado su deseo de tener hijos en más de una ocasión.

Yo nunca podría darle ninguno. No soy tan cruel.

Con mi cuerpo tirado contra las almohadas del sofá, espero mientras Rosalie reúne los pensamientos que se le han escapado debido a su desliz. Es fácil saber cuándo está lista: su cara recupera su expresión dura y amenazante.

―Escucha, Bella, no tengo ni idea de lo que te pasa, ―mira a su alrededor en mi desarreglado apartamento―, pero has tratado a mi hermano como una mierda. Está muy mal por tu culpa y todos estamos preocupados. Sabes que ahora no puede permitirse ninguna distracción. Si alguna vez te ha importado, aunque solo fuera un poco, harás lo correcto y me darás algunas respuestas. Le darás a _Edward_ algunas respuestas.

Siento una chispa de emoción en mi pecho al oír su nombre. Sin embargo, se apaga rápidamente, como un pequeño rescoldo de un fuego.

―Ya se lo he explicado a él. No veo qué más puedo hacer aparte de eso. ―Mi tono de voz derrotado va a juego con mi postura.

―¡"Lo has explicado" en un maldito correo electrónico! ―escupe enfadada―. Ni siquiera tuviste los huevos o la _decencia_ de llamarle y decírselo en persona. ¿Qué coño? ¿No te pareció que al menos merecía _eso_?

―Él merece mucho más de lo que yo podré darle nunca.

Rosalie rueda los ojos.

―Oh, por el amor de Dios. Deja la mierda de mártir. No eres ninguna heroína y, ciertamente, no eres una víctima.

―Sé exactamente lo que soy, ―digo en voz baja―. Y he hecho lo que he creído que era lo mejor. Mi meta principal era romper de forma lo más indolora posible.

―¡Indolora para ti, a lo mejor! Edward, por otro lado, está jodidamente devastado. No entiende porqué las cosas han ido así y tampoco ayuda que no contestes el teléfono o sus correos. Joder, no te conozco muy bien, no cómo lo hacen mis hermanos y Alice, pero nunca habría dicho que fueras una maldita cobarde.

Su mirada es fría y penetrante; aun así, yo se la devuelvo impasible, permitiéndola asumir lo que desee. Aunque hay una pequeña e importante parte de mí que se siente aterrorizada de ser juzgada y encontrada culpable, no soy capaz de hacer que me importe.

Un momento después, Rosalie sacude la cabeza y resopla, con un abierto asco retorciendo sus perfectos rasgos.

―Debes de ser demasiado estúpida como para darte cuenta de lo que has dejado escapar. Es lo único que se me ocurre que tiene sentido. Edward tiene mucho que ofrecer, mucho bien dentro. Aun así siempre se ha contenido, nunca ha mostrado realmente interés... hasta ti. Por alguna razón, se enamoró de ti y su mayor deseo fue hacerte feliz. Ese hombre habría movido montañas solo por poner una sonrisa en tu cara.

Pero entonces _tú_... tú le seduces y le pagas la devoción con desconsideración y un puto correo en que le deseas una buena vida. ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? Es tan, tan... ni siquiera puedo... ugh, ¡me pone enferma solo pensarlo! ―Su voz se ha levantado casi hasta el punto de estar gritando. Respira profundamente varias veces, intentando calmarse.

No respondo porque no hay nada que decir, nada que añadir. Rosalie abre la boca como si fuera a seguir con su castigo; entonces hace una pausa, sacude la cabeza y lo intenta de nuevo.

―Da igual, he acabado contigo. Es obvio que venir aquí ha sido un error. Creí que podría hacerte entender cuánto daño le has hecho, puede que convencerte de llamarle para que él tuviera la oportunidad de cerrar la etapa. Pero ahora veo la fría zorra que eres en realidad. No tiene sentido malgastar más aliento.

Abre la puerta principal y se dirige a mí una última vez, con una mueca de odio en los labios.

―Es un asco que Edward tenga que pasar por esto, pero al menos me escuchó en lo de esperar antes de pedirte matrimonio. Tenía el anillo de nuestra abuela y quería hacerlo en el aeropuerto justo antes de marcharse. Habría sido una pena ver una joya tan importante en _tu_ posesión. Parece que ha esquivado una buena bala, ¿no crees?

―Una grande, ―digo de acuerdo, con un toque de sorpresa y dolor coloreando mis palabras.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran desde los extremos de la habitación y, por un momento, creo ver un destello de simpatía en sus ojos. Ella suspira y sale al pasillo.

―Ya sabes, no es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto y llamarle. Piénsalo, por su bien... por favor.

Me quedo inmóvil en el sofá cuando se va. Pasa una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo, y entonces tomo mi decisión.

Rosalie tiene razón. Le debo una explicación a Edward. Él merece saber que nada a sido culpa suya. Que él no ha hecho nada mal. Que soy yo la que nos ha arruinado. Merece saberlo todo.

Todo.

Por la oscuridad que se ve fuera, debe de ser tarde cuando enciendo el portátil y abro un nuevo documento de Word. Los minutos se convierten en horas mientras tecleo, mis dedos vuelan por el teclado. A veces caen sobre mis manos unas grandes gotas , pero el ritmo no baja. Ahora que he comenzado un camino, estoy determinada a no perder un solo segundo. Después de todo, odio no llegar a tiempo a una fecha final.

Incluso a una literal.

Mi mirada va al reloj y, a las tres de la madrugada, el documento de veinte hojas está acabado. Podría haber sido más largo, más detallado, pero las partes más importantes sí que están: mi depresión, el desorden alimenticio, el pasado tormentoso, el odio que siento por mí misma, el amor que siento por él... mis más profundas y sinceras disculpas por el dolor que he provocado.

No me permito a mí misma cuestionarme, repasar o vacilar mientras adjunto el documento a un correo electrónico y lo envío inmediatamente. No hay necesidad; ya no tengo dudas.

Cierro el portátil y me pongo de pie, lista para seguir adelante.

Si mi vida fuera una película, seguramente habría música lacrimógena sonando mientras miro mi apartamento por última vez. Seguramente acariciaría una foto de Edward o me lamentaría ante las fotos de mis padres. A lo mejor me arrastraría hasta el pasillo como si el destino tirase de mí de forma involuntaria.

Nada de eso sucede. En su lugar, voy a la puerta sin mirar atrás, la cierro sin molestarme en echar la llave y camino rápidamente hacia mi coche. Me llevará unos cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar a mi destino final, pero el sol todavía no habrá salido.

Eso es importante, porque no tengo ningún deseo de ver la luz de otro día.

* * *

¡Hola!

Al igual que el anterior, este capítulo me da escalofríos. Estoy deseando leer qué pensáis.

Perdonad por tardar en actualizar, estoy teniendo problemas con el wi-fi en casa y me ha costado cargar el capítulo.

La próxima actualización será el viernes.

-Bells :)


	25. Final de los tiempos

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo veinticinco – Final de los tiempos

Mi madre intento describirme una vez lo que se siente al dar a luz. Considero que yo tengo una imaginación bastante buena y ella estaba dispuesta a dar todos los detalles que pudiera recordar sobre el proceso. Fui capaz de formarme una idea general, pero me di cuenta de que la sensación del parto era algo que no podría entender sin vivirlo yo misma.

De la misma manera, he intentado imaginar cómo debe ser tener pensamientos "normales". ¿Cómo ve el mundo la gente que no tiene una enfermedad mental? ¿Cómo se ven a sí mismos? ¿Sienten la misma inutilidad que les ahoga y la abrumadora angustia que siento yo pero, en lugar de sucumbir a ello, son lo suficientemente fuertes como para apartarlo?

He intentado adivinar cómo es un día típico para una persona feliz. Después de todo, yo he tenido períodos en mi vida en que la depresión no ha dirigido mis días. Aun así, incluso entonces, había habido algo de auto-odio y desesperación, esperando para atacar en el momento más inesperado.

Normalmente, su efecto es una melancolía de diferentes grados de severidad. Cuando la depresión es particularmente mala, unos fuertes sollozos me doblan por la mitad; siento que me están aplastando, quemando y arrancando el corazón -todo a la vez; tengo una violenta necesidad de correr o gritar o golpear algo; mi alma se convierte en un globo que se llena de gruesas lágrimas hasta que está hinchado y estirado con el esfuerzo de contenerlo todo.

A veces estalla: exploto en inútiles trozos y un vacío marca el lugar en el que no existo; mi cuerpo, mente y alma se empapan de apatía; cada parte de mí se entumece. Esto me ha pasado unas cuantas veces y son ocasiones que me describen cuando estoy en mi punto más bajo -sin ganas de vivir, lista para una nada permanente con el letargo siendo lo único que evita que busque una salida.

Pero esta vez no.

Aunque la visita de Rosalie ha sido el catalizador, su confrontación solo ha acelerado lo inevitable. Llevo demasiado tiempo hundiéndome. Mi cabeza se ha mantenido sobre la superficie de las arenas movedizas tanto tiempo solo gracias a Edward. Su breve presencia en mi vida ha sido como un bálsamo, un sueño en medio de una pesadilla, un analgésico para un cáncer terminal. Él me dio alivio cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero no ha sido una cura.

Mi remedio elegido es ser encontrada al fondo de un montacargas localizado en un molino de pienso. Está apartado de los caminos, aislado, en una zona rural y es lo suficientemente alto como para servir a mi propósito. Me lo encontré por accidente hace unos años, después de perderme de camino a una sesión del comité de expertos de una compañía. Cubre perfectamente todas mis necesidades.

Ya en la adolescencia decidí que me iría con un salto, en lugar de otros métodos. No quiero sufrir durante mucho tiempo, así que nada de abrirme las muñecas o tomar pastillas, y no puedo arriesgarme a sobrevivir, lo que pasaría en un accidente de coche o con un disparo mal dado en la cabeza. Saltar desde una altura extrema será simple y efectivo. Puede que el viaje de bajada no sea divertido, pero no durará mucho.

Es lo máximo que puedo esperar en una situación como esta.

Aunque mi cuerpo tiembla de forma violenta por el frío de finales de enero, la única razón por la que lo noto es porque mis manos tiemblan contra la helada escalera de metal que sube por un lado de la torre. Mi entumecimiento mental parece estar aplacando mi sensación física también. Es posible que sea algo bueno, considerando que está helando y lo único que llevo puesto son los finos pantalones de vestir de lana y el ligero jersey que he llevado al trabajo.

Peldaño a peldaño, mano sobre mano, mi ritmo se mantiene constante con el latido de mi corazón. No bajo la mirada, siempre hacia arriba, con los ojos puestos en mi destino. La intensidad del viento aumenta cuanto más subo y, en alguna ocasión, mis dedos pierden agarre o la suela de mi zapato se desliza por el gastado peldaño de la escalera.

Casi a mitad de camino, mi pie izquierdo no engancha bien al subir y se me cae el zapato. Durante unos segundos se oye un sonido metálico mientras salta entre la torre y la escalera durante la caída. Mi altura ya es lo bastante significativa como para no escuchar su colisión final con el suelo.

Encuentro esto como un alivio.

Quitándome de una patada el otro zapato, sigo subiendo. Cuando llego arriba del todo, mis extremidades están entumecidas por el frío y no soy capaz de estirar los dedos. La estructura sobre la que ahora estoy sentada se balancea con el viento.

Miro a la oscuridad, hacia los campos de cultivo desnudos, los terrenos residenciales de formas extrañas y las huellas del denso monte. Algunas luces de casas y farolas motean la tierra a mi derecha, y una serie de círculos blancos se mueve por negras franjas que serpentean hacia el brillo de la cercana ciudad. Mientras que algunas personas habrían encontrado la vista hermosa o conmovedora, yo solo recuerdo que todos esos puntos de luz representan a gente que no me conoce o a la que no le importa que esté a punto de acabar con mi vida. De los billones de personas que habitan el mundo, no estoy segura de que a ninguna le entristezca mi muerte. Ese angustiante pensamiento solo le da más apoyo a mi resolución.

 _Estás equivocada,_ susurra una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. _Edward estará triste. A él le importará. Siempre._

―No. A él le importaba la persona que creía que yo era. Cuando lea ese correo electrónico, todo será diferente. Se alegrará de que tomase la iniciativa de terminar con la relación.

 _En el fondo no crees eso._

―Sí que lo hago. Tengo que hacerlo o... da igual, no importa. No puede salvarme de esto. No le voy a hacer caer conmigo. Es inútil. _Yo_ _soy_ inútil.

 _Puede, puede que no. Nunca has entrado en un programa de terapia intensiva._

―¡No puedo hacer eso! Perderé mi trabajo... todo el mundo lo sabrá... y, ¿qué pasa si no ayuda? ¿Y si no me sale bien? No puedo soportar pensarlo. Es demasiado. Preferiría no intentarlo que probar y fracasar en algo tan grande, tan importante.

 _¿Y si puedes con ello? ¿Y si no fracasas? O ¿y si lo haces pero aprendes a redefinir el "fracaso" como una oportunidad para crecer? ¿Y si Edward quiere quedarse a tu lado... y si él es una fuente de fuerza y apoyo durante todo el proceso?_

―¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ―grito en la noche, arañándome los lados de la cabeza―. He pensado esto mil veces ya. Me convenzo de tener esperanza, de creer que puedo mejorar, pero nunca cambia nada. Estoy harta de pasar por la misma mierda una y otra vez. ¡Una y otra y otra y otra vez! Me he decidido, me he cansado de vivir este infierno. Ya no más. ¡Se acaba ahora!

Me pongo de pie de un salto y voy hasta el borde del tejado. El viento ha parado en los pasados minutos y todo está en calma excepto por mi frenético corazón. Respiro profundamente varias veces para aclararme la cabeza. Si solo me quedan segundos de vida, quiero que sean buenos.

De forma espontánea, pensamientos de Edward llegan a mi mente. Sonrío. Igual que el paisaje de abajo, mi vida ha sido oscura, pero sí que ha habido puntos de luz. Edward ha sido el más brillante de todos, con su risa fácil y su personalidad buena.

Pienso en esos brillantes ojos verdes, como trozos de cristal suavizado por el mar, siempre claros y abiertos a mí, pacientes y cómplices. Esa es la imagen en la que me concentro, la que me llevaré conmigo.

Tomo aire profundamente una vez más y lo suelto. Mis ojos se cierran por voluntad propia. Mis manos forman puños. Mis músculos se tensan como preparación.

Doblo las rodillas, me inclino hacia delante y entonces...

Suena música.

Unas notas fantasmales en el viento. Una voz...

Mi cuerpo se sacude sobresaltado como reacción al sonido inesperado. El movimiento me hace perder el equilibrio y, durante un largo momento, me balanceo al borde de la torre, con los brazos moviéndose por instinto para intentar evitar la caída. Hay un instante en que me cierno sobre la nada y parece claro que voy a caer, y es el momento en que me enfrento a la realidad de mi muerte.

Y me doy cuenta de que no la quiero.

― _¡No!_

Usando la poca fuerza que tengo, echo mi cuerpo hacia atrás, lejos del abismo, lejos de la auto-destrucción, y hacia la seguridad del tejado. Mis piernas se deslizan debajo de mí y me caigo.

No estoy segura de si he hecho muy poco esfuerzo o si lo he hecho demasiado tarde.

El estremecedor impacto de mi coxis contra el borde de la torre hace que un terrible dolor suba por mi columna. Pierdo la sensibilidad por todo el cuerpo.

¿He rebotado por el lado? ¿Estoy cayendo? ¿Este es el final?

Pero mis sentidos comienzan a regresar lentamente y me permiten reconocer que estoy bien. Estoy tumbada boca arriba, con el alero del tejado clavándose en mis muslos justo sobre las rodillas, pero estoy bien.

Estoy bien...

Estoy bien...

Sin fuerzas para moverme, me quedo varios minutos en esa posición, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente por la adrenalina que recorre mis venas. Mi mente está benditamente silenciosa, así que aprovecho el respiro. Hay muchas cosas que debo considerar, muchas cosas que reevaluar pero, por ahora, no hago nada más que maravillarme por el imparable murmullo de mi corazón.

El ritmo va bajando hasta volver a la normalidad. Escucho atenta el sonido, ignorando mi dolorido cuerpo y el hecho de que estoy a 53 metros de altura. Es un ritmo pacífico, ancestral. Casi puedo oír las suaves notas de una conmovedora melodía llenando el aire como acompañamiento.

 _And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

 _Sing out this song, and I'll be there by your side_

 _Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide_

 _But I love you, I love you_

 _Until the end of time_

 _Come what may...*_

Fascinada, apenas me atrevo a respirar hasta que la música se detiene de forma abrupta. Mis manos hinchadas se meten en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y rebuscan dentro. Mientras tanto, suena la alarma de un nuevo mensaje de voz, seguida rápidamente por la de dos mensajes de texto. Al final, mi mano derecha sale victoriosa y saca el teléfono que no puedo recordar haberme guardado ahí. La pantalla está rajada, pero aun así se ilumina cuando la desbloqueo.

Tres llamadas perdidas y seis mensajes de texto de Edward.

Llamadas de Edward... música... lo que he escuchado ha sido su tono de llamada, justo ahora, y antes... _Come what may... I love you... come what may... I love you..._

Con las lágrimas nublándome la vista, intento meter el código, pero la pantalla rota no registra mi huella. Aprieto los dientes frustrada y desesperada -nunca antes había deseado tanto escuchar su voz como ahora. _Necesito_ escuchar su voz. Tengo que volver a mi casa. Tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que intentar arreglar las cosas.

Tengo que intentarlo. Lo haré.

Dándome la vuelta apoyada en las manos y las rodillas, me arrastro hasta la escalera y miro abajo por un lado. La noche está tan oscura como antes, todavía es imposible ver el suelo. Siento cómo el pánico sube de mi estómago hasta mi garganta mientras me coloco en los peldaños. No puedo creer que haya subido a tal altura. No estoy muy segura de mi habilidad para hacerlo al revés sin sufrir daños -o algo peor.

No puedo pensar eso. Ahora no. Todo es diferente ahora.

―Paso a paso, ―susurro, bajando un helado pie sobre el primer peldaño de metal.

Paso a paso.

* * *

 _*_ Fragmento de la canción _Come what may_ , de la BSO de _Moulin Rouge_ : Y no hay una montaña lo suficientemente alta, ni un río lo suficientemente ancho / Canta esta canción y estaré ahí a tu lado / Puede que aparezcan nubes de tormenta, y que las estrellas colisionen / Pero yo te amo, yo te amo / Hasta el final de los tiempos / Pase lo que pase...

* * *

¡Hola!

Todos esos capítulos anteriores que te ponen los pelos de punta desembocan en esto. Lloré como una enana al leerlo y tuve que tomarme un par de días antes de seguir leyendo.

Dicen que a veces tienes que tocar fondo para poder levantarte. Este capítulo es duro, pero creo que Bella necesitaba esta experiencia, estar al borde de una muerte buscada, para darse cuenta de que quiere vivir.

¿Qué pensáis vosotras? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Perdonad que haya tardado tanto en actualizar. He tenido problemas de conexión, así que no he podido hacerlo antes.

¡Nos vemos el martes!

-Bells :)


	26. Desconectar

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo veintiséis – Desconectar

Me lleva más de media hora bajar por la escalera del elevador. Además de un cuerpo tenso y helado, tengo un debilitante caso de vértigo que casi me hace perder el agarre varias veces. Se me nubla la vista y se me retuerce el estómago mientras me esfuerzo por no desmayarme. A unos dos metros del suelo, no puedo sujetarme más y me quedo inmóvil, cayendo el resto del camino. La colisión con el suelo es dolorosa, como es de esperar. Sin embargo, el muslo y la cadera magullados merecen la pena porque me ayuda a aclararme la mente.

No estoy para conducir hasta casa, pero el buen criterio no supera la abrumadora necesidad que tengo de llamar a Edward. Es una muy buena suerte lo que hace que haga el largo camino de vuelta sin dormirme al volante o sin provocar un accidente en el tráfico de la mañana.

El débil amanecer invernal está empezando a hacer su aparición cuando entro en mi apartamento y caigo sobre mi teléfono fijo. Como no tengo un plan internacional en esta línea igual que en mi móvil, saco una tarjeta de llamada de mi bolso. Me hacen falta varios intentos para conseguir poner el código correcto con mis dedos temblorosos.

Finalmente lo consigo y la llamada conecta. Hundiéndome en la moqueta, me tumbo sobre el lado que no tengo magullado y me hago una bola, con el teléfono fuertemente presionado contra mi oreja. Pero mis esperanzas van desapareciendo con cada tono hasta que suena el familiar saludo del contestador automático.

―Soy el Teniente Comandante Edward Cullen. Reservista de la Marina J7. Por favor, deja un mensaje y te devolveré la llamada en cuanto las circunstancias lo permitan. Gracias.

Escucho el suave pitido, pero la decepción me deja muda y casi en muerte cerebral. Si quedase algo de energía en mi cuerpo, rompería en sollozos. En su lugar, finalizo la llamada, cierro los ojos y sucumbo a mi severa necesidad de dormir.

\- . - . - . - . -

Mi sueño es un collage de recuerdos sueltos que desaparecen en cuanto me levanto de golpe del suelo. En algún momento de mi inútil intento de descansar, mi subconsciente le dio luz a un hecho muy importante. En mi previo estado de agotamiento, me había olvidado de los mensajes de Edward que todavía esperan que los escuche. Usando la mesita baja como apoyo, me levanto sobre mis inestables piernas y voy a la habitación en busca de mi portátil. Entre éste y el teléfono de casa, puedo escuchar, leer y luego poner los dos formatos de mensaje en orden cronológico.

Mensaje de voz, 4:30 a.m. EST: _(fuerte sonido de motor de fondo, conexión entrecortada) "Hola, soy yo. He l... correo, pero por alguna razón no..."_

Mensaje de voz, 4:31 a.m. EST: _"Lo siento, la llamada se ha cortado, no estoy seguro de cuánto del... te ha llegado..."_

Mensaje de texto, 4:35 a.m. EST: _Maldición, no dejo de perder la conexión. Solo tengo unos minutos para escribir (estoy en un transporte hasta el aeródromo), pero no quiero marcharme sin dejarte saber que me ha llegado tu correo. He podido leer el mensaje sobre que querías explicarlo todo. Sin embargo, mi teléfono está teniendo problemas para descargar el documento adjunto así que, ¿podrías intentar volver a enviarlo? Gracias, E._

Mensaje de texto, 4:39 a.m. EST: _Acabo de ver otros correos y he visto uno en el que Rose confesaba lo que ha hecho hoy. Siento que se haya metido. No es asunto suyo y me aseguraré de decirles a todos que no te molesten._

Mensaje de texto, 4:42 a.m EST: _Se me ha olvidado mencionar que no sé cuando podré volver a ponerme en contacto contigo. Me he presentado voluntario para otra misión de socorro de la ONU junto a un grupo de fuerzas afganas y no hay fecha de regreso a la base. No sé cuánta cobertura tendré en el lugar al que vamos. Con suerte podré usar mi teléfono para responder después de leer lo que me has enviado -si es que quieres que lo haga, claro._

Mensaje de texto, 4:45 a.m. EST: _Estamos sentados fuera del helicóptero esperando a que los pilotos terminen sus revisiones. Date prisa y espera. Me encanta el ejército. En fin, tú siempre decías que no compartía mis pensamientos contigo lo suficiente, así que aquí está lo que tengo en la cabeza ahora mismo. Me estoy preguntando por lo que has escrito y si explica porqué insististe en que no podíamos tener una relación. Dijiste que me querías, pero que no querías volver a verme. Me he comido la cabeza durante las dos últimas semanas intentando entender porqué. No sé cómo todo ha ido tan mal tan rápido, y espero que el documento que has enviado me de finalmente las respuestas que estoy desesperado por tener._

Mensaje de voz, 4:50 a.m. EST: _"Mi cobertura acaba de subir y tenía que intentarlo una vez más. Sé que probablemente te esté molestando, pero... ¡mierda! Ni siquiera he pensado en la hora que es allí. Esta es la última llamada, lo prometo. Solo necesito decir que, sean las que sean tus razones para no querer estar conmigo, te sigo queriendo y nunca dejaré de esperar que cambies de opinión. Haría casi cualquier cosa porque tuviéramos otra oportunidad. Bueno, vamos a subir ya al helicóptero, así que... cuídate. Intentaré hablar contigo en cuanto pueda."_

Mensaje de texto, 4:51 a.m. EST: _p.d.: realmente te quiero, Bella._

Mensaje de texto, 4:51 a.m. EST: _p.p.d.: Siempre._

* * *

¡Hola!

Estaba revisando el capítulo para subirlo mañana, pero es tan cortito y hace tanto que no actualizo que he decidido subirlo hoy.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 27 y, por cierto, para las que creíais que ya no volvía... nunca dejo un fic sin terminar.

-Bells :)


	27. Opciones

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo veintisiete – Opciones

Sería muy fácil. Si Edward no lee esas veinte páginas, podría decirle que eran mis desastrosas experiencias con Jake lo que habían provocado mi miedo al compromiso y una visión fatalista de las relaciones. Podría suplicar perdón por uno de los peores errores que había cometido en mi vida y rogar porque me aceptase otra vez. Podría seguir fingiendo que soy normal y él nunca tendría que enterarse de mis problemas.

Después de todo, mi experiencia cercana a la muerte me ha sacudido hasta el centro. No quiero volver a estar en esa terrorífica situación. A lo mejor, esta nueva comprensión es suficiente para superar mi desorden alimenticio, o al menos para mantener sus efectos al mínimo. Es posible que un lazo más fuerte con Edward me ayude a combatir mi depresión. A lo mejor puedo seguir adelante con mi vida sin tener que dar ningún paso atrás.

A lo mejor.

Me tumbo en la cama y considero mis opciones, ignorando las incesantes llamadas del trabajo que, sin duda, conciernen a mi inexplicable ausencia. Cuando la vejiga llena, el estómago vacío y los músculos agarrotados finalmente me obligan a levantarme, descubro que ya son las tantas de la tarde, pasadas las tres. Me tomo un minuto para masajear las partes más doloridas de mi cuerpo y luego salgo de la habitación para encontrarme con una imagen asombrosa.

Durante el último mes, mi apartamento ha estado sumido en un estado de caos, pero ni lo he notado ni me ha importado. Por primera vez, puedo ver lo dejada que he sido. Archivos y otros materiales del trabajo, ropa arrugada, zapatos tirados y varias cosas más están tiradas sobre cada superficie horizontal de la sala de estar. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubre el resto. Los platos se apilan en el fregadero y alimentos no perecederos esperan en bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera de la cocina a ser guardados en la despensa. Un olor bastante desagradable emana de la bolsa de la basura llena.

Cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza con desprecio. La escena es una fiel representación de mi enfermedad: vergonzosa y asquerosa.

Me dejo caer en la silla en la que Rosalie se sentó anoche y miro al desastre. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo sin siquiera notarlo? Exactamente, ¿cuándo había empezado el descenso? Si no soy capaz de identificar las causas específicas, ¿cómo evitaré que vuelva a pasar?

Hay una cosa que sí sé. No puedo seguir así y arriesgarme a otro camino por la cuerda floja sobre el abismo de la muerte. No puedo. La próxima vez podría ser la última para mí. No quiero eso.

Quiero vivir. Mejorar. Romper el ciclo.

Así que, apretando los dientes en un intento de combatir mi creciente terror, cojo el teléfono y empiezo a hacer llamadas que me cambiarán la vida.

\- . - . - . - . -

Es demasiado. Miro mi plato con una expresión mezcla de incredulidad y horror en la cara.

―Como hemos hablado, tu peso actual está bien. Esto significa que vas a estar en el programa de dieta básica. Para cada comida, se te indicará en la hoja del menú el número de cosas que debes seleccionar. Todo debe ser consumido, sin excepciones.

Deb Ryder, una de las nutricionistas, empuja mi bandeja hacia mí y me señala que debo empezar a comer.

―Solo puedes llevar una capa de ropa en el comedor y no se permiten objetos personales. Cuando haya terminado una comida, habrá quince minutos de actividad sentada en las mesas antes de que los pacientes puedan dejar el comedor. El personal revisa bandejas, bolsillos, zapatos y otros lugares de tu persona para asegurarse de que no se esconde comida para deshacerse de ella más tarde. Como recordatorio, solo los miembros del personal tiran de la cisterna en el baño mediante una llave.

Apuñalo la gran pila de brócoli y, lentamente, me llevo un trozo a la boca. Para mí, parece haber una cantidad excesiva de comida en mi plato y no tengo ni idea de cómo se supone que debo meterla toda en mi cuerpo... y luego mantenerla ahí.

Deb lee mi aprensión.

―Como estoy segura de que ya te han informado, romper una de las reglas, como no terminarte una comida entera, puede resultar en la pérdida de privilegios como el uso de teléfonos y aparatos electrónicos, recibir visitas, usar la ducha o incluso dejar tu habitación.

Su serio tono le da más gravedad a la declaración, pero apenas presto atención. Estoy demasiado ocupada combatiendo mi ansiedad mientras obligo a un trozo de manzana a bajar por mi garganta. La imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo al baño y vomitar aumenta con cada bocado que trago.

Mi primera comida durante mi ingreso voluntario para tratamiento hospitalario en el Centro Sheppard Pratt para Desórdenes Alimenticios no está yendo nada bien.

Es el último viernes de enero, han pasado dos días desde que llamé a mi jefe, Peter Cole, y le dije que dejaba el trabajo de forma inmediata y durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Su entendible reacción fue una mezcla de ira y pánico. Había estado trabajando en una asesoría a la Guardia Costera y mi ausencia podría acabar costándole el contrato a mi compañía. Hay una buena oportunidad de que pierda el trabajo debido a ello.

Intento no dejar de recordarme a mí misma que obtener ayuda es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Solo espero que la abrupta elección de viajar a más de 300 kilómetros de casa e ingresar en este riguroso tratamiento sea correcta.

Además de hablar con Peter y pasarle el material de trabajo pertinente a mi aturdido sustituto, tuve sorprendentemente muy pocas cosas de las que encargarme antes de hacer el viaje. Hice la maleta según la lista del Centro, eché la llave al apartamento e informé a mis padres mientras esperaba para embarcar en el avión.

Mi padre no dijo mucho, pero su decepción fue fácil de escuchar en las pocas palabras que pronunció. Antes de terminar la llamada, se ofreció a cogerse unos días en el trabajo para visitarme en el Centro, pero le dije que no era necesario. Todo el esfuerzo y los cientos de dólares no merecían la pena para unas pocas horas de incómoda conversación en persona; podíamos estar incómodos con la misma facilidad por teléfono. Él pareció aliviado cuando insistí en que estaría bien sola.

Mi madre, sin embargo, rompió a llorar y luego procedió a sermonearme sobre las malas decisiones en la vida. Me prometió venir tan pronto como pudiera recolocar sus citas con los clientes a los que les daba masajes. Pero, basándome en lo que sé de ella, adivino que la probabilidad de que lo haga es pequeña. No me sorprendería que apareciera mañana sin avisar durante las horas de visita, pero tampoco me sentiré decepcionada si no la veo. Mi madre suele perder el rumbo de las cosas que no están en el futuro inmediato y, como no puedo darle una respuesta definitiva sobre cuánto tiempo estaré en el Centro -podrían ser dos semanas o unos meses-, seguramente lo irá dejando hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Aunque las pocas muestras de apoyo de mis padres duelen un poco, tampoco es nada que no me esperase. Estoy acostumbrada a su falta de presencia en mi vida.

Por supuesto, hay una persona con la que me encantaría estar en contacto, pero Edward no ha contactado conmigo desde los mensajes que me mandó hace dos días. No tengo forma de saber si ya conoce mi pasado, aunque pegué el contenido del documento en el cuerpo de un correo y lo envié junto a la información sobre mi nueva situación. Su falta de respuesta seguramente signifique no tiene forma de hacerlo; estoy casi segura de que no se quedaría en silencio a propósito.

Esperar por su reacción ha aumentado mi ya alto nivel de ansiedad durante mis primeras horas en el Centro. Claramente, no me está facilitando tomar mi primera comida completa en días, pero la mirada de halcón de Deb es implacable, así que me resigno a ello bocado tras bocado.

A mi alrededor, el personal está quitando las bandejas de los pacientes después de revisar que no hayan escondido comida. Al final soy la única que todavía está comiendo. Deb me lleva a una esquina del comedor mientras los otros participan en un poco entusiasta juego del ahorcado.

―Tienes cinco minutos más para acabarte el pollo, ―anuncia, mirando al gran reloj de la pared―. Si no puedes hacerlo, perderás los privilegios de teléfono y ordenador para mañana.

Mi estómago se retuerce ante la idea de que se me niegue una posible comunicación con Edward. Una fina capa de sudor se acumula en mi frente mientras corto rápidamente la carne en trozos del tamaño requerido. Cuando esta tarea está completa, vacilo durante un momento horrorizada -parece que la cantidad que tengo que comer se ha multiplicado.

―No es mucho, puedo hacerlo, ―murmuro antes de meterme una pinchada en la boca. El pollo se pega a las paredes de mi garganta cuando trago y el agua hace poco por ayudarlo a bajar. Con un ojo en el tiempo, mastico el siguiente trozo con rapidez y así hasta que el plato está vacío.

―Buen trabajo, Bella. ―Deb asiente y luego mira mi horario del día―. Parece que tienes Terapia Cognitiva del Comportamiento en unos minutos. Yo voy en esa dirección, así que puedo mostrarte dónde es.

Ella se levanta y yo hago lo mismo, intentando ignorar la pesada sensación que tengo en el abdomen. Sin embargo, es un esfuerzo inútil; mi tensión crece rápidamente y, en cuestión de segundos, todo desaparece de mi mente excepto una cosa: el deseo -no, la _necesidad_ \- de deshacerme de esa terrible sensación de estar llena. Mi vista se nubla y me empieza a picar la piel bajo la ropa. Apretando y relajando los dedos, miro en blanco a la nada, luchando internamente con un poderoso enemigo que me ha podido durante años.

―Bella, ¿vienes?

Abro la boca para responder y rápidamente levanto una mano para cubrírmela. La comida ha subido, está justo ahí, al fondo de mi garganta, lista y esperando para ser expulsada a la primera señal de debilidad.

―Intenta pensar en otra cosa, ―sugiere Deb, estirando el brazo hacia mí. Ya ha identificado mi problema, probablemente porque es común en este lugar.

Sacudo la cabeza como advertencia y me aparto de su mano. El toque de alguien solo lo empeorará todo.

―Recuerda, vomitar supone una limitación automática, ―advierte―. Y tendrás que tomar un suplemento líquido como reemplazo de las calorías perdidas. No merece la pena, te lo prometo.

La miro asombrada. ¿De verdad cree que estoy intentando vomitar a propósito? ¿No se da cuenta de que no _quiero_ fracasar, que estoy desesperada por mejorar?

―Bella, ¿por qué no vamos a...?

No escucho el resto de lo que dice. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no puedo evitar que mis hombros se encorven o que mi cuerpo se doble por la mitad, o que mi estómago se contraiga y expulse su contenido en el suelo de cemento.

Arcada tras arcada, me sacudo hasta que lo único que sale de mi boca es un roto sollozo de derrota.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, parece que Bella ha tomado la decisión correcta y por fin ha buscado ayuda.

¿Qué pensáis vosotras? Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.

¡Nos vemos el viernes!

-Bells :)


	28. Realidades

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo veintiocho – Realidades

Sus brillantes ojos azules brillan con amabilidad, y nunca deja de saludarme con palabras de ánimo y una cálida sonrisa. Si no fuera por el apagado y fino pelo, las mejillas hundidas y la figura esquelética, pensaría que era una de los miembros del personal en lugar de una paciente.

―¿Has llegado hoy al peso? ―pregunto, colocando mi bandeja del desayuno en la mesa.

―Casi, ―contesta Jessica animada―. Solo he ganado 0,18 kilos, así que nada de teléfono o visitas para mí otra vez.

Frunzo el ceño consternada.

―¿En serio? ¿Solo te han faltado _20 gramos_ y aun así te castigan? No es culpa tuya, ayer te comiste todo lo que debías.

Fiel a su naturaleza, Jessica simplemente se encoje de hombros antes de tomar una cucharada de sus cereales.

―Así es la vida. Yo no pongo las reglas. Aparentemente, solo las rompo.

―Con todas las que hay aquí, es imposible no hacerlo, ―me quejo―. No soy una rebelde ni nada, pero algunas no tienen ningún sentido para mí. ¿Por qué no podemos echarle mostaza a las patatas o mojar los rollos en salsa de carne? Mientras todo el bocadillo acabe en el estómago, ¿qué importa si alguien quiere comer el pan separado de la carne?

Las dos conocemos la posición de la clínica sobre "normalizar" el comportamiento alimenticio, así que me deja desahogarme sin interrupciones.

―Al menos las opciones de comidas no están mal, ―concedo finalmente―. Tuve suerte de que tuvieran brownies de postre anoche. No estoy segura de haber podido coger y volver a tragarme algo como la gelatina.

―Oh Dios mío, ¡no puedo creer que hicieras eso! ―dice la chica de 19 años entre risitas―. Aunque me dio mucho asco, tengo que darte el crédito. Estabas completamente empeñada en mantenerlo todo dentro aunque llevara más de un intento.

―Voy a usar el ordenador y el teléfono esta noche, no importa lo que haga falta. ―Mi voz está llena de determinación. No puedo pasar otro día sin ver si Edward ha respondido.

Desde la comida de hace tres días he vomitado de forma involuntaria dos veces más. Como consecuencia, no he tenido acceso a ninguna forma de comunicación. Los aparatos electrónicos están fuera de los límites hasta que consiga hacer tres comidas consecutivas sin vomitar nada de ellas.

Estuve cerca ayer por la noche cuando mi estómago empezó a contraerse a mitad del postre. Dos pequeños trozos marrones cayeron sobre mi plato como resultado y, sin pararme a pensarlo, volví a metérmelos en la boca y bebí un poco de leche antes de que nadie del personal se diese cuenta.

―Definitivamente mereces tener tu teléfono después de ese acto épico, ―dice Jessica de acuerdo―. Espero que tengas un correo o dos de Edward. ¡A lo mejor hasta puedes hablar con él esta noche!

Consigo formar una temblorosa sonrisa que no hace mucho por camuflar la preocupación que siento.

―Estoy nerviosa porque haya escrito o llamado y ahora se esté preguntando porqué no he contestado.

―Parece que es un chico inteligente. Estoy segura de que entenderá que hay una buena razón para ello. ―Su miraba baja a mi boca e inclina la cabeza―. Oye, lo estás volviendo a hacer.

―Maldición. ―Suspiro, apartándome la mano izquierda de la cara y deslizándomela bajo el muslo―. Gracias.

He empezado a morderme las uñas por la ansiedad y las cutículas comienzan a abrirse y sangrar. Si no es un mal hábito, es otro; aunque supongo que podría ser mucho peor. Al menos este no parece que vaya a matarme.

Jessica suelta su cuchara y me mira con timidez.

―Um, ¿Bella? Me preguntaba si tal vez... ¿podrías hacerme un favor esta noche?

Miro a la joven, que está moviendo de forma ausente el recipiente de su yogur por su bandeja. Parece nerviosa, lo que es algo que no he visto en ella antes.

―Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa?

―Mi madre va a venir esta noche. Viene cada lunes y jueves, sin importar si estoy bajo restricción o no. Supongo que quiere sentirse cerca de mí o algo así. ¿Podrías... tal vez... pasar unos minutos con ella... solo para que tenga algo de compañía?

Hay tal tristeza en sus ojos que me entran ganas de levantarme y darle un abrazo, pero sé que tal acto haría que el personal viniese corriendo: los pacientes no pueden tocarse entre ellos sin autorización.

―Claro, Jess. ―Le pongo a mi tono tanta sinceridad como puedo―. Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se llama?

Mientras nos terminamos el desayuno, Jessica me lo cuenta todo sobre su madre, Sandra. Es una historia agridulce que describe a una madre soltera que siempre ha intentado hacerlo lo mejor que ha podido, pero se siente inútil ante la enfermedad de su hija. Ella desearía poder visitar más a menudo, pero ahora tiene dos trabajos para permitirse el copago. Los ojos de Jessica se humedecen cuando describe cómo odia ser la razón de las largas horas de trabajo de su madre.

Una mirada de ánimo es lo más que puedo darle con el personal vigilando que no se infrinjan las reglas. Para mí es una posición rara. En mi campo tengo reconocimiento nacional y un gran éxito, además del respeto de los miembros más veteranos del ejército. Aun así, en este centro, no tengo permitido mezclar dos tipos diferentes de cereal en el mismo bol. Me siento como si debiera asumir el papel de mentora de Jessica, teniendo en cuenta que tengo más edad y experiencia en la vida, pero me siento flotar en lo que respecta a estos desórdenes tanto como ella -si no más.

Consigo disimular un apretón en su mano cuando dejamos el comedor para empezar las sesiones de terapia diarias. En mi horario están Terapia Cognitiva del Comportamiento, Auto-Estima, Terapia Artística y grupos de Terapia del Movimiento. También hay una cita individual con el Dr. Carson, un psiquiatra que me puso en una combinación de Wellbutrin y Effexor hace dos días. Quiere asegurarse de que no estoy teniendo efectos secundarios provocados por los antidepresivos, lo que de momento no parezco sufrir. Aunque él me recuerda que determinar si la medicación ayuda y si hay que hacer algún tipo de cambio en cuanto a la cantidad o el tipo puede llevar varias semanas.

Aunque es un día ocupado, parece pasar lentamente. Por consideración con Jessica, intento contener mi entusiasmo durante la comida, pero ella me adelanta al celebrar otra comida completada con éxito. Estoy casi vibrando por la anticipación. Jessica ríe mientras se sienta frente a su bandeja.

―He decidido que mi favor ha sido pedir demasiado en un momento como este, ―declara con una sonrisa.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Solo digo que es cruel y poco habitual hacerte pasar el rato con una extraña cuando estás a una cuenta atrás de despegar como un cohete.

Me estremezco por su desafortunadamente exacta observación sobre mi estado actual. Es un poco vergonzoso que esté actuando de forma menos madura que mi amiga adolescente.

―No, está bien. De hecho, tengo ganas de conocer a Sandra. Lo estoy deseando.

―Sí, estoy segura de que está arriba del todo en la lista junto a una llamada de teléfono de _él_.

La expresión dubitativa de su cara me hace reír.

―En serio, Jess, tu madre parece una persona increíble y me encantaría saludarla.

Cuando la cena por fin termina, busco a mi persona de contacto -un miembro del personal que me asignan diariamente por si quiero hablar o tengo un problema que necesita atención. Sin embargo, la enfermera en cuestión está teniendo una seria discusión con una joven llorosa, así que mi petición debe esperar.

Me debato entre si debería ver si hay algún ordenador disponible para mirar mi correo, pero una mirada al reloj me hace darme cuenta de que las horas de visita van a empezar pronto. Preferiría posponerlo hasta después de ver a Sandra para no tener que dejar sin leer cualquier mensaje que Edward pueda haber enviado.

En la zona de día hay un zumbido de voces bajas cuando entro. Las noches las tenemos libres y podemos elegir actividades tranquilas siempre que no estemos bajo restricción. Hay gente viendo la televisión, algunos leen o utilizan aparatos electrónicos, otros hablan en pequeños grupos.

No hay nadie de pie; la mayoría de los pacientes están por debajo de su peso -algunos de forma peligrosa- y, debido a esto, se nos pide que nos sentemos durante al menos 50 minutos cada hora, excepto durante nuestra clase de Terapia del Movimiento. De todas las reglas, esta es la que menos me gusta. Caminar de un lado a otro me calma la ansiedad hasta cierto punto y no poder hacerlo me provoca incluso más frustración. Anoche me dieron Ativan, una benzodiacepina, para aliviar mi alta tensión. La medicación me dejó tan atontada que caí en la cama a las 8:30.

Sin tal ayuda ahora, es difícil sentarme y esperar a que Sandra llegue. Veo un periódico diario en la mesa que tengo al lado y empiezo a pasar las páginas de forma ausente. Solo han pasado unos días desde mi ingreso, pero el mundo fuera de estas paredes ya parece una realidad diferente, como el recuerdo de un sueño.

Llego a la mitad de la primera sección del periódico y entonces todo se detiene.

El artículo solo tiene unas pocas líneas, como si la historia fuera algo de relleno. El titular está impreso en una letra de pequeño tamaño y no hay foto que lo acompañe. Da igual: mis ojos van inmediatamente al texto como si estuviera iluminado con luz de neón.

 _ **El Clima Adverso en Afganistán Deja Cientos de Muertos y Desaparecidos, Incluyendo 5 Militares de los Estados Unidos Desaparecidos**_

 _Aproximadamente 200 ciudadanos afganos han muerto y más de 500 se han declarado desaparecidos después de que una fuerte nevada, avalanchas e inundaciones azotasen la Región Central el 18 de enero. Las tropas afganas, militares de los Estados Unidos y organizaciones humanitarias de la ONU llevan varios días en la zona para prestar ayuda a los distritos afectados. Cinco militares de los Estados Unidos están desaparecidos después de que una avalancha enterrase un convoy que transportaba suministros de ayuda. No se han dado nombres, pero los informes indican que son miembros del Ejército y la Reserva de la Marina de los Estados Unidos._

Durante un momento infinito, me quedo helada en mi asiento, incapaz de moverme o respirar siquiera. Las palabras en la página se emborronan y mezclan, y me pregunto si el periódico es en realidad un engaño de mi mente que contiene historias ficticias sobre un mundo imaginario -uno que no existe. No _puede_ existir, porque me niego a pensar en una realidad en la que Edward sufre algún daño.

Si eso sucediera, no estoy segura de si podría soportarlo. No ahora. Oh Dios, ahora no.

Empiezo a hiperventilar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Seguro que vosotras también estáis hiperventilando, ¿verdad?

Bueno, pues respirad hondo y calmaos. Esta historia tiene final feliz y yo estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.

¡Nos vemos el domingo!

-Bells :)


	29. Rescate

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo veintinueve – Rescate

 _no no no no no_

―Bella...

 _no no no no no_

―Solo respira con normalidad, ¿vale? Respira de forma regular, lentamente...

 _nooooooo_

―¿Debería darle más lorazepam?

―¿Estás de broma? No estamos intentando dormir a un caballo. Solo dale tiempo para actuar. Recuerda, una inyección tarda más en actuar que por vía oral.

―¿Qué hay de la mascarilla de hiperventilación?

―Déjala otro minuto. Creo que se está calmando.

Escuchar es lo primero que normalizo cuando el pitido en mis oídos desaparece. Lo siguiente son mis terminaciones nerviosas volviendo a la vida y la sensación de que estoy tumbada sobre un suelo enmoquetado.

―Bella, ¿puedes abrir los ojos?

Me esfuerzo por obedecer, pero siento los párpados pesados e inmóviles. Parece haber dos siluetas en sombra inclinadas sobre mí, pero no puedo ver ninguno de sus rasgos.

―Está bien, cariño, tómate tu tiempo. ¿Te duele algo?

Me apartan la mascarilla de la nariz y la boca. Intento hacer un repaso de mi cuerpo, pero siento que tengo la cabeza llena de barro y todos mis pensamientos deben atravesar una enorme ciénaga para llegar a su destino.

―Yo... creo que estoy bien. ―Mi voz sale baja y ronca, tengo la boca seca―. ¿Qué... ha pasado?

Soy capaz de distinguir la mirada de preocupación que intercambian las dos enfermeras. Sus caras están mucho más claras ya.

―Esperábamos que pudieras decírnoslo tú, ―dice la mujer más joven: Kendra, según el bolsillo de su ropa de enfermera.

―Yo no... no puedo...

La somnolencia pesa sobre mis recuerdos y los colorea de oscuros tonos grises. Hay un zumbido en mi mente, una baja vibración. Me hace creer que estoy olvidando algo, que se me está escapando una información importante -puede que mucha. Pero el efecto del sedante es demasiado fuerte como para superarlo y lo único que puedo hacer es pestañear confusa.

―No te preocupes, cariño. Lo veremos más tarde, ¿vale? ―dice la otra enfermera... Kate, creo―. Aquí tenemos una silla de ruedas, ¿puedes ayudarnos a subirte a ella?

Con su ayuda, soy capaz de ponerme de pie y colocarme en el asiento. La cabeza me pesa sobre el cuello y se mueve de un lado a otro mientras me sacan de la sala. Puedo ver las borrosas siluetas del resto de pacientes que están parados a un lado, curiosos por la alteración de la noche.

―¡Oh Dios mío, Bella! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?

La voz preocupada de Jessica hace eco por el pasillo. Ignora la advertencia que le lanza Kendra de que se quede atrás y se sigue moviendo al ritmo de la silla de ruedas. Me concentro en sus grandes ojos azules e intento organizar mis pensamientos. Por alguna razón, siento la necesidad de pedirle ayuda. Ella me conoce mejor que nadie aquí. A lo mejor ella puede descubrir qué va mal y, aún mejor, como corregirlo.

Si no estuviera tan cansada... tan adormilada... El sonido del latido de mi corazón sube de volumen cada vez más hasta apagar el del resto del mundo.

―...el periódico... Jess... en el periódico... encuéntralo... por favor...

La silla de ruedas es empujada al interior de mi habitación. Una de las enfermeras cierra la puerta y luego me ayudan a pasarme a la cama. Mis ojos se cierran inmediatamente al colapsar contra el colchón. Sea lo que sea que tengo que hacer, tendrá que esperar.

\- . - . - . - . -

Corro tan rápido como puedo, dejando hilos de frío aliento por el camino, pero las enormes olas blancas se extienden hacia delante y ahogan mi insignificancia. No se rinden, no están dispuestos a perder a su presa. Me tragan entre ellas, envolviéndome, enterrándome, sofocándome. Mi frenética lucha es inútil contra su fuerza y no tengo más elección que rendirme. Doblada entre las ondas, empiezo a sentir el carácter definitivo en los huesos y, con él, una completa inmovilidad que se extiende hacia el infinito.

Pero entonces aparece una última esperanza: el débil sonido de pasos sobre mi fría tumba una voz triste que llama mi nombre. Intento responder. Grito con todas mis fuerzas. Chillo, lloro y suplico. Pero la pesada nieve cae por mi garganta y mis palabras colapsan bajo su peso. El vacío cae sobre mí una vez más y no hay nada. No soy nada.

― _¡Edward!_

Me incorporo sobresaltada, con el corazón acelerado y la ropa empapada en sudor. El pánico me atenaza el pecho mientras aparto las sábanas enredadas en mis piernas e intento separar la ficción de la realidad.

―Bella, soy la enfermera Kate. ―El crujido de la puerta me hace mirar al otro lado de la habitación, dónde una figura femenina entra desde el pasillo débilmente iluminado―. Voy a encender la lámpara de tu mesilla, ¿vale, cariño?

Ella empieza a tomarme el pulso en cuanto la luz cae sobre la cama, pero no llega muy lejos. La cabeza se me ha aclarado lo suficiente como para que vuelva mi conciencia. Aparto el brazo de su agarre y me bajo de la cama.

―¡Edward... puede estar desaparecido! ―grito―. ¡Necesito mi teléfono! Tengo que llamar a Esme o a Alice o...

―Bella, cálmate, ―dice Kate con firmeza mientras presiona el botón de llamada de las enfermeras―. Si no puedes hacerlo, tendremos que volver a sedarte. ―Da un paso hacia mí, pero yo la detengo con un gesto de mis manos.

―¡No, no! Solo escucha... tengo que descubrir qué ha pasado. Por favor, solo déjame ponerme en contacto con su familia. _¡Por favor!_

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y esta vez la cruza un hombre. Es el Dr. Cho, el psiquiatra que me hizo la evaluación inicial el día que llegué. Es joven, pero recuerdo que tenía una postura tranquila y modesta que era calmante. Me alegro de ver que está de guardia esta noche. Él puede ayudarme. Tiene que hacerlo.

―¡Dr. Cho, tengo que saber qué ha pasado con Edward! ―digo de forma ahogada mientras él se acerca―. ¿Recuerda que le hablé de él... el oficial de la Marina que está en Afganistán?

―Sí, Bella, me acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos y hablamos de él? ―Acerca una silla a la cama y me hace un gesto para que me siente.

―¡No! No puedo sentarme ahora. Tampoco puedo hablar. No puedo... hacer _nada_ hasta que sepa si está bien o no.

Su aparente falta de preocupación me enfurece. Todo el estrés, frustración y ansiedad que llevan semanas acumulándose en mí están alcanzando su punto álgido -mi piel no va a poder seguir conteniéndolo durante mucho más tiempo. El poco control que tengo sobre mis emociones está desapareciendo con rapidez.

El Dr. Cho debe verlo y hace un movimiento con la cabeza.

―Lo entiendo y quiero ayudar, pero será más fácil si te calmas un poco primero. Me gustaría darte una dosis de Ativ-

―¡No, me deja muy atontada! ―¿Por qué no pueden entender qué es lo que necesito? Estoy al borde de arrancarme el pelo o golpear algo... o a alguien―. ¡Si quieres que me calme dame mi maldito teléfono!

Los oscuros ojos del doctor parecen evaluarme cuidadosamente un momento antes de mirar a Kate e inclinar la cabeza hacia la puerta. Ella retuerce los labios en una extraña medio sonrisa mientras sale corriendo de mi habitación.

―La enfermera Thompson volverá en solo unos minutos con tu teléfono y otra... cosa más. Sin embargo, mientras ella se encarga de eso, tengo que decirte algo.

Apenas escucho una palabra después de saber que van a darme mi teléfono. Las manos entumecidas se retuercen a mis costados, desesperadas por tener una ocupación, mientras considero cuál es la mejor forma de actuar. Me arriesgaré y probaré primero con el número de Edward. A lo mejor me había puesto nerviosa por nada. Después de todo, es posible que su misión fuera en una región completamente distinta de la que había sido devastada por el clima. O a lo mejor ya ha vuelto a una base de operaciones principal. Podría estar relajado en la cama o pasando el rato con amigos en este mismo instante. Mi frenético pulso se calma cuando tomo esta esperanza y me agarro a ella con fuerza.

―...para confirmar que la persona a la que quieres ver es Edward Anthony Cullen, nacido el 20 de junio de 1980, ¿correcto?

Escucho la entonación de una pregunta en la voz del Dr. Cho y me obligo a concentrarme en lo que está diciendo.

―¿Qué? ¿Edward? Sí, él es de quien le hablé. Me preocupa que pueda haberle pasado algo en Afganistán y necesito...

Mis ojos se abren como platos y la frase se convierte en un silencio de asombro cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abre lentamente. Me quedo con la boca abierta.

Ahí, parado en el umbral, con la ropa arrugada y una expresión de ansiedad en una cara sin afeitar, está el mismo hombre por el que he estado tan preocupada.

Es Edward.

Está aquí.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, estamos en la recta final ya, solo quedan 8 capítulos.

¿Qué os ha parecido este? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta el martes!

-Bells :)


	30. Aquí y allí

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo treinta – Aquí y allí

Un medio metro de espacio me separa del lugar en que está Edward, pero no es suficiente. Cierro los ojos y doy un paso atrás, usando la pared como apoyo para mi tembloroso cuerpo.

Debo de estar alucinando -es la única explicación que tiene sentido para mí. No hay forma de que él pueda estar realmente aquí. No, Edward está en Afganistán; sus mensajes de hace menos de una semana lo demuestran. Está a miles de kilómetros de distancia, puede que desaparecido, seguramente creyendo todavía que no quiero estar con él.

―Bella...

La voz del Dr. Cho es baja y calmante, indicando su presencia justo a mi izquierda. Me estremezco cuando pone una mano sobre mi brazo.

―Por favor, no me de más medicación, ―susurro, con los ojos todavía cerrados con fuerza―. Creo... creo que me está haciendo... _ver cosas._

Escucho un grito ahogado al otro lado de la habitación. Dejo caer la cabeza avergonzada.

―¿Qué tipo de cosas estás viendo?

Tengo el nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero parece que no soy capaz de producir ningún sonido. No quiero oír cómo el Dr. Cho confirma mi psicosis -quiero agarrarme a la imposible esperanza mientras pueda. Incluso aunque la presencia de Edward sea solo producto de mi dañada mente, es mejor que no verle.

―Bella, ¿es una persona lo que has visto? ―insta el Dr. Cho.

Asiento y me obligo a hablar.

―Era... Edward. Estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Lo que sigue es un largo silencio.

―Vale, entonces. Digamos por un momento que realmente era Edward... que realmente está aquí ahora. ¿Qué harías? ¿Serías capaz de estar con él? ¿Estar cerca de él?

Me siento confusa por la línea de interrogatorio, pero le respondo con completa sinceridad.

―¡Por supuesto! Estoy _deseando_ volver a verle. Pero, incluso más que eso, necesito saber que está a salvo. ―Cálidas lágrimas arden tras mis párpados cerrados y caen al suelo―. Dios, hay muchas cosas que _quiero_ , como tocarle otra vez, besarle, suplicarle perdón, decirle lo mucho que le amo... pero lo único que realmente importa es que él esté bien y que vuelva a casa sin haber sufrido daños, incluso aunque no sea conmigo con quien vuelve.

―Oh, _Bella..._

Ese susurro angustiado no sale de la voz del Dr. Cho.

Mi cabeza se levanta de golpe y mis ojos se abren, pero las lágrimas me nublan la vista. Me paso una mano por la cara, frenética y desesperada.

―¿Edward?

El Dr. Cho aprieta su agarre en mi brazo y se pone frente a mí, bloqueándome la visión.

―Necesito que me prestes atención un momento, Bella. ―Baja la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos―. Estoy incumpliendo las normas al traerle aquí, sobre todo fuera del horario. Si en algún momento no me siento cómodo con lo que está sucediendo, él tendrá que marcharse. ¿Lo entiendes?

Le miro con incredulidad.

―¿Él...realmente está aquí? ¿Edward?

―Sí, Edward está aquí pero, antes de que esto vaya más lejos, tengo que saber que comprendes las condiciones de su visita.

Mi cabeza se mueve arriba y abajo, incluso aunque ya me he olvidado de lo que ha dicho.

―Está aquí, está aquí.

Repito las palabras una y otra vez, esperando que, si las mantengo en mis labios, no se convertirán en una fantasía. Entonces, apartando abruptamente el brazo del agarre del Dr. Cho, me preparo para la decepción y me aparto de él, moviéndome hacia Edward.

Él está al otro lado de la habitación, justo al otro lado de la puerta, con los brazos colgando inertes a sus costados. La apagada luz de la lámpara de la mesilla lanza suaves sombras por su cara, acentuando sus rasgos y dándole un brillo casi etéreo. Pero todo esto lo noto solo de pasada; mi concentración está en los expresivos ojos que siempre me han servido como una fuente de consuelo, un puerto seguro. Ahora hay mucho más en ellos: una calidez ilimitada, mucho alivio, un poco de preocupación...

Pero no hay juicios.

Me pregunto cómo alguna vez he podido pensar que los habría.

Una de sus cejas se levanta en una cautelosa pregunta y sus manos se estiran hacia delante como si me buscasen. Es toda la invitación que necesito. Con un sollozo estrangulado, cierro la distancia entre nosotros, corriendo a sus brazos y chocando contra su pecho. Mis lágrimas empiezan de nuevo, pero ahora son de felicidad.

Él no dice nada, simplemente me funde contra su cuerpo. Su cara está enterrada en mi hombro y puedo sentir una cálida humedad en mi camisa. Rezo porque sus lágrimas también sean de felicidad.

No sé durante cuanto tiempo permanecemos envueltos en los brazos del otro, expresando la profunda emoción por nuestro reencuentro mediante un abrazo, pero al final el Dr. Cho se aclara la garganta.

―Bella, ¿cómo estás ahora?

―Perfecta, ―dijo en voz baja, pero cargada de sentimiento.

―Me alegro de oírlo. ―Sus palabras son serias―. Asegúrate de avisar a alguien del personal si sientes que vas a tener otro ataque de pánico o algún otro síntoma preocupante. Sr. Cullen, puedo permitirle quedarse otra media hora, pero cualquier otra visita deberá tener lugar durante las horas designadas. El resto nos marcharemos ahora, pero la habitación seguirá monitoreada por cámara desde el puesto de enfermeras, como siempre. Antes de irnos, ¿alguno necesita algo o tiene alguna pregunta?

Edward y yo murmuramos una respuesta negativa, y luego escucho los pasos y el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse. A regañadientes, aparto la cabeza del pecho de Edward y miro a mi alrededor. Estamos solos en la habitación.

―Así que, uh... ¿quieres sentarte? Puedes coger la silla... o sentarte en la cama... o lo que quieras. ―Suelto un tembloroso suspiro e intento controlar mis repentinos nervios.

―Sí, vamos, ―murmura, llevándome a la cama. Él se coloca contra el cabecero y me sienta entre sus piernas, con mi espalda apoyada contra su pecho. Sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y su nariz se hunde en mi pelo.

―Te he echado mucho de menos, ―suspira.

―Yo a ti también. ―Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi cuerpo y entrelazo nuestros dedos―. Y me alegro tanto de que estés bien. Cuando leí sobre las tropas estadounidenses desaparecidas...

―Yo también me alegro. Podría haber sido yo fácilmente, ―dice amargamente―. Todavía no sé los nombres de los cinco, pero hay una buena oportunidad de que uno o más sean de mi unidad. Fuimos a la provincia de Panjshir, una de las regiones que se han llevado lo peor. Hubo una seria avalancha en la zona hace unos días.

―Dios, me siento como una mala persona por decir esto, considerando las extremas circunstancias que hay allí, pero me alegro mucho de que te marcharas cuando lo hiciste. ―Giro la cabeza para apoyar la frente contra su mejilla―. ¿Cómo...?

―Bueno, leí el correo que me enviaste la semana pasada, pero no pude descargar el documento adjunto. Cuando nos preparábamos para volar a Kandahar, te llamé y envié mensajes para que lo supieras. ¿Recibiste los mensajes, por cierto?

Mi corazón se acelera mientras bajo la cabeza al asentir. Le diré lo importantes que han sido esos mensajes cuando tengamos más tiempo.

―Vale, así que seguí intentando descargarlo cuando estábamos en el aire y tuve suerte. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de leerlo hasta después de montar el campamento en Panjshir. Pero cuando lo hice... _Dios,_ Bella... fue tan... no pude... ―Me abraza más fuerte, con su voz cargándose de emoción.

―Quise marcharme al momento para estar contigo, pero mi comandante dijo que no me lo permitía, no cuando se necesitaba tanta ayuda para las operaciones de rescate. Sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así la decisión me dejó devastado. Pero entonces, al día siguiente mientras ayudaba a las fuerzas afganas a organizar equipos de búsqueda y rescate, apareció un gran número de tropas de la base de Kabul. Los afganos del lugar se empezaron a poner ansiosos con tantos militares extranjeros cerca y se decidió enviar a algunos de nosotros de vuelta. Mi comandante se aseguró de que estuviera en la lista de los que volvían y me aprobó dos semanas de permiso.

―Cuando llegué a la base y volví a tener cobertura, era viernes. Intenté llamarte, pero saltó el buzón de voz. ¿No...?

―Um... no he tenido mi teléfono en los últimos días. En realidad, me lo han devuelto hoy o, a estas alturas, supongo que "anoche". Pero todavía no lo he mirado. Iba a hacerlo, pero...

Edward me aprieta de nuevo.

―Lo sé, me han explicado lo que ha pasado. Por supuesto, podría haberse evitado si te hubieran pasado mi mensaje. Llamé ayer para ver cuáles eran los procedimientos de visita y para asegurarme de que supieras que iba a venir, pero dijeron que iba contra las normas coger mensajes de personas que no eran miembros de la familia.

Puedo sentir en su pecho el ligero gruñido que señala su disconformidad.

―¿Qué te han dicho que ha pasado? ―pregunto con curiosidad―. Yo no he podido decírselo antes de, um... desmayarme y que me medicaran.

―Por lo que sé, una amiga tuya lo descubrió y se lo dijo a una enfermera que le pasó la información al Dr. Cho. Afortunadamente, la persona con la que yo había hablado antes escuchó su conversación y les dejó saber que estaba sano y salvo. Aparentemente, tenían planeado dejarte llamarme por la mañana, pero entonces aparecí en hora de visita. El Dr. Cho salió a explicarme la situación y me dijo que, si quería, podía esperar y verte cuando te despertaras. Naturalmente, acepté la oportunidad.

―Y aquí estás, ―murmuro, asombrada por su preocupación y por todo lo que había hecho para estar a mi lado. Es casi imposible para mí creer que todavía esté tan entregado después de la forma tan fría en que le rechacé.

Edward deshace el agarre de sus brazos en mí y me señala que me de la vuelta. Cuando estoy frente a él, con mis muslos descansando sobre los suyos, él toma mi mano y la pone sobre su corazón.

―Y tú estás _aquí._ Bella, te quiero mucho y eso no ha cambiado para mí. Sí, me sentí herido por la forma en que terminaste nuestra relación y desearía que no hubieras tenido tanto miedo de decirme la verdad, pero me doy cuenta de que yo también cometí errores. Debería haber sido más abierto contigo cuando vi que todo iba cuesta abajo y, en su lugar, me cerré y eso supuso dejarte fuera. Debería haberlo intentado más cuando...

―No, no. No hagas eso. ―Sacudo la cabeza con vehemencia y pongo la otra mano sobre su pecho―. No te culpes. Todo lo que pasó fue culpa mía, no tuya.

―Bella...

―No, Edward, _por favor_. No seas blando conmigo. Tengo que aceptar mi responsabilidad y mejorar para que, algún día, pueda sentir que merezco tu amor de nuevo.

Él abre rápidamente la boca para replicar, pero al final hace una pausa para medir sus palabras.

―Yo no veo el amor como... algo que uno tiene que merecer. Creo que debería darse libremente y sin condiciones. En lo que se refiere a ti y a mí... bueno, puede que la parte de la relación deba mejorar, pero no hay nada que tengas que hacer o no hacer para que te ame. Es algo que ya está ahí.

La sinceridad que hay en su voz me deja sin aliento y mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse otra vez. Edward quita las gotas con sus pulgares antes de inclinarse lentamente hacia mí. Sus labios se mueven sobre los míos con el más suave de los roces -un beso dulce y reverente que hace que se me encoja el pecho. Es perfecto y puro, lleno de afirmación y promesas. Me dice todo lo que necesito saber.

Edward me ama y nunca se rendirá con nosotros.

De ahora en adelante, tampoco lo haré yo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Perdonad, ayer no me dio tiempo a actualizar.

Bueeeno, ya tenemos reunión. Ahora bien, a Bella le queda un gran camino por delante hasta sanar de verdad. Y por los comentarios que hace sobre merecer el amor de Edward, está claro que tiene que sanar de más cosas además del trastorno alimenticio. Menos mal que él no lo ve igual, no cree que ella tenga que hacer nada para merecer su amor, y se lo hace saber.

En fin, ya he dicho mucho. Estoy deseando saber qué pensáis vosotras.

¡Nos vemos el viernes!

-Bells :)


	31. Amor y apoyo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo treinta y uno – Amor y apoyo

―¿Qué hace el hombre en la luna cuando le crece demasiado el pelo?

Silencio.

―¡Eclipsarlo!

Gimo.

―Vale, vale. Déjame pensar. ¿A lo mejor algo un poco más picante? A ver, ¿cómo se llama a un toro que se masturba?

―Hmmm... ¿rabo de toro?

―Oh, la participante ha estado cerca. La respuesta que buscamos es "carne stroganoff*". Pero gracias por jugar.

Aunque Edward está intentando mantener una expresión seria, puedo ver cómo las comisuras de sus labios se retuercen hacia arriba. Es la ruptura en su postura estoica que he estado esperando, así que aprovecho la oportunidad.

―Oye, no te rías. Es algo completamente natural. Todos los bovinos macho lo hacen. ―Me pongo a cuatro patas, hago puños con las manos como imitación de pezuñas, y empiezo a acariciar mi pene de toro imaginario―. ¡Muu, muu, MUUUUU!

Es suficiente para mandarle al punto de no retorno.

―¡Oh Dios mío, Bella, para! ―suelta entre jadeos y risas pobremente contenidas―. Alguien va a venir a vernos.

Miro sobre mi hombro y veo a un pequeño grupo de gente al otro lado de la habitación. Nos están dando la espalda y parecen estar metidos en una conversación.

―Eh, están a lo suyo. ¿Y qué más da si miran? ¡No cambia el hecho de que te he hecho reír primero! ―Me pongo de pie de un salto y sacudo mis manos unidas en el aire―. ¡La victoria es mía!

―Ugh, está bien, ―concede Edward con un resoplido, aunque todavía está riendo―. Tú ganas... esta vez.

―Aw, cariño, no te preocupes porque sea más graciosa que tú. Te prometo que no se me va a subir a la _cabeza_. ―Mis manos-pezuñas reaparecen para hacer unos cuantos gestos más de caricias.

―¡Señor, he creado un monstruo!

Compartimos otra risa mientras muevo mi asiento para que esté perpendicular al suyo. Bajo sobre la silla y me siento con las piernas sobre su regazo. No es una posición ideal para la intimidad y la comodidad, pero es una de las mejores que hemos probado. Obviamente, la sala de visitas no se diseñó con los arrumacos en mente.

Edward me aprieta el muslo y me regala una sonrisa llena de adoración. La absorbo, deleitándome en la calidez que radia desde mi pecho. Él lleva su amor por mí como un plumaje de brillantes colores, mostrándoselo orgulloso al mundo. La imagen me quita el aliento.

Sin embargo, también hay un rastro de melancolía en las profundidades de sus ojos -una opresiva desolación que ha amenazado nuestra feliz reunión según nuestro tiempo juntos se va agotando. Cuando la curva de su boca se convierte en una recta, sé que está pensando en nuestra inminente despedida.

―Oye, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien. _Yo_ voy a estar bien. ―Estiro un brazo para acariciar la suave piel de su nuca―. Ya sabes todo sobre el programa disminutivo* que tienen aquí. Tendré apoyo de sobra. No me echarán por la puerta la semana que viene para que me encargue de esto yo sola.

Él suspira.

―Lo sé. Es solo que odio el hecho de no poder estar aquí para ti. En persona.

Yo solo asiento como respuesta: hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces en los últimos días. Edward vuelve a Afganistán mañana por la mañana y su unidad no tiene previsto volver hasta julio, para lo que faltan más de cinco meses. Él espera que la segunda mitad de su despliegue sea similar a la primera, con tareas impredecibles y periodos de comunicación limitada o nula.

Mi futuro está, en cierto sentido, más establecido. En menos de una semana me darán el alta del ingreso y pasaré al Programa de Hospitalización Parcial. El tratamiento va de las 7:30 de la mañana a las 7 de la tarde, todos los días. Cuando se me considere lista, me "graduaré" para pasar al Tratamiento Intensivo de Pacientes Externos (cuatro horas al día, cuatro días a la semana). Después de eso, volveré a casa, pero continuaré la terapia con médicos locales como paciente externa según sea conveniente.

El lapso de tiempo exacto depende de mi progreso, pero estoy completamente comprometida con mi tratamiento y no voy a acortarlo, incluso aunque viviré de semana a semana, sola y en una ciudad desconocida. Ya tengo una habitación reservada en un hotel de larga estancia cercano. La madre de Jessica, Sandra, se ha convertido en algo parecido a una amiga desde que Edward y yo la conocimos el jueves pasado cuando vino de visita. Me dio su número de teléfono y se ofreció a responder cualquier pregunta que pudiera tener sobre la zona.

A Edward, sin embargo, no le parece suficiente.

―Recuerda, si necesitas algo, mi madre estará más que feliz de venir a ayudarte de la forma que pueda, ―insiste―. No dudes en llamarla, ¿vale?

―Vale, ―digo con una suave risita, un poco asombrada por su obvia preocupación. Como he hecho cada día que hemos pasado juntos esta última semana, me regaño por dudar de él y su amor por mí.

―Eres verdaderamente increíble. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―Paso la mano sobre la barba que cubre su mandíbula y la subo por un lado de su cara.

―Y tú también, ―contesta, con la voz cargada de emoción―. Tú también eres valiente y fuerte, y admiro la determinación que tienes para afrontar esto. Solo no olvides que yo estoy contigo también. Siempre. Sin importar nada. ―Me aparta los pies de su regazo y luego me levanta para que esté a horcajadas sobre sus muslos―. Te quiero mucho, Bella.

―Yo también te quiero.

Nuestros labios se unen brevemente en un suave y dulce beso -una ingenua reafirmación de nuestra compartida devoción. Ahora más que nunca, valoro un regalo tan precioso como este. Se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad para tener algo que una vez perdí por mi sola culpa. Nunca más daré por hecho ninguna expresión de su amor.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no puedo negar mi dicha porque esas expresiones sean un poco más... _calientes._

Durante el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos los últimos siete días, ha habido una innegable tensión sexual entre nosotros. Incluso la sugerencia de algo que no sean roces y besos castos enciende nuestro deseo, y nos encontramos luchando por contenernos y no romper las normas de decoro de la sala de visitas.

Y, a veces, incluso los gestos inocentes nos meten en problemas.

Le doy a Edward un suave beso en la mejilla y me muevo para rodearle el torso con los brazos. Cuando me inclino hacia delante en su regazo, oigo un casi inaudible -pero completamente inconfundible- gruñido de incomodidad provocada por la excitación. Él mueve su cuerpo y echa las caderas hacia atrás, pero le es imposible esconder la dureza que siento crecer debajo de mí.

En un instante, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobra vida, vibrando con ansiosa sensibilidad. Gimo contra su hombro, haciendo todo lo que puedo por no balancearme contra él como quiero hacer desesperadamente.

Él se tensa debajo de mí, con sus dedos apretándose alrededor de mis muslos y su respiración haciéndose más pesada. La tirantez de sus músculos, la presión de sus manos, el caliente soplido contra mi oreja -todo ello choca contra mis sentidos y destroza cualquier intención de resistencia. Me consume el anhelo e, incapaz de detenerme, hago círculos con la pelvis sobre el bulto que tira hacia arriba entre mis piernas. La consecuente fricción es tan deliciosa..., pero me quedo más vacía que nunca.

―Joder, ―sisea Edward, con un escalofrío recorriendo su rígido cuerpo. Sus manos van a ahuecarse en mi trasero y luego me acerca más, arrastrándome por la longitud de su erección cubierta, y luego atrás y adelante otra vez con otra lenta caricia. Y otra―. Dios, te deseo tanto.

Mis ojos se cierran fuertemente, mi pulso late acelerado. La excitación se desprende de mi cuerpo. El hambre desesperado es casi demasiado para soportarlo. Si solo pudiera arrancar las barreras de ropa que nos separan y tomarle en mi interior, justo aquí en esta silla, sin importar quién pueda estar en la habitación mirando... Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Pero, por mucho que le deseo, por mucho que quiero volver a sentir esa profunda conexión física y emocional entre nosotros, sé que no hay forma de que suceda.

No aquí. No ahora.

Y por tanto, invocando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, estiro los brazos hacia atrás para tomar sus manos y deshacer su urgente agarre. Él se resiste a mi ligero tirón, no queriendo soltarme.

―Edward, tenemos que parar...

Un momento más de impulsivo desafío ante la realidad y luego su cuerpo se relaja.

―Lo sé, ―susurra derrotado. Suelta un fuerte suspiro y su cara cae hacia su pecho―. Lo siento. Ha sido algo muy estúpido de mi parte.

Sacudo la cabeza.

―No, yo lo he empezado. ―Bajo la cabeza para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios―. No he podido evitarlo. Eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien.

Él levanta la cabeza y me sonríe satisfecho.

―Lo mismo digo, preciosa.

Quiero negar sus palabras -un acto reflejo-, pero la terapia está dedicando una atención considerable a subirme la auto-estima. Aunque todavía no soy capaz de aceptar su cumplido como un mérito objetivo, al menos puedo reprimir mis objeciones inmediatas y, en su lugar, sonrío. No es un gran logro en mi tratamiento, pero me siento agradecida por el pequeño progreso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que la puerta que da a la sala de espera se abre y dos personas salen de la habitación, despidiéndose con gestos de la mano y besos al aire del amigo o familiar al que dejan. Una mirada al reloj de pared revela que solo quedan cinco minutos de horas de visita.

Solo cinco minutos para tener que despedirme del hombre al que amo. Cinco minutos y luego no le veré hasta dentro de cinco meses. Ni siquiera intento esconder la angustia de mi expresión.

Cuando Edward me acerca a él esta vez, no hay rastro del acaloramiento que hemos compartido antes.

―Oye, todo va a ir bien, ―murmura―. Superaremos esto.

Entierro la cara en su cuello y me ahogo con los sollozos que amenazan con desgarrarme la garganta. Quiero apoyar su fe en mí, quiero ser fuerte y valiente, pero nuestro tiempo separados se me antoja una tormentosa noche infinita de soledad. El infalible apoyo de Edward ha profundizado mi habilidad para amar y ser amada, pero me preocupa que ahora vaya a ser incluso más difícil seguir luchando sin él cerca.

―No olvides a mi madre, ―dice Edward como si me leyera el pensamiento―. Si necesitas algo, incluso aunque solo sea algo de compañía durante algunos días, hazle una llamada. Alice y Jasper también quieren hacer tanto como puedan. ―Entonces se estremece ligeramente―. Siento que Rose todavía esté siendo tan mala. No entiende que no podías...

―No hace falta que te disculpes por ella. ―Me echo hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos―. Te quiere y no quiere que te hagan daño. No puedo culparla por eso.

―Sí, pero...

―Edward... solo nos quedan unos minutos... ―La voz se me quiebra por la emoción. No quiero hablar de algo tan trivial como el desdén de Rosalie.

―Tienes razón, ―suspira y vuelve a atraerme a su pecho. Sus brazos me abrazan fuertemente―. Dios, voy a echarte mucho de menos.

Nos colgamos el uno del otro en esos últimos momentos antes de su partida, intercambiando silenciosas promesas de amor, devoción y apoyo. Cuando finalmente él se aparta y se obliga a ir hacia la puerta, yo cuadro los hombros y contengo las lágrimas. Aunque me duele verle marchar, aunque extraño desesperadamente el cálido consuelo de sus brazos mientras no está, estoy empezando a sentirme optimista sobre nuestro futuro... sobre _mi_ futuro.

Me doy cuenta de que mi camino va a estar lleno de retos tanto para mí, como para nosotros como pareja. Sin embargo, no hay duda en mi mente de que finalmente estoy en el camino _correcto._ Puede que el viaje sea difícil, pero lleva a una vida mejor.

Y Edward estará ahí para mí, _conmigo_ , durante todo el camino.

* * *

*Entre los ingredientes de la carne stroganoff está una crema.

*No tenía muy claro cómo traducirlo. Se trata de un programa en el que cada vez le van dando más libertad hasta llegar al momento en que viva fuera del centro y acuda periódicamente a terapia antes de darle el alta.

* * *

¡Hola!

Perdonad el retraso. He estado fuera el fin de semana y no había tenido planeado irme el viernes, pero me fui, y ayer volví demasiado tarde a casa.

Bueeeeeeno, se vuelven a separar, pero las cartas ya están sobre la mesa. Solo quedan seis capítulos más.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

-Bells :)


	32. Tiempo de cambio

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo treinta y dos – Tiempo de cambio

El Dr. Dongheon Cho lee la pantalla de su ordenador y se da golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la barbilla.

―Las dosis de Wellbutrin y Effexor que el Dr. Carson recetó son bajas, lo que es un buen punto de comienzo. Hoy aumentaremos el Effexor hasta la cantidad objetivo y veremos cómo respondes. Por lo que respecta al Wellbutrin, algunos estudios han mostrado que las altas dosis están relacionadas con el riesgo de los pacientes con desórdenes alimenticios de sufrir convulsiones. Así que lo dejaremos por el momento.

Un ligero fruncimiento se apodera de mi boca mientras asiento para mostrar que lo he entendido. La perceptible mirada del Dr. Cho lo nota.

―Pareces descontenta con algo. ¿Puedes hablarme de ello?

Me obligo a adoptar una expresión neutra.

―Nada va mal. Estoy bien. Lo que ha dicho de la medicación suena... bien.

Él me estudia con cautela, su oscura mirada es pensativa. Tras un momento, la intensidad en sus ojos disminuye y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

―Mi madre tiene hipotiroidismo, ¿sabes? ―dice en tono coloquial.

―¿Vale?

―Empezó a sentirse cada vez más cansada y apática. Ganó peso y se deprimió. Cuando su médico descubrió que su tiroides actuaba mal, se le puso un régimen diario de por vida de hormonas sintéticas. Ahora le va mucho mejor: tiene más energía, un peso estable y una visión más sana de la vida.

Puedo ver el paralelismo que intenta realizar, pero sacudo la cabeza ante el intento.

―No es lo mismo. No hay nada que su madre pueda hacer con el hipotiroidismo, no puede curarse con pensamientos positivos. Estar enferma no es un fracaso de su parte. Su enfermedad no es física.

―¿Y los desórdenes mentales no?

Suspiré frustrada ante su táctica. En lugar de ir al grano, quiere que yo sola llegue a su conclusión.

―Vale, hay indicaciones de que demasiada o poca cantidad de ciertos químicos en el cerebro pueden contribuir a la depresión, desórdenes alimenticios y cosas así, ―cedo―. Pero he escuchado una y otra vez aquí, en las clases de terapia, que también pueden ser provocados por otros factores como el estrés prolongado y los eventos traumáticos. Si solo es cuestión de compensar químicos, entonces, ¿por qué nos molestamos con terapias cognitivo-conductuales y clases de yoga?

―El cerebro es un órgano muy complejo, como estoy seguro que sabes. Hay mucho que todavía no sabemos de él. Millones, incluso billones de reacciones químicas regulan la función del cerebro, lo que incluye la percepción, el humor, las emociones y la respuesta a varios estímulos. Como individuos parece que sí, podemos afectar e incluso alterar algunas de esas reacciones químicas al hacer actividades como la meditación o el ejercicio, o al cambiar nuestra dieta y los patrones de sueño. Esos tipos de terapias, sin embargo, a veces no son lo suficientemente efectivas para casos severos.

―Y yo soy uno de esos casos severos, ―digo con un resoplido de desdén. Entonces mis hombros caen y me froto los ojos con la mano―. Es solo que... tomar medicación lo hace _real_. Demuestra que no he sido lo suficientemente buena, que hay algo mal en mí.

El Dr. Cho inclina la cabeza a un lado.

―Ciertamente es real, pero yo no veo la condición como algo "malo" per se. Simplemente _es._ Algunas personas son rubias, otras altas, otras se enfadan fácilmente, otras nadan bien. Algunas desarrollan hipotiroidismo o son más propensas a una enfermedad mental, o tienen mala vista. ¿Dirías que las personas que necesitan gafas no son lo "suficientemente buenas"?

―No, pero... ―dejo la frase en el aire, incapaz de que se me ocurra ningún argumento decente en este momento―. No puedo dejar de sentir que merezco sufrir por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo sola.

―Te llevará un tiempo cambiar tus pensamientos, ―dice de forma calmante―. Los estudios sugieren que los antidepresivos ayudan al crecimiento y ramificación de las células nerviosas en el cerebro. Establecer estas nuevas conexiones lleva semanas. También hay que tener en cuenta que estás trabajando contra patrones del pensamiento que llevan años arraigados.

A lo mejor podrías pensar en la terapia como una escuela taller. Estás intentando aprender una nueva habilidad y dominarla no es algo que vaya a pasar de la noche a la mañana. Los tropezones y contratiempos son parte del proceso. En esta analogía, puedes comparar la medicación con un aula favorable. Si no tienes buenos materiales y un buen ambiente de aprendizaje, lo más probable es que no tengas éxito. Un profesor dinámico podría estar dando una clase pero, ¿y si no puedes escucharle en un aula ruidosa? La medicación apropiada puede ayudar a crear una atmósfera que conduzca a buenas elecciones de salud mental.

Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente a la mañana siguiente cuando veo tres pastillas en mi vasito de plástico en lugar de dos. Entiendo y estoy de acuerdo con su razonamiento, pero aceptarlo, deshacerme de mi vergüenza, es algo más complicado de hacer. El Dr. Cho tiene razón: cambiar mis pensamientos llevará tiempo.

\- . - . - . - . -

 _16 de febrero de 2016_

 _Esto es muy raro._

 _Estoy fuera del Centro por primera vez en casi tres semanas, pero parece que ha pasado mucho más tiempo. Puede que un año. O toda una vida._

 _Es todo un alivio no tener al personal encima todo el tiempo, revisando mi estado cada quince minutos, vigilándome mientras como, asegurándose de que no gasto un exceso de calorías con el movimiento. Siento que quiero hacer algo loco con mi recién recuperada libertad; como hacer por ejemplo saltos de tijera o quedarme de pie contra la pared durante 20 minutos; puede que compre cuatro tipos diferentes de cereal y los mezcle, y luego usaré una cantidad desproporcionadamente pequeña de leche, porque Dios sabe que el mundo se acabará si la proporción de leche y cereal no es equivalente._

 _No suena muy excitante pero, después de las estrictas reglas de los dos últimos meses, es el equivalente de mí volviéndome loca, jaja._

 _Necesito hacer algo interesante. Ahora mismo estoy alternando entre cambiar de canal y navegar por internet. No es muy diferente de las horas nocturnas en el Centro. Excepto porque no estoy con Jess._

 _De momento voy bien con la comida. He comprado un montón de comidas para microondas y me he tomado una hace una hora. Después me sentí llena y no tuve ganas de seguir comiendo. A lo mejor la medicación está ayudando de verdad. O puede que solo esté feliz porque no hubiera nadie revisándome al terminar. Ah, las cosas que solía dar por hecho..._

 _Después hablé con Esme. Me ha ayudado saber que esperaba mi llamada a una hora concreta -no puedo imaginarme atiborrándome al mismo tiempo que estoy al teléfono con ella. Hemos hablado bastante en las últimas dos semanas desde la primera vez que Edward me visitó. Demonios, creo que tengo mejor relación con ella que con mi propia madre. Esme va a venir para quedarse unos días cuando pase del Programa de Hospitalización Parcial al Programa Intensivo de Pacientes Externos. Creo que lo pasaremos bien, vamos a ir a Baltimore y DC. Estará bien hacer un poco de turismo mientras estoy aquí, ¿no?_

 _Dios, extraño a Edward. Cinco meses van a parecer una eternidad. ¿Todavía no es julio?_

 _* . *_

 _27 de febrero de 2016_

 _¡Solo queda un día del Programa de Hospitalización Parcial! Definitivamente estoy lista para que termine, pero tengo que decir que me ha ayudado mucho más que cuando estaba ingresada. Entiendo que el Programa de Ingreso era algo parecido a unos primeros auxilios para la gente en situación extrema, pero es terriblemente desagradable. Oh, seamos honestos -ha sido un asco estar encerrada todo el tiempo._

 _Esme llegará mañana y me siento bastante nerviosa. Edward dice que ella me apoya al 100% y ella parece sincera cuando hablamos por teléfono, pero no entiendo como puede no estar enfadada -aunque solo sea un poco. Después de todo, le jodí el corazón a su hijo y luego le cargué con toda mi locura. Debería desear que él estuviera con alguien mejor. Sé que yo me sentiría así si estuviera en su lugar._

 _Solo un episodio de atiborrarme/vomitar desde que dejé de estar ingresada. Creo que es un buen progreso, pero me preocupa lo que pasará cuando Esme se marche. Tendré mucho tiempo libre cuando no esté en una sesión del tratamiento, lo que podría llevarme a comer por aburrimiento. Aunque supongo que estaré un poco ocupada intentando encontrar un nuevo trabajo que reemplace el que acabo de perder. Esa ha sido la gran noticia que he recibido hoy. (¿Puedes decir "sarcasmo"?)_

 _La verdad es que no me ha sorprendido que haya pasado, pero aun así ha sido un golpe a mi auto-estima. Por lo menos la marcha ha sido amistosa y me han dado la opción de dimitir en lugar de ser despedida. Peter incluso va a escribirme una buena carta de recomendación. Supongo que es lo mejor, de todas formas. No estoy preparada para volver a un ambiente de tanto estrés, todavía no. Y puede que no lo esté nunca. Ya veremos._

 _* . *_

 _3 de marzo de 2016_

 _¡Esme es mi nueva heroína! En serio, es la persona más tranquila del mundo hasta que le das un par de copas, entonces la mujer se convierte en Miss Fiesta en los USA. ¡Menos mal que no planeo volver al bar del hotel después de anoche! Voy a echarla de menos._

 _Pero, aunque estoy triste porque se ha ido, será bueno para mí aprender a estar sola. Igualmente, empiezo a darme cuenta de que el despliegue de Edward es una bendición disfrazada. Le quiero aquí conmigo, por supuesto, pero si estuviera, mi atención no estaría solamente en el tratamiento -como tiene que estar. Estaría preocupada por cometer algún error delante de él. Seguramente volvería a fingir que estoy bien e ignoraría las señales de advertencia. Quiero ser una igual en nuestra relación, no una carga. Sé que él no me ve así, por lo menos no ahora... pero yo sí._

 _El tratamiento como paciente externa va bien, pero mañana será mi primer día completamente sola con infinitas horas frente a mí antes de la sesión de terapia. Puede que me aparque en una cafetería y empiece con la búsqueda de empleo. Con suerte, el espacio público evitará que me atiborre o que me deprima._

 _* . *_

 _4 de marzo de 2016_

 _Mis deberes de la terapia cognitiva del comportamiento son empezar un diario de comida para ayudarme a identificar lo que provoca los episodios, así que ahí va._

 _Comida: batido para el desayuno, barra de proteínas, wrap de carne asada, queso a tiras, pollo barbacoa, ensalada._

 _Ejercicio: 30 minutos de paseo/trote ligero (exterior)._

 _Pensamientos: he empezado a actualizar el currículum; he tenido una ligera necesidad de comer más, pero la he suprimido; me ha gustado volver a hacer ejercicio, aunque solo he podido aguantar un ligero trote unos minutos cada vez; he tenido una conversación genial con Edward._

 _* . *_

 _5 de marzo de 2016_

 _Comida: batido para el desayuno, caja de pasas, ensalada César con pollo a la pimienta (sin apenas aderezo), batido, 10 pepperonis de pavo, 1 queso a tiras, 2 trozos de carne asada._

 _Ejercicio: 30 minutos de máquina elíptica (gimnasio)._

 _Pensamientos: me he despertado con hambre y seguía hambrienta después del batido; he ido al gimnasio en lugar de comer y después me he echado una siesta; me he sentido muy débil durante la terapia y he tomado un snack extra antes de acostarme; todavía me sentía débil después del snack, pero el somnífero ha hecho efecto._

 _* . *_

 _6 de marzo de 2016_

 _Comida: batido, ensalada grande con verduras y un poco de queso, una chocolatina pequeña sin azúcar, barrita de queso, barrita de proteínas, pollo barbacoa, brócoli, batido._

 _Ejercicio: día de descanso, ¡estoy dolorida!_

 _Pensamientos: buen día, me he sentido positiva y con un buen nivel de energía. ¡Bien por FaceTime!_

 _* . *_

 _7 de marzo de 2016_

 _Comida: batido, chocolate de San Francisco, barra de proteínas, apio crudo, wrap de pollo, barra de proteínas, (*ensalada, hamburguesa de pavo, 6 galletas con salchicha y huevo, 6 rollos de nueces pecanas, 5 galletas, 5 rollos de canela, medio litro de helado, 6 barritas de nueces*)._

 _Ejercicio: 45 minutos de paseo/trote ligero (exterior)._

 _Pensamientos: me he sentido deprimida y hambrienta todo el día; me he echado una siesta después del ejercicio; aburrida; sola; sesión dura con el Dr. Cho.; no podía dejar de comer después de la cena y perdí el control; episodio de atiborramiento/vómito; he llorado hasta dormirme._

 _* . *_

 _8 de marzo de 2016_

 _Comida: día normal._

 _Ejercicio: 45 minutos de paseo/trote ligero (gimnasio)._

 _Pensamientos: me he sentido asquerosa por la mañana (cara hinchada, nudillos rojos, extremidades temblorosas), pero he vuelto al menú diario típico; no he podido hablar con Edward sobre el desliz de ayer, pero he llamado a Esme._

 _* . *_

 _12 de marzo de 2016_

 _Comida: día normal._

 _Ejercicio: 30 minutos de trote ligero (exterior)._

 _Pensamientos: tengo una caja de provisiones lista para Edward; he cenado con Sandra; he vuelto a visitar a Jess (¡va a pasar al Programa de Hospitalización Parcial la semana que viene!); me he quedado levantada hasta muy tarde hablando con E, pero ha merecido mucho la pena... ¡puede que su unidad regrese un poco antes de lo planeado!_

 _* . *_

 _17 de marzo de 2016_

 _Comida: normal._

 _Ejercicio: descanso._

 _Pensamientos: guau, ha terminado. ¡Mi última vez en el Centro, con suerte para siempre! Feliz Día de San Patricio para mí, lol. Incluso han servido cecina y repollo en la cena grupal de esta noche. Y, por suerte, he tenido tiempo suficiente después de la sesión para ver a Jess y despedirme. Sandra también estaba ahí y se han derramado muchas lágrimas. Definitivamente, volveré a Maryland para visitarlas pronto._

 _Veamos, han pasado 55 días desde que me registré en el Programa de Ingreso. No ha sido fácil, pero he hecho un gran progreso. Sí, he tenido un puñado de deslices pero, en general, la necesidad de atiborrarme y vomitar es mucho menos fuerte, y se da con menos frecuencia. Me siento mucho más en control de mis emociones y -puede que lo más importante-, estoy mejorando en lo de identificar los detonantes y tener respuestas planeadas que me ayudarán a romper el círculo vicioso de comida y fracaso._

 _Tengo algunas entrevistas de trabajo programadas para las siguientes dos semanas, pero son solo para que conozca más de cerca las compañías que estoy considerando. Aunque, no sé... esos puestos son similares al que he abandonado. Cuanto más pienso en ello, más siento que continuar por este camino laboral va hacer que me sea más difícil evitar caer en las profundidades. A lo mejor tengo que buscar en otros lugares dentro de mi campo. O puede que deba considerar otra cosa completamente diferente. Pero, ¿qué?_

 _Incluso aunque supiera en qué dirección me gustaría ir, hay muchos otros factores que considerar. Por un lado, seguramente tenga que volver a estudiar. Tengo una buena cuenta de ahorro y una cartera de inversiones, pero otro título me quitaría un buen pellizco. ¿Y si acabo odiándolo? ¿Sería empezar de cero una fuente incluso más grande de estrés? ¿Merece la pena el riesgo y la incertidumbre, sobre todo en este momento de mi vida? Será un gran salto y no termino de estar segura._

 _Mi carrera... mi concentración en el trabajo y la perfección... mis hábitos alimenticios, cómo me veo a mí misma, mi disposición a apoyarme en los demás... parece que todo está cambiando._

 _Hay mucho que considerar... y, ahora mismo, es difícil ser segura de mí misma. Estoy insegura de mis sentimientos por cualquier cosa._

 _Pero al menos tengo una constante. Edward ha sido increíble durante todo esto, incluso aunque está al otro lado del mundo. No tengo duda alguna en lo que se refiere a nosotros. Le amo y él me ama, de eso_ sí _estoy segura._

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, Bella está a las puertas de estar sola otra vez. ¿Creéis que conseguirá seguir sin recaer?

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el viernes!

-Bells :)


	33. Siguiendo adelante

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo treinta y tres – Siguiendo adelante

―He terminado mis deberes, ―canturrea Anna, de ocho años, mientras se acerca a saltitos hacia mí.

―Vale, déjame terminar de cortar el pepino y luego le echaré un vistazo, ―digo.

Es un jueves por la tarde de mediados de mayo y estoy en la casa de Alice, cuidando de sus dos hijos hasta que ella o Jasper lleguen a casa. Alice es profesora de teatro en un instituto y a menudo se queda después del horario escolar para hacer ensayos del musical que la escuela está preparando. El horario de Jasper es impredecible: su día puede alargarse de repente si surgen asuntos importantes en el barco.

Mi posición como cuidadora empezó como un favor a Alice. Me llamó hace un mes desesperada, diciendo que Anna estaba enferma y había que recogerla en la escuela. En ese momento Jasper había estado fuera en el mar y la niñera de emergencia de Alice no contestaba al teléfono. Aparte de una cita fácilmente aplazable con una máquina elíptica, no tenía nada más que hacer, así que fui a buscar una llave de la casa de Alice y llevé a su hija a casa. Me ofrecí a cuidar a la niña enferma también al día siguiente para que Alice no se perdiese una reunión importante en el instituto.

Isaac, el hermano de seis años de Anna, no quería ir solo otra vez al programa de cuidado extraescolar, así que ese día volvió en el bus a casa. Para entonces, Anna se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, y todos lo pasamos bien jugando a Candy Land y haciendo formas con gelatina hasta que llegó Alice. Los niños me suplicaron que les cuidase después de clase al día siguiente y no fui capaz de decirles que no ante su entusiasmo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, les estaba cuidando de forma regular.

Los dos niños son ridículamente fáciles de cuidar y es bueno para mí volver a tener una ocupación diaria. Un buen número de compañías prestigiosas me han estado llamando y ofreciéndome puestos de Jefa de Proyectos o Consultora Senior, pero he decidido posponer el proceso de búsqueda de empleo hasta que Edward regrese. No tengo presión por volver a trabajar ya mismo y quiero concentrarme en nuestra relación sin el estrés inherente a empezar en un trabajo nuevo.

La parte mala de esa decisión, sin embargo, fue que mis días habían quedado enormemente desestructurados. Me había mantenido bastante ocupada, pero era más sencillo caer presa de mis pensamientos negativos y el aislamiento al no tener compromisos externos. Ahora, ir a casa de Alice cada día asegura que voy a salir de la cama, ponerme presentable y relacionarme con otra gente.

Al final tendré que encontrar un trabajo a tiempo completo, pero no es algo con lo que vaya a tener que preocuparme pronto. Llevo un estilo de vida bastante simple y, con mi coche pagado hace tiempo, tengo suficiente para pagar el alquiler y vivir cómodamente durante un año por lo menos.

Se lo he explicado a Alice, pero ella no deja de insistir en pagarme, incluso aunque yo sigo intentando negarme.

―No es más de la tasa que pagaba por el programa de cuidado extraescolar y a los niños nunca les gustó, ―discute―. ¡Prefieren venir a casa y estar con su increíble tía Bella!

Al principio, el título de tía me pareció un poco intimidante, pero ahora me encanta oírlo. Aunque los niños siempre me han parecido un misterio, no parezco tener problema para relacionarme con los de Alice. Son muy cariñosos y dulces, y me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos.

Anna está mirando sobre mi hombro mientras reviso sus deberes de matemáticas. Isaac está sentado delante de la mesita de café, construyendo algún tipo de vehículo con Legos.

―¿Saludaste al tío Edward de mi parte anoche? ―pregunta ella cuando termino.

―Lo hice. Dijo que te quiere y te echa de menos. Oh, ¡y adivina qué! Hay una buena posibilidad de que venga a casa al mes que viene.

―¿En serio? ―Sus ojos se iluminan de felicidad―. ¿Volverá a tiempo para mi fiesta?

―Puede. Eso espero.

Su cumpleaños es el 1 de julio y, si todo va bien, la unidad de Edward volverá a finales de junio. Conociendo al ejército como lo hago, no me haré demasiadas ilusiones hasta que su avión esté en el aire y en dirección oeste, pero no puedo evitar el tono de esperanzado entusiasmo.

Han pasado más de tres largos meses desde que volvió a Afganistán -dos de los cuales habían pasado después de que yo dejara el Centro. Edward y yo hablamos por FaceTime con regularidad y, aunque no estamos juntos físicamente, nuestra relación nunca ha sido más fuerte. Es muy liberador saber que no tengo secretos que guardar ni razones para estar nerviosa porque se descubran.

En su mayor parte, esta apertura se extiende en mi vida más allá de Edward. Estoy haciendo progresos con mi nueva psiquiatra, la Dra. Marion Weaver, quien me gusta bastante. También voy semanalmente a un grupo de terapia de desordenes alimenticios. Esme sigue siendo una gran fuente de apoyo y, además, me ha introducido en un nuevo hobby: la jardinería. Al menos dos veces a la semana, hago el viaje de 40 minutos en coche hasta su casa y tenemos maravillosas conversaciones mientras regamos, arrancamos malas hierbas y podamos.

Estoy pensando en lo bien que van nuestras tomateras cuando un bajo zumbido hace que Isaac se ponga en pie de un salto.

―¡Mamá ha llegado!

Él abre la puerta lateral que da al garaje para ver a Alice entrar. Anna se une a su hermano y los dos saludan felices con la mano mientras el monovolumen se detiene. Alice todavía no ha salido del todo del vehículo antes de que los niños empiecen a hablar por encima del otro sobre su día en la escuela.

―Vale, vale, niños, ―dice ella riendo―. Uno cada vez. Pequeño tío, hoy es tu turno para hablar primero.

Preparo una lechuga para hacer ensalada mientras Alice escucha las historias del patio de la escuela elemental. Se une a mí en la cocina cuando los niños se distraen con un par de espadas de goma espuma y empiezan un duelo.

―¿Cómo ha ido tu día, cariño? ―pregunto con una sonrisita satisfecha, cubriendo el recipiente de la lechuga con una tapa de plástico.

―Ha estado bien, pastelito, ―dice riendo―. La banda es mucho mejor que el año pasado y nuestro primer ensayo con ellos ha ido muy bien. ―Alice coge los paquetes de filetes que hay en la nevera―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Han dado problemas los niños?

―Para nada. Anna ha terminado sus deberes y he leído unos cuantos libros con Isaac. Veamos, mi clase de guitarra de esta mañana ha sido genial y en el gimnasio me ha vuelto a entrar el mismo idiota.

―¿El moreno despistado? Kevin, ¿no?

―Sí, ―digo, riendo―. La verdad es que no sé qué parte de "no estoy interesada" no puede entender.

―Lleva a Edward contigo cuando vuelva. Lo creas o no, ese tío puede dar mucho miedo cuando es necesario. ―Me sonríe ampliamente, con una nota de travesura en sus labios―. O puedo dejarte prestado a Jasper durante unas horas. Es tan caliente e intimidante cuando está en "modo de mando"...

Resoplo divertida mientras ruedo los ojos.

―Aunque aprecio la oferta de compartir a tu marido, creo que puedo arreglármelas sola.

Alice me sonríe con complicidad.

Para ser honesta, aunque ciertamente no le animo, mi autoestima mejora con la atención, por superficial que parezca. No puedo negar que aprecio cómo mi diligente régimen de ejercicio está provocando que me deshaga del exceso de peso. Es un buen beneficio colateral de mi verdadera meta: incorporar el ejercicio en un estilo de vida saludable. Estar más en forma me da la importante sensación de realización que ansío, mayor confianza y el orgullo por las cosas _buenas_ que mi cuerpo puede hacer.

En general, estoy contenta con mi progreso. El Efexor y el Wellbutrin parecen ser efectivos en lo de estabilizar mi humor y suprimir el deseo de atiborrarme, aunque tengo que tener cuidado de tomármelos cada día alrededor de la misma hora. Si me paso de forma notable de la hora o me olvido un día, puedo notar la diferencia.

A pesar de sus propiedades que te cambian la vida, sin embargo, la medicación no es una cura para todo. Todavía hay muchos días en los que seguir luchando contra el desorden es todo un reto. El período anterior a la menstruación es especialmente difícil. Ni siquiera la medicación puede combatir completamente los efectos de las hormonas y otros cambios químicos asociados al Síndrome Premenstrual. Ahí es cuando pasan la mayor parte de mis deslices. Intento tomar medidas preventivas para que mis pensamientos no dejen de ser positivos, como hablar por teléfono o ver comedias, pero a veces la depresión aparece tan lentamente que no noto su presencia hasta que me está ahogando.

Hay momentos, algunos más largos que otros, en que siento que nada ha cambiado -como si los meses de terapia y los esfuerzos por actualizarme hubieran sido una pérdida de tiempo. Pero, al final, recuerdo que _hay_ una diferencia entre ahora y entonces. Ahora tengo el apoyo completo de una maravillosa familia que me anima sin críticas ni juicios.

Excepto por Rosalie, claro.

No nos hemos visto desde que volví a casa -no desde que se enfrentó a mí en mi apartamento. Edward se enfureció con ella cuando unió las piezas de los eventos de aquella noche. Le echa la culpa a ella de una buena parte de mi estado mental cuando subí hasta el elevador de grano. He insistido repetidamente en que no fue culpa suya, pero él sigue resentido con ella. Tampoco ayuda que ella no esconda la desaprobación que siente hacia nuestra relación.

Aunque no quiero dejar que su opinión me afecte, odio el hecho de que sea una causa de tensión en la familia de Edward. Esa es la razón por la que evito cualquier reunión a la que ella vaya a acudir, incluyendo la inminente barbacoa del Día de los Caídos que tendrá lugar en casa de Esme. A Alice no le gusta mi decisión de no ir.

―Deberías estar allí, ahora también eres parte de la familia, ―dice mientras ponemos la mesa―. Dime cómo puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Sacudo la cabeza.

―No va a pasar. Ya he provocado suficientes problemas y...

―Bella... ―Alice intenta intervenir, pero yo sigo sin parar.

― _Y_ , no estoy lista todavía para enfrentarme a ella cara a cara. Sería demasiado incómodo y no quiero ser la razón de más drama familiar.

―Es ella la que está detrás del drama, no tú, ―gruñe Alice―. De todas formas, no puedes posponer verla eternamente. ¿Qué pasa con la fiesta de Anna?

―Bueno, habrá muchos niños cerca, así que seguramente no haga nada. Y, aunque lo haga, estaré tan feliz por tener a Edward de vuelta que no me importará.

―Eso es cierto, ―dice Alice, riendo. Entonces baja la voz para asegurarse de que los niños no escuchan―. Puedo decir por experiencia que el sexo de "Bienvenido a Casa Después del Despliegue" es de los mejores que hay. ¡Jasper y yo lo hicimos tan duro después de su última vuelta a casa que estuve días andando con las piernas arqueadas!

―¡Serás guarrilla! ―bromeo en voz baja.

―Ya te digo. Y no tengo duda alguna de que tú serás igual, si no peor. Después de todo, Jasper y yo tuvimos que limitar nuestras actividades a cuando los niños estuvieran en la cama. Vosotros no tenéis nada que os haga conteneros. Nada más que dos apartamentos vacíos, largos períodos de tiempo ininterrumpidos... solo vosotros dos... tantas superficies horizontales... puede que algo de chocolate y nata...

Sus palabras se desvanecen en el silencio y sus ojos se vidrian mientras se imagina a ella y a Jasper en ese escenario en particular. Al menos, asumo que se está imaginando a ella y a Jasper...

Yo dejo que los mismos pensamientos den vueltas en mi cabeza -pero conmigo y Edward en escena, por supuesto. Es difícil asegurarse de que las imágenes se mantienen borrosas y sin mucho detalle, pero todavía quedan cinco largas semanas de espera antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de convertir la fantasía en realidad. No tiene sentido excitarse ahora.

Aunque... por otra parte, un viaje a la sección de coberturas de postres no puede hacer daño...

* * *

¡Hola!

Perdonadme, el viernes no pude actualizar y ayer se me olvidó completamente.

Bueno, parece que Bella se está adaptando bien a su nueva vida y está tomando las decisiones correctas.

¿Qué pensáis vosotras? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el martes!

-Bells :)


	34. Anticipación

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo treinta y cuatro – Anticipación

 **EPOV**

―Faltan treinta minutos.

Es una cantidad de tiempo muy pequeña comparada con las 25 horas de viaje que ya he soportado, pero la media hora que se interpone entre mi casa y yo parece una eternidad.

Sin embargo, estamos cerca -la atmósfera en el avión lo demuestra. Es espesa por la anticipación y el alivio de los 21 miembros de una unidad de Reserva de la Marina que espera el final oficial de un largo despliegue.

Miro por la ventana las nubes que nos rodean y dejo que mi mente vague. Como pasa habitualmente, mis pensamientos se concentran en cierta belleza de pelo castaño que sé que ya me está esperando en el aeropuerto.

 _Bella._

Puedo imaginarla allí, en busca de mi llegada con esos profundos e inteligentes ojos que siempre me han cautivado. Seguramente estará caminando de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido y dándose golpecitos con los dedos en la cadera como hace a veces cuando está impaciente. Si tiene el pelo suelto, puede que incluso se lo eche sobre el hombro cada algunos pasos.

Recuerdo cuando le tomé el pelo por esas peculiaridades de su personalidad. A ella le sorprendió que me diera cuenta, pero la verdad es que siempre me ha costado apartar la mirada de ella.

Fue imposible no mirarla fijamente la primera vez que la vi en el restaurante. Estaba sentada con un gran grupo de oficiales senior del ejército, la mayoría seguramente le doblaba la edad, y aun así, a pesar de la abundancia de experiencia, era obvio que se manejaba perfectamente en la conversación. Me sentí fascinado por la forma en que su cuerpo se animaba y su cara se iluminaba al hablar. No hacía falta escuchar sus palabras para saber que sentía pasión por lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo.

Aun así, sabía que se estaba guardando algo. Había una tensión en su espalda y sus hombros que sugería que no estaba del todo a gusto. Fue aquella observación la que me hizo interceptarla en la barra de ensaladas para ver si podía sacar una sonrisa de sus deseables labios.

Sí, también los había notado.

No diría que me estrellé en mi lamentable pseudo intento de coqueteo, pero a ella no le impresioné mucho. Probablemente me habría ido igual de bien si le hubiera tirado de la coleta como si estuviéramos en el patio del colegio. De todas formas, me sorprendió un poco su fría respuesta -no es por presumir, pero ese tipo de cosas no suele pasarme.

Cuando después vi a Bella en el restaurante del hotel con un hombre, imaginé que había pasado de mí porque tenía una relación. Siendo un firme creyente en la fidelidad, la respeté por ello e intenté dirigir mis pensamientos a otra parte pero, según Rose y yo hablábamos mientras esperábamos a que hubiese una mesa libre, me encontré a mí mismo mirando a la hermosa castaña de reojo. En un momento, el hombre se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído. Ella pareció sorprendida al principio, pero luego una sensual expresión de deseo tomó sus rasgos. Tomé aire de forma superficial y me metí una mano en el bolsillo para esconder mi creciente erección. No podía entender qué estaba pasando: yo nunca había reaccionado así a una simple mirada, sobre todo a una que no iba dirigida a mí.

No debería haberlo hecho. No debería haberme acercado a una mujer que estaba obviamente tomada. Pero cuando Rosalie fue al baño y el compañero de Bella dejó la mesa, no pude evitar que mis piernas me llevaran hasta su mesa.

El hombre -Jake, como supe después- volvió demasiado rápido y no perdió un segundo en marcar terreno de forma obvia con gestos universales de posesión. Dejando a un lado mi sentimiento de envidia, me sentí incómodo porque Bella estuviera con él y aliviado, aunque preocupado por ella, cuando después vi cómo la policía le sacaba del edificio. Si hubiera tenido alguna manera de contactar con ella para comprobar su seguridad, lo habría hecho, pero los agentes me miraron como si estuviera loco cuando les pregunté qué había pasado. Aparentemente, tienden a no dar detalles a gente curiosa.

Por suerte, casualidad o incluso puede que el destino, Bella y yo nos volvimos a encontrar y, esa vez, ella cedió a mis encantos. O le di lástima... nunca me lo ha dicho. La razón no importa porque, al final, empezamos a salir y me enamoré de ella incluso más.

Estaba, y todavía estoy, asombrado por su inteligencia. Me refiero a que no es que me considere tonto, pero ciertamente yo nunca me he graduado en escuelas de élite como ella. Y, encima, es una artista increíble y canta genial.

Y luego está el hecho de que es preciosa.

Cuando la miro, veo unos ojos expresivos, una boca besable, ondas de brillante pelo en el que quiero enterrar los dedos, unos pechos deliciosos, suaves curvas y un culo perfecto. Solo pensar en ella hace que me ponga duro y las seis semanas llenas de sexo que tuvimos antes de marcharme fueron alucinantes. Dios, me siento tan atraído por ella.

Inteligente, hermosa, realizada, divertida... tiene muchas cualidades. Por eso me quedé completamente asombrado al descubrir cómo se ve a sí misma. No podía creer que tuviera depresión y un desorden alimenticio. En ningún momento lo había sospechado, ni siquiera cuando parecía que nuestra relación se iba al infierno.

Quiero decir, sí, había momentos en que ella estaba de mal humor o distante. Su trabajo podía ser muy estresante y nadie tiene una vida perfectamente feliz todo el tiempo. Mi despliegue fue uno de esos momentos infelices. Estar separados en un momento tan temprano de nuestra relación fue una desafortunada bola curva que ninguno de los dos llevó particularmente bien.

Pude sentir cómo la distancia emocional aumentaba entre nosotros y aun así hice una de las peores cosas posibles: me cerré. Bella dice que sus luchas internas secretas nos habrían condenado al mismo final sin importar mi desapego, pero odio haber empeorado las cosas para los dos.

Hay muchas cosas que desearía haber hecho de forma diferente, pero Gail Marconi del Centro señaló que debemos revisar nuestros errores para aprender de ellos sin regodearnos ni caer en los "y si". Gail es la terapeuta que llevaba las dos sesiones del grupo de Terapia de Pareja a las que Bella y yo asistimos durante mi permiso. La mayor parte de lo que se habló durante las sesiones eran cosas de sentido común, pero seguir esos consejos es mucho más difícil que simplemente entender porqué son importantes.

Sin embargo, lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas -lo que sea por Bella. No quiero volver a perderla. La primera vez me dejó absolutamente devastado. Con la cabeza enterrada en la arena, no pude ver las señales hasta que fue demasiado tarde como para preparame. Francamente, su último email me dejó absolutamente asombrado. Al principio, me negué a creer que había terminado. Pero cuando dejó de responder a mis llamadas y mensajes, sentí como si me hubieran abierto en canal y me hubieran arrancado las entrañas. Aunque sabía que la amaba, nunca había imaginado lo malditamente vacío que me sentiría sin ella en mi vida.

Se me hizo casi imposible concentrarme después de eso, y consideré seriamente pedir un permiso para sentarme en la puerta de Bella y suplicarle respuestas. Al menos, quería un cierre, por pequeño que fuera. Incluso empecé a escribir una solicitud de un permiso de dos semanas para ir a casa cuando enviaron a mi unidad a suministrar ayuda en una catástrofe.

Parecía que mis planes iban a tener que quedar en pausa, pero entonces ella envió _ese_ email.

Lo leí tres veces consecutivas y tuve sentimientos diferentes cada vez. La primera vez, me quedé completamente perplejo. No parecía posible que las palabras que aparecían en mi pantalla pudieran tener algo que ver con la persona que creía que era Bella. ¿Años de depresión? ¿Sentimientos de inutilidad y odio hacia sí misma? ¿Atiborrarse, vomitar y obsesionarse con la comida? No tenía sentido para mí.

La segunda lectura me dejó angustiado. Me mató saber que alguien a quien amaba había sufrido tanto. Desearía poder volver atrás en el tiempo y encontrar una forma de salvarla de sentir algún tipo de sufrimiento.

No fue hasta que empecé de nuevo por tercera vez, que un sentimiento de urgencia me absorbió y tomó control de mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué me había enviado Bella ese email... por qué había elegido ese momento en particular para hablar conmigo? Explicó sus luchas y cómo afectaban a nuestra relación pero, excepto al decir que me amaba, escribió todo en pasado. En ninguna parte mencionó su estado presente o su intención de buscar ayuda. No sabía cómo estaba, cuáles eran su planes, si necesitaba algo... si me necesitaba a mí.

Tenía que descubrirlo. Tenía que intentarlo.

Hace cinco meses, cuando estaba en un avión yendo hacia Bella, estaba lleno de miedo y ansiedad. Había recibido un segundo email breve, informándome de su decisión de entrar en el Centro Sheppard-Pratt, pero no había podido ponerme en contacto con ella. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba ingresada, asumí que su condición debía de ser seria, pero sabía poco sobre la depresión y mucho menos sobre los desórdenes alimenticios. A lo mejor, incluso aunque ella quisiera que la visitase, mi presencia era un estorbo. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar cuando llegase al lugar.

Esta vez hay muchas cosas diferentes. Estoy mejor informado: además de las dos sesiones de terapia de pareja en el Centro, había ido a una sesión de apoyo familiar allí y ahora soy miembro del grupo de apoyo online en el que media un terapeuta. Bella y yo hemos discutido mucho sobre su historia con la bulimia y la depresión, y ella dice que siente que puede hablar conmigo sin miedo a que la juzgue. Aunque todavía hay que trazar un plan de futuro a largo plazo, estamos unidos en nuestro deseo de seguir adelante juntos.

Sé que tendremos que enfrentarnos a muchos retos, tanto de forma individual como en pareja. Gail me llevó a un lado después de una sesión de pareja y me habló con franqueza. Me dijo que no hay "cura" para un desorden alimenticio o para la depresión, y que Bella tendría que esforzarse por controlarlo el resto de su vida.

―Algunas personas responden muy bien al tratamiento, ―dijo Gail―. Puede ser que la medicación marque una gran diferencia o que descubran una estrategia eficaz para sobrellevarlo. A lo mejor descubren el éxito con determinado tipo de terapia o hacen cambios importantes en su estilo de vida. Venga como venga, nuestra meta es una salida positiva, por supuesto, pero a menudo es difícil alcanzarla y nunca está garantizada. Algunos de los afectados luchan durante años o pasan toda una vida de altibajos. Y, tristemente, las enfermedades mentales a veces se cobran una vida completamente.

No digo estas cosas para asustarte y, teniendo en cuenta lo importante que es para los enfermos es tener un fuerte sistema de apoyo, lo último que quiero hacer es espantarte. Pero, como pareja de Bella, tu vida va a verse afectada por su condición. No es algo que puedas ignorar o esperar que desaparezca. Y aunque es importante que seas un apoyo y comprensivo, no vas a poder "arreglar" sus problemas. Al final, ella es la única que puede producir los cambios.

Las palabras de Gail se han quedado conmigo estos dos últimos meses y aprecio su sabiduría. No tengo ninguna intención de trivializar las luchas de Bella y tampoco tengo una idea irreal de lo que nos espera pero, aunque acepto que la depresión y la bulimia son parte de su vida, sé que no definen de ninguna manera quién es. Bella tiene muchas capas, está hecha de muchas peculiaridades, y las amo todas. Las quiero todas -todo de ella.

Una sensación de ligereza en mi estómago me llama la atención y me doy cuenta de que estamos comenzando nuestro descenso. Tengo que contener la infantil necesidad de aplastar la nariz contra la ventana y buscar el aeropuerto, como si eso pudiera acercarme más a ella.

La cabina está en silencio mientras aterrizamos. Muchos de mis compañeros de servicio están perdidos en sus pensamientos, otros se mueven ansiosos en sus asientos y algunos adoptan una forzada inmovilidad que no consigue esconder sus ganas. Yo alterno entre las dos cosas, intentando mantenerme estoico, pero moviendo la pierna arriba y abajo cuando la impaciencia me abruma.

Finalmente, me encuentro bajando mi bolsa del compartimento, siendo empujado en el pasillo, caminando rápidamente por la pasarela y corriendo hasta el puesto de seguridad. En cuanto doblo la esquina, mis ojos examinan la multitud reunida en busca de dos caras familiares. Delante de mí la gente se está reuniendo con sus seres queridos entre pequeñas banderas americanas y pancartas de bienvenida. Entonces la veo.

Mi madre y ella sujetan los bordes de una pancarta decorada en rojo, blanco y azul que dice "¡Bienvenido a Casa, Edward!". Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Bella y entonces me encuentro abriéndome paso entre los otros viajeros para llegar hasta ella. Ella suelta su borde de la pancarta y corre hacia delante. La sensación de alivio y felicidad que me recorre cuando ella choca contra mis brazos es todo lo que sabía que sería.

Algo de tiempo pasa mientras nos abrazamos y absorbemos la felicidad de la reunión -no tengo ni idea de cuándo y la verdad es que no me importa. No soy capaz de pensar, lo único que puedo hacer es sentir. La calidez de su cuerpo presionado con el mío. El rápido latido de su pecho contra el mío. Las suaves ondas de seda entre mis dedos. Sus brazos rodeando con fuerza mi torso. Sus labios abiertos contra mi cuello mientras su cálido aliento me hace cosquillas en la piel. El irrefutable amor que surge entre nosotros ahí donde nos tocamos.

Es todo lo que quiero y más de lo que podría haber esperado. Ahora que volvemos a estar juntos, no quiero volver a dejarla. Aunque sé que no todos los días van a ser fáciles, un futuro con Bella promete mucho, mucha felicidad. Mucho amor.

Y no puedo esperar a tenerlo todo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Y... ya están juntos. Esto se acaba, chicas. Solo quedan dos capítulos y un epílogo.

Pero de momento... aquí tenemos un vistazo a la mente de Edward y cómo ha sentido todo lo que ha sucedido. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, porque no hay más ya.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el viernes!

-Bells :)


	35. Asuntos familiares

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo treinta y cinco – Asuntos familiares

Cuando Edward coge sus bolsas de viaje verdes de la cinta de equipaje, los tres nos vamos a cenar. Como él y yo hemos hablado por teléfono casi a diario, pasa la mayor parte de la comida hablando con Esme. Yo estoy feliz de escucharles mientras me siento pegada a él, con nuestros dedos entrelazados sobre su muslo.

Me comporto bastante bien hasta que estamos esperando la cuenta; es entonces cuando mi autocontrol empieza a desaparecer. Los movimientos casuales de mi mano se convierten en caricias deliberadas a lo largo de la costura interna de sus pantalones. Le provoco haciendo círculos sobre el material, subiendo lentamente hasta que las puntas de mis dedos encuentran el duro bulto que he estado buscando. Con un control que disminuye rápidamente, deslizo la palma de mi mano sobre su erección y le doy un breve apretón. La respiración de Edward se entrecorta un poco cuando tiro de él pero, por lo demás, consigue mantener la compostura frente a su madre.

Nuestra despedida de Esme es bastante apresurada, pero su sonrisa cómplice muestra que no está ofendida. Suelto una risita mientras Edward echa a correr hacia mi coche, tirando de mí al tenerme la mano cogida. Los dos estamos ansiosos porque comience nuestro tiempo a solas y pretendemos pasar los próximos días recluidos en mi apartamento, saliendo justo a tiempo para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anna.

Sin embargo, de camino a mi apartamento recibo una llamada de mi padre.

―Hola, Bells, ¿adivina qué? Voy a cogerme unos días en el trabajo para visitarte este fin de semana. Acabo de enviarte por email la información del vuelo.

―¿Qué? ―Estoy tan sorprendida que me lleva un momento conectar los puntos―. Um, sería genial verte, papá, pero ahora mismo no es un buen momento. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Edward volvía? Pues acabo de recogerle en el aeropuerto.

―Huh, supongo que se me ha olvidado. ―Se aclara la garganta―. Me ha costado mucho organizarlo todo en el trabajo para ir y, de todas formas, no llego hasta el viernes por la mañana. Tendréis toda la semana para... uh... reconectar.

Voy a fingir que no he escuchado lo último que ha salido de su boca.

―Bueno... solo para que lo sepas, el viernes por la noche estoy ocupada. Anna, una de las niñas a las que cuido después del colegio, da su fiesta de cumpleaños.

La mano de Edward está sobre mi muslo y da un ligero apretón para llamar mi atención.

―Si quieres, puede venir con nosotros, ―dice en voz baja―. Sabes que a mi madre le encantaría conocerle.

―Espera, papá. ―Silencio el altavoz del manos libres del coche―. Es el cumpleaños de Anna. No va a querer allí a un completo extraño.

―Lo más probable es que esté demasiado ocupada corriendo por ahí con sus amigos como para notarlo siquiera. Por supuesto, depende de ti, pero la verdad es que no me importaría tener refuerzos la primera vez que me vea, ―dice con una sonrisa.

A regañadientes, reconozco que tiene razón y le hago la oferta a mi padre. Puedo oír en su voz que no le entusiasma la idea de ir a una fiesta infantil, pero acepta que estará bien conocer a la familia de mi alma gemela.

Para cuando finalizo la llamada, Edward ya ha confirmado la aprobación de Alice de su espontánea invitación. Aparcamos en el aparcamiento de mi edificio y, antes de salir del coche, decido avisar a Esme de los planes de mi padre por mensaje de texto. Estoy en medio de teclear mi mensaje cuando un golpecito en mi ventana me sobresalta de tal manera que suelto el teléfono. Suelto un grito ahogado al ver quién es.

Mamá.

Ella da un paso atrás con una sonrisa feliz cuando me bajo del coche.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ―demando, y las palabras salen con más dureza de lo pretendido―. ¿Estás conspirando con papá o algo?

―¿Con Charlie? Para nada. Demonios, ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo hablamos por última vez. ¿Por qué, qué está pasando? ―Tiene una expresión de apropiada confusión.

Sacudo la cabeza.

―Espera un momento. Antes de nada, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Bueno, he pensado que podría sorprenderte con una visita. ¡Además, me muero por conocer a este hombre tuyo! ¿No habías dicho que estaría ya de vuelta? ¿Qué te parece si mañana por la mañana le invitamos a venir para...?

Se detiene abruptamente cuando la puerta del lado del pasajero se abre y Edward se baja del coche. Él le da una cálida sonrisa y, aunque me siento irritada por la aparición de mi madre, siento una ola de amor por mi siempre educado novio.

―¡Tú debes de ser Edward! ―exclama mi madre mientras le da un abrazo delante del coche―. He oído hablar mucho de ti... y no puedo esperar a descubrir más cosas.

Contengo mi creciente ira lo mejor que puedo mientras ella habla sin parar en mi apartamento durante la hora siguiente. Edward responde educadamente sus numerosas preguntas, incluso aunque está conteniendo los bostezos. Al final, no soy capaz de contener mi impaciencia.

―Mamá, la habitación de invitados es toda tuya hasta que llegué papá, luego veréis cómo os las apañáis. Edward y yo nos vamos ya a la cama. ―Sin añadir nada más, me levanto y le arrastro fuera de la sala de estar.

Edward se da una ducha rápida para quitarse de encima la sensación del viaje y luego se une a mí bajo las mantas, solo con sus bóxer puestos. De inmediato, mi mano va a su pecho y empieza a explorar las curvas de sus músculos. Se han hecho más definidos y sólidos durante el tiempo que ha pasado en Afganistán.

―Bueno, mírate, ―murmuro, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel desnuda.

―Mmm... no puedo. ―Sus dedos bajaron un tirante de mi camisón de seda―. Estoy demasiado ocupado mirando otra cosa.

Gimo cuando roza mi expuesto pezón con su pulgar.

―Shh, ―me advierte provocativamente―. Tu madre está en la habitación de al lado, chica traviesa.

―No me importa. ―Mi voz es susurrante, pero petulante―. Eso es lo que le pasa por aparecer sin avi... oh _Dios._

Él aparta la mano de mi pecho y la reemplaza con sus labios. Yo paso mis dedos por los cortos pelos de su nuca y sujeto su cabeza contra mi pecho. Su lengua gira sobre el sensible pezón cuando lo succiona en su boca.

Mis piernas le rodean los muslos y le atraigo sobre mí. En solo un momento, su bóxer y mi camisón están en el suelo y su polla se está deslizando entre mis húmedos pliegues.

―Joder, te necesito, ―jadea con sus labios moviéndose contra mi oreja―. He esperado demasiado para volver a estar dentro de ti y ahora voy a follarte... _duro_.

Cuando embiste en mí por primera vez, sé en seguida que ninguno de los dos va a durar mucho. Yo me aprieto a su alrededor y él está tan hinchado por la excitación que puedo sentirle en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Él adopta un ritmo fuerte, sin tregua, y yo ya puedo sentir el comienzo de mi orgasmo empezar a tomar forma. Entregándome al doloroso placer, le araño la espalda y me muevo salvajemente debajo de él, desesperada por más, hambrienta por el tipo de liberación que solo él puede darme.

Edward comprende mis súplicas sin palabras. Se mueve sobre mí para que mi boca quede alineada con su clavícula. Mi espalda se arquea contra el colchón mientras mi cuerpo se curva sobre sí mismo. Edward arrastra la hinchada cabeza de su polla adelante y atrás sobre el lugar que sabe que hará que me corra.

―Sí... justo ahí, ―jadeo innecesariamente―. Más...

Él sigue embistiendo en mí con determinada precisión. Mis dedos se hunden en su resbaladiza piel, intentando agarrarme ante la fuerza de sus movimientos.

―Tan cerca... estoy... tan cerca... _¡oh, joder!_

Sin previo aviso, mi cuerpo se tensa y sacude debido al poderoso clímax. Edward suelta un grito ahogado cuando me aprieto a su alrededor y sus caderas se mueven de forma errática mientras su propia liberación le abruma.

―Voy a... correrme... yo, _joder... me corro..._ ―grita.

Enredados el uno en el otro, nos estremecemos con los últimos temblores e intentamos recuperar el aliento.

―Menos mal que no querías hacer ruido, ―comenté con una risa cuando finalmente salimos de la cama para limpiarnos.

Edward baja la cabeza con timidez.

―Sí, bueno... tenías razón. Si va a aparecer la noche que vuelvo, no debería sorprenderla escuchar ruidos de sexo toda la noche.

―Toda la noche, ¿eh? ―Levanto una ceja a modo de reto―. ¿Significa eso que estás listo para la segunda ronda?

―¿La segunda ronda? Hmm...

Él baja la mano y acaricia un poco su polla semi-erecta. Me siento terriblemente cohibida, pero intento no encogerme mientras su hambrienta mirada recorre mi cuerpo desnudo y se detiene entre mis piernas.

Da un paso hacia mí, y ríe de forma seductora y ronca.

―Creo que eso parece una gran idea.

\- . - . - . - . -

En lugar de pasar la semana en un feliz estado de desnudez, Edward y yo nos encontramos entreteniendo a mi madre. No es una gran carga -visitamos la playa, algunos museos y lugares históricos-, pero no tengo ni de cerca tanto tiempo a solas con Edward como me gustaría. Aunque se queda en mi apartamento, el jet-lag le hace estar agotado durante el día, lo que significa que se queda dormido temprano. Yo soy más como un búho y, como consecuencia, hay mucho menos sexo pasional del que habíamos planeado. Ni siquiera tengo oportunidad de sacar la nata y el sirope de chocolate.

Mi padre llega a la ciudad el viernes por la mañana. Edward y yo le recogemos en el aeropuerto y luego le llevamos a comer. Mi madre opta por quedarse en mi apartamento, evitando así relacionarse con su ex-marido todo el tiempo que sea posible. Esto me parece una sabia decisión de su parte -opinión que se ve validada cuando nos llevo a los cuatro en el coche de camino a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anna. Mi padre hace algunos intentos de hablar, pero mi madre le corta cada una de las veces, contando algún dato sobre Edward y yo -como si quisiera demostrar que nos conoce mejor que él.

Cuando Edward hace las presentaciones formales con su familia antes de que la fiesta empiece, siento como si estuviera atrapada en una tormenta perfecta de incomodidad. La casa de Alice es bonita y ligeramente sobre la media de lo que es una casa de clase media en un suburbio, pero mi madre no deja de hablar entusiasmada sobre cuánto dinero deben haber costado su propiedad y pertenencias, sobre todo la piscina de obra. En contraste, mi padre apenas habla, aunque su postura tensa y fría prácticamente grita incomodidad. Cuando mi madre le regaña por sus deficiencias sociales delante de todos y se lanza a una diatriba sobre su rol en su matrimonio fallido, quiero que me trague la tierra. O, mejor aún, que se trague a mis padres.

Alice y Esme son perfectamente acogedoras, como había esperado, pero apenas tienen tiempo para intercambiar las cordialidades básicas antes de volver a sus tareas de preparación de la fiesta. Jasper y Emmett parecen genuinos en sus saludos, pero Rosalie actúa como si hablarme fuera algún tipo de castigo. Las miradas furiosas que Edward le lanza no hacen nada por aliviar la tensión.

Me siento enormemente aliviada cuando los jóvenes invitados a la fiesta empiezan a llegar. Aunque no hay descanso de las tontas discusiones de mis padres, al menos no son el centro de atención. Nos disculpo a Edward y a mí para ver si podemos ayudar con algo.

―Siento eso, ―digo con un suspiro mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cocina―. Debería haber sabido que no iban a poder comportarse.

Él me da un abrazo.

―No son tu responsabilidad y, además, sabes que a mi familia no le importa. Están felices simplemente por tenernos aquí juntos.

Cuando resoplo por lo bajo, Edward reconoce inmediatamente a qué me refiero. Me da un ligero golpecito con el codo en el costado.

―Venga, sabes que Rose no puede evitarlo, ―dice con una sonrisa―. Ella es lo que sucede cuando la irritabilidad concentrada toma forma humana.

Sé que no debería dejar que su desdén me afectase, pero lo hace. Al pensarlo de forma lógica, me doy cuenta de que hay gente en el mundo a la que no voy a gustarle sin importar lo que haga. Entiendo completamente que mi concepto de mí misma no debería depender de ninguna manera de la opinión de los demás.

Pero es difícil cambiar tres décadas de hábitos. Estoy acostumbrada a desear la aprobación de otros y me pone literalmente enferma enfrentarme a no gustarle a alguien.

Esa es la razón por la que, más tarde, cuando me doy cuenta de que Rosalie va hacia su coche, la sigo. Ella escucha el ruido de mis pisadas en el camino de entrada y se gira para quedar frente a mí.

―Ah, eres tú, ―dice con tono de aburrimiento―. ¿Qué quieres?

Tomo aire profundamente e intento ignorar la forma en que mi corazón late acelerado.

―Escucha, siento todo lo que pasó entre tu hermano y yo, pero eso es algo del pasado, ―le digo con la voz más segura que puedo―. Estamos siguiendo adelante y planeando un largo futuro juntos. Así que, siento curiosidad: ¿vas a guardarme rencor todo el tiempo o qué?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

―No es rencor. Si Edward te perdona es asunto suyo, pero eso no cambia cómo me siento. Para ponerlo de forma simple: no me gustas. Le dejaste de una forma de mierda y él me parece un estúpido por volver contigo. Si tu "enfermedad" o lo que sea es la razón de que le rompieras el corazón, entonces deberías hacerle un favor y mantenerte apartada para que no vuelva a suceder. Él no debería malgastar su tiempo intentando construir una vida con una persona tan inestable. Merece más que eso. Siento ser tan directa, pero es que no creo que seas lo suficientemente buena para él.

Al principio, su declaración me provoca sentimientos encontrados y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es mirarla fijamente mientras intento desesperadamente contener unas traidoras lágrimas. El calor que siento en los ojos puede haber sido provocado por el enfado, la vergüenza o la frustración -no estoy segura, pero odio que sea algo tan visible. No quiero parecer débil. Quiero gritarle a Rosalie, puede que incluso atacarla. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, yo misma he pensado en más de una ocasión todo lo que ella ha dicho.

Sus oscuros ojos azules estudian el conflicto que se muestra en mis rasgos. Parece sorprenderse cuando cuadro los hombros y respondo a su fija mirada con una mía.

―Por si todavía no lo has entendido, amo a Edward y lo que más deseo es que sea feliz. Voy a asumir que tú sientes lo mismo, que a ti también te importa. Bueno, él y yo somos muy felices juntos y, mientras eso siga así, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Me da igual lo que pienses.

Sí, me han diagnosticado depresión y un desorden alimenticio, pero soy consciente de los retos que tengo por delante y me esfuerzo cada día por superarlos. ―Sonrío satisfecha―. Eso es más de lo que puedo decir de ti y tu tendencia a ser una perra controladora y moralizante.

Rosalie abre los ojos como platos mientras intenta escupir una respuesta, pero sus chillidos de indignación me resbalan.

―Por el bien de Edward y del resto de vuestra familia, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien. Al menos, sería genial que pudieras sacarte el palo del culo y comportarte de forma civilizada. En otro caso, simplemente se lo estarás poniendo difícil a todos. Piénsalo.

No teniendo deseos de pasar más tiempo cerca de ella, me doy la vuelta y regreso al jardín trasero, dónde Edward escucha a mi madre hablar sin parar sobre algo mientras Jasper conversa con mi padre. Vacilo antes de entrar en la zona de la piscina y pienso en mi relación con mis padres. Sé que me quieren a sus maneras, pero nunca me han dado el tipo de apoyo que necesito. Y, aunque me ha molestado, nunca he considerado hablarles de ello o mirar por mí misma.

Enfrentarme a Rosalie ha estado bien y ha sido empoderante. En mi opinión, he sido clara con mis expectativas y asertiva en mi discurso. No voy a rebajarme para intentar calmarla o a sentirme culpable si elige ignorar mis palabras. A lo mejor debería intentar lo mismo con mis padres.

Aunque puede que sea una buena idea dejar fuera los insultos y la parte del palo en el culo.

Poco después, me reúno con mi grupo -es hora de cantarle a la chica del cumpleaños y comer tarta. La fiesta dura otra media hora y luego los padres empiezan a llegar para recoger a sus hijos. Los niños de Alice y Rosalie se quedan en la piscina mientras el resto de la familia recoge.

Rosalie está notablemente ausente cuando Edward, mis padres y yo nos despedimos. Sin embargo, nadie la menciona y yo me siento más que feliz de sacarla de mi mente. Es mi última noche con mi madre: mañana por la mañana pondrá rumbo al aeropuerto. Mi padre decidió, sabiamente, quedarse en un hotel y Edward dormirá en su apartamento por primera vez desde que volvió a casa. El tiempo a solas con mi madre me da la oportunidad perfecta para sincerarme con ella.

Ella me escucha pacientemente mientras explico porqué habría preferido que me avisase con tiempo de su llegada. Le digo que había esperado verla durante mi estancia en Maryland. Ella me pregunta porqué no se lo había dicho antes y yo admito que no quería decepcionarme si ella no cumplía. Ella reconoce que no se puede contar con ella y me promete intentarlo más en el futuro, siempre que yo intente ser más abierta con ella.

En general, nuestra discusión es positiva y, a la mañana siguiente cuando ella se sube a su coche de alquiler, mis ojos se humedecen. Aunque su visita ha tenido lugar en un mal momento, me alegro de que haya venido y haya podido conocer a Edward. A lo mejor él y yo hacemos un viaje a Colorado en algún momento.

Intento tener una conversación similar con mi padre antes de que se marche, pero no va igual de bien. De hecho, casi podría clasificarse como un desastre. Intento explicar que no respondo bien a la presión a la que siempre me ha sometido y que desearía que me aceptara tal y como soy.

Él asiente a mis palabras, pero su ceño fruncido me dice que se está conteniendo de decir lo que realmente piensa.

―¿Qué pasa, papá? ―pregunto, intentando contener mi frustración―. Esto no va a funcionar a no ser que seas honesto.

Él me mira fijamente y al final suspira.

―Puedo ser honesto, pero no va a gustarte.

―Solo dímelo.

―Bueno, la verdad es que creo que te estás jodiendo la vida. Has tenido la mejor educación y las mejores oportunidades, pero en lugar de hacer algo de ti misma, en lugar de utilizar tu enorme potencial, cogiste un puesto insignificante en una compañía pequeña. Y cuando no te sentiste feliz allí, simplemente te rendiste y usaste esta cosa con la comida como una excusa para evitar enfrentarte a la realidad.

―¿Crees que mi bulimia es una excusa? ―pregunto, incrédula.

―La vida no es sencilla, Bells. El trabajo no siempre es divertido y la felicidad no es un derecho. ―Se inclina hacia delante en su silla mientras el volumen de su voz se eleva―. La gente estos días no se responsabiliza de nada. Se le echa la culpa a todo lo demás, incluyendo todos estos problemas mentales como la "depresión" y el "autismo". Piden medicinas en lugar de trabajar duro para resolver sus problemas. Es... Me da asco.

―¿Yo... te doy asco?

―No, por supuesto que no. Tú no eres... bueno, quiero decir que... tú solo...

―Te decepciono, ―digo en voz baja.

―Bells...

―No, está bien... ―Sacudo la cabeza y luego respiro profundamente para centrarme antes de mirarle a los ojos―. Es una pena que te sientas decepcionado conmigo, pero eso es tu problema. No voy a fingir que no duele, porque lo hace... mucho. Duele que creas que alguna vez usaría una enfermedad mental seria como razón para librarme de mis responsabilidades o hacerme la vida más fácil. ―Suelto una risa seca―. Confía en mí, no hay nada _fácil_ en lo que he vivido. Tengo un desorden diagnosticado de forma profesional. No lo uso como una excusa pero, por otro lado, no voy a seguir restándole importancia a los significantes efectos que tiene sobre mí.

Por lo que respecta a mis elecciones en la vida... bueno, a eso se reduce, ¿no? Son _mis_ elecciones. No las tuyas, ni las de mamá... demonios, ni siquiera las de Edward. Sí, he sido muy afortunada de haber nacido con el potencial para el éxito académico, pero me niego a sacrificar mi salud, tanto física como mental, o mi deseo de existir para satisfacer las expectativas de otras personas... incluso aunque una de esas personas seas tú.

Mi padre no dice nada en respuesta. Nos miramos el uno al otro un largo momento y luego él aparta la mirada.

Me doy cuenta ahora de que puede que él nunca cambie de forma de pensar. Como le he dicho, me mata que no pueda aceptar quién soy y lo que quiero de la vida, pero voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas que su punto de vista no influencie el mío. Puede que nuestra relación nunca vuelva a ser la misma pero, si eso significa que voy a ser más feliz, entonces está bien.

E incluso mejor, creo que yo también voy a estar bien.

* * *

¡Hola!

Penúltimo capítulo y Bella ha cerrado un círculo al ser sincera con sus padres.

¿A vosotras qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el domingo!

-Bells :)


	36. ¿Quién anda ahí?

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Capítulo treinta y seis – ¿Quién anda ahí?

―¡Y mira, hay un Avenger TBM-3E!

El aliento de Edward escapa tras él en una nube blanca mientras corre por la cubierta del hangar. Yo le sigo con un ritmo mucho menos entusiasta.

―Entró en servicio a principios de los años 40. Estos aviones se usaron mucho en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. ―Señala hacia una cúpula transparente tras la cabina―. ¿Ves eso? Es una torreta esférica con una ametralladora del calibre 50, del estilo de la que usaban Han y Luke en el Halcón Milenario. Este tipo de Avenger también podía llevar dos calibres 50 en las alas, hasta 900 kilos de...

Edward sigue enumerando el armamento del Avenger, pero mi cabeza deja de registrar las palabras. En su lugar, asiento de forma ausente mientras me fijo en cómo se mueven su afilada mandíbula y sus labios ligeramente cortados. Mis ojos repasan después el desastre que el viento ha provocado en su cabeza -los mechones broncíneos han crecido considerablemente en los cinco meses que lleva en casa. Me encanta que esté más largo. Me da algo a lo que agarrarme en esos momentos en que estamos...

―...y esa protuberancia en el fuselaje esconde el núcleo que, como sabes, provee la energía necesaria para el viaje espacial superlumínico y utiliza cristales de dilitio para...

―¿Qué? ―Mi cara se arruga por la confusión mientras registro lo que está diciendo.

Edward sonríe ampliamente, con la mirada llena de júbilo. Estira una mano enfundada en un guante para acercarme a él.

―¿Te estoy aburriendo, querida?

―¡No! ―protesto rápidamente―. Por supuesto que no. Solo me he perdido un momento pensando en, um... los regalos de navidad de Anna e Isaac.

―Ya veo. ―Levanta una ceja, pero parece decidir dejarlo pasar―. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a FAO Schwarz antes de volver al hotel? A lo mejor se te ocurre alguna idea.

―Mi novio es un genio, ―proclamo, poniéndome de puntillas para presionar un beso en su boca. Empiezo a descender, pero Edward me rodea con los brazos para mantenerme en el sitio.

―Adivina qué, ―murmura, rozando mis labios con los suyos mientras habla―. Te amo.

Mi corazón se hincha de felicidad, como lo hace cada vez que le escucho decir esas palabras.

―Yo también te amo. Mucho.

Compartimos un beso ligeramente más largo, pero todavía apropiado para ser público, y luego él empieza a llevarme hacia una de las escaleras que da al exterior del hangar de los portaaviones. Le tiro de la mano para frenar su avance.

―No tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. Todavía no me has enseñado los otros dos aviones.

―Hmmm, cierto. Sé que lo estás deseando, ―bromea.

―¡Lo hago! ―contesto, intentando no estremecerme por lo poco convincente que suena―. Todas estas cosas de la Marina me parecen realmente... interesantes.

―Claro, claro, e Isaac siempre dice la verdad sobre no haberse comido todas las galletas de chocolate, incluso cuando tiene la cara llena de manchurrones marrones. ―Edward ríe y sacude la cabeza―. Está completamente bien que no te gusten los barcos y los aviones. No tienen que gustarte las mismas cosas que a mí. Dios, mis ojos se vidrian igual que los tuyos hace unos minutos cada vez que empiezas a hablar sobre tus cosas de ordenadores. Javascript SpiderMonkeys, _lisping pearls_ , frases interrumpidas... todo me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro.

Ruedo los ojos.

―LISP y Perl son lenguajes de programación, las _órdenes de interrupción_ en C++ se utilizan para salir de bucles y... oh, de verdad, eres un idiota.

Canalizando a mi niña interna, le saco la lengua cuando finge roncar y doy un fuerte pisotón con falsa indignación. Edward se lanza a hacerme cosquillas y, después de que yo le retuerzo un pezón como la madura mujer de 31 años que soy, abandonamos el hangar, riendo como tontos.

\- . - . - . - . -

Estoy ante una enorme muestra de Legos, pero lo único que veo es un borrón de color. Se supone que estoy buscando juegos de Star Wars para Isaac mientras que Edward está en la sección de manualidades, pero mi cabeza está atrapada en el pasado -unos treinta minutos atrás, para ser un poco más precisa. Reproduzco la escena una y otra vez para asegurarme de que no estoy viendo demasiado en nada.

Edward y yo habíamos estado hablando de todo y de nada mientras nos enfrentábamos al frío del invierno en el largo camino andando desde el muelle del _USS Intrepid_ hasta FAO Schwarz. Él me había preguntado si quería coger un taxi, aunque pareció extrañamente aliviado cuando preferí andar. No me di cuenta de que me había llevado a la calle 47 hasta que se detuvo frente a un escaparate.

―Déjame adivinar, ―dijo, apretándome juguetonamente la cintura―, eres una chica platino.

―¿Eh? ―Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo miré. Sobre un material satinado había un buen número de brillantes artículos de joyería. Miré a nuestro alrededor y descubrí que casi todos los negocios de la zona tenían un escaparate similar.

Edward me había llevado al distrito de los diamantes de Nueva York.

Naturalmente, mi corazón había empezado a galopar en mi pecho. Para mí, hablar de joyas con diamantes es lo mismo que hablar de anillos de compromiso, lo que obviamente infiere un tipo de compromiso muy específico. Aunque palabras como "siempre" y "para siempre" salían a diario en nuestras conversaciones, todavía no habíamos tenido la que empezaba por M.

Por supuesto que lo quiero. Con Edward lo quiero todo, incluso aunque no esté segura de si debería tener permitido tenerlo. Sí, hasta el momento he llevado bastante bien lo de mi bulimia -solo he tenido unos pocos episodios desde que Edward volvió. En general, he estado de un humor estupendo, pero también me doy cuenta de que no he tenido que enfrentarme a ninguna situación estresante.

Estoy empezando a preocuparme por mi situación laboral. Además de cuidar a los hijos de Alice después de clase, he cogido algunos trabajos de programación como respuesta a peticiones personales de conocidos de negocios anteriores, pero no he tomado ninguna decisión sobre el empleo a largo plazo. Y, aunque estoy lejos de estar en una mala situación financiera, siento una presión interna por resolver el problema -y no se trata solo de pagar el alquiler cada mes. En mi mente, Edward merece casarse con alguien que no sea una mujer sin rumbo, desempleada y con un potencial reproductivo genéticamente desfavorable. Él merece lo mejor, alguien especial y sin traumas. Yo todavía tengo demasiados problemas por delante como para poder ser considerada como _su_ futura esposa.

Y, aun así... cuando Edward solicitó casualmente mi opinión sobre los diferentes tipos de anillos que vimos en los escaparates, no pude detener el loco baile de mariposas en mi estómago. No me dio ninguna razón para sus preguntas, solo murmuró y asintió -de forma bastante engreída, en mi opinión- cuando le dije mis preferencias. No quería arriesgarme a preguntar y parecer presuntuosa, pero su motivación es todo en lo que he podido pensar desde entonces. ¿De verdad estaría considerando una petición de matrimonio? Si era así, ¿cuándo-?

―¿Bella?

La suave y familiar voz provoca que unas instantáneas olas tanto de nostalgia como de miedo recorran mi columna. Con movimientos cautamente deliberados, me giro hacia el hombre que solía conocerme tan bien.

―Jake.

Lleva puesto un traje gris de oficina que se ajusta perfectamente a su musculatura. Bajo su brazo hay una caja de un coche teledirigido -seguramente para alguno de sus sobrinos. La brillante sonrisa que me da es encantadora y, aunque sé que no debería, doy un pequeño paso hacia él. Es toda la invitación que necesita para cruzar el pasillo y darme un rápido abrazo.

La colonia que lleva es la misma de siempre y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no llenar mis pulmones con la esencia. Como un rape merodeando por las profundidades, Jake nunca había tenido problemas para atraerme hasta que era demasiado tarde como para ver las peligrosas mandíbulas tras la deslumbrante luz.

Pero ahora debería ser más lista. No necesito su atención para mantener una ligera autoestima. Durante el pasado año, he aprendido a valorarme más... ¿no? Con el ceño fruncido de forma contemplativa, recuerdo los pensamientos que acabo de tener sobre mi idoneidad para ser una esposa. No indicaban una fuerte autoestima.

―Y, ¿qué haces en Nueva York? ―pregunta Jake, deteniendo mis pensamientos otra vez.

Doy un obvio paso atrás mientras respondo.

―De turismo. Estoy aquí con mi...

―Espera un segundo, Bella, ―dice, volviendo a cerrar la distancia entre nosotros―. Antes de que digas otra palabra, tengo que disculparme por... ya sabes... la última vez que te vi. No estaba muy... um... bien mentalmente en ese momento.

Me cruzo de brazos y le echo una dura mirada.

―Sí, bueno, me diste un susto de muerte. Y no estaba preocupada solo por mí misma. ¡Por el amor de Dios, te llevaste un cuchillo a la muñeca! ¿Has hablado con un profesional sobre lo que pasó?

―No tuve mucha opción, ―declara de forma práctica―. Vi a un terapeuta. La verdad es que sigo viéndole. Sí, sé que tengo problemas de celos e ira, pero estoy trabajando en ellos.

―Eso es genial, ―dije con honestidad―. Es imposible encontrar la felicidad con emociones tan negativas.

―Sí, lo es. ―Inclina la cabeza y me sonríe tiernamente―. Y, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Eres feliz?

―Más de lo que nunca lo he sido.

La declaración no necesita ser pensada. Es la pura verdad.

―Hmm, bien. ―Hace una breve pausa y luego algo cambia en su expresión―. Así que, supongo que entonces el trabajo va bien, ¿eh? ¿Te han ascendido a una oficina más grande o has pasado directamente a ser la Directora General? ―Suelta una alta risa y me da un ligero codazo en el brazo.

Ignoro un golpe de vergüenza y me enderezo.

―La verdad es que en este momento no trabajo con ordenadores. He estado pensando en cambiar de campo o, al menos, dejar a un lado el aspecto de los negocios y enseñar programación en su lugar.

La boca de Jake se abre un poco mientras me mira fijamente. ―Estás de broma, ¿verdad? No puedes estar considerando en serio dejar a un lado una carrera tan prometedora. Eso es... es... ¡una locura!

―Entonces supongo que es algo bueno que las decisiones que tomo sobre mi vida no te afecten en nada, ―salto―. Y ahora, si me perdonas, necesito...

―¡Bella, espera! ―Extiende la mano para coger la mía, pero yo la aparto antes de que él pueda hacer contacto.

―He terminado de hablar contigo, Jake. Ha sido... uh... _interesante_ volver a verte, pero me voy ya. ―Apretando los dientes, le doy la espalda y empiezo a caminar en la dirección opuesta por el pasillo.

―¡Vamos, no seas así! Siento mucho haberte ofendido, sabes que no pretendía hacerlo. ―Jake se pone a mi altura y empieza a caminar a mi paso―. ¿Puedo disculparme invitándote a un café o a cenar?

―No creo que a mi _novio_ le gustase, ―digo con la mejor voz de falsa educación que puedo―. Ahora, si por favor me dejas en paz de una puta vez, no tendré que llamar a la policía. ―Sigo caminando si molestarme en mirar en su dirección.

―¿Ahora tienes novio? ―Sus zancadas vacilan un momento antes de volver a ponerse a mi lado―. Bueno, si tu relación es lo suficientemente segura, no debería importar que vayas a tomar un simple café con un amigo. Venga, B, por los viejos tiempos. ¿Todavía te gustan los _lattes_ de vainilla?

No gasto más aliento en él mientras me aproximo a la sección de manualidades de la tienda. Mis ojos examinan la zona en busca de Edward, pero no puedo localizarle.

―Bella, cariño, por favor... ―Jake pone una mano sobre mi hombro y me da la vuelta hacia él―. Dame otra oportunidad. Solíamos ser geniales juntos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Intento apartarme, pero su agarre es demasiado fuerte. Canalizando mi creciente enfado, tenso los músculos como preparación para darle una patada pero, antes que pueda mover mi pie hacia delante, una alta figura con una expresión furiosa se aproxima hacia Jake y le aparta de mí con un empujón.

―Si vuelvo a pillarte poniéndole una mano encima, te arrepentirás, ―dice Edward furioso mientras se coloca entre Jake y yo.

Yo miro fijamente la espalda de Edward con asombro. En los diez meses que han pasado desde que nos conocemos, nunca he escuchado tal tono amenazante en su voz. Lo encuentro un poco atrayente, pero es imposible pensar en esas cosas ahora. Los ojos de Jake destellan peligrosamente y reconozco la convicción en ellos. Va a atacar.

―¡Cuidado! ―grito justo cuando Jake salta hacia delante.

Al principio parece que Edward no va a reaccionar. No entiendo porqué está inmóvil en el camino de Jake, pero no puedo soportar quedarme quieta y verle ser herido sin actuar. Una ola de adrenalina me recorre mientras me preparo para lanzarme contra mi ex-novio, pero en el último segundo, en un movimiento demasiado rápido como para discernirlo, Edward agarra a Jake, se mueve ligeramente hacia un lado y lanza a su atacante sobre su cadera. No me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo el aliento hasta que jadeo al ver a Edward inmovilizando los brazos de Jake mientras se arrodilla sobre la espalda del hombre cautivo.

―Bella, ¿puedes asegurarte de que los de seguridad están de camino? ―pregunta Edward con calma.

Con los ojos como platos, asiento rápidamente y me voy corriendo a cumplir su petición.

\- . - . - . - . -

―Maldición, ―jadea Edward, dejando que su brazo caiga sobre sus ojos cerrados―. ¿Hay más ex-novios psicópatas de los que tenga que saber? Porque, si los hay, voy a enviarles invitaciones para venir y dar el espectáculo.

―Siento decir que Jake es el único. ―Mi respiración es igual de superficial―. Es toda una pena, porque estabas muy sexy cuando te pusiste en plan luchador ninja de las cavernas con él. ―Dejo que mi sudoroso cuerpo se deslice de donde está sobre el suyo y caigo boca arriba a su lado―. Ese nivel de increíblemente sexy protectividad merecía el mejor premio que se me ocurriese.

―Mm, bueno, ese premio ha tenido su propio nivel de incredibilidad.

Saciados y felices, nos quedamos un rato tumbados en la cama del hotel, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, pero compartiendo todavía una conexión a través de nuestras manos entrelazadas.

―Sabes que el único premio que necesitaré nunca es estar contigo, ¿verdad? ―murmura Edward al final con voz grave.

Me pongo de lado y presiono los labios contra su hombro en un beso reverente. No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy de tener a este hombre en mi vida. Él es todo lo que siempre creí querer en una pareja y más. Se me hace difícil creer que una vez imaginé que cualquiera estaría bien para mí.

Sobre todo una persona como Jake.

Odiaba haberle permitido hoy tener una oportunidad momentánea de probar sus avances. Aunque me avergüenza mucho admitir esto, creo que me había dado miedo romper la conexión que tenía con él. En los desolados recovecos de mi mente, él se mantenía como un plan b -una posible manera de evitar quedarme sola si mi relación con Edward fracasaba. De hecho, casi esperaba que sucediera, ya fuera porque él se diera cuenta de mi inferioridad o por mis propios actos de sabotaje.

Si quiero tener algún futuro con Edward, esa dañina inseguridad no debe presidir mis pensamientos ni mis actos. Teniendo en cuenta mis desórdenes, sé que soy especialmente susceptible y que superarlo probablemente siempre será algún tipo de reto. Pero no puedo permitir que eso me aparte de él como hizo antes... _no dejaré_ que suceda.

Y por tanto, debo confiar en que las palabras de Edward sean ciertas cuando habla de lo que siente por mí. Debo aceptar que él me ama a pesar de mis faltas -reales o percibidas. Debo creer que _soy_ lo suficientemente buena como para seguir adelante con él, incluso como su esposa.

―¿Sobre qué piensas tanto? ―La persona más importante de mi mundo estira un brazo para levantar mi pierna sobre su muslo.

―Sobre ti... nosotros, ―respondo honestamente. Mis dedos juegan con los pocos pelos que hay en su pecho.

―Oh, entonces, por favor, continúa.

Me maravillo con la tranquila pero juguetona confianza de su voz. Si nuestros puestos hubieran sido al revés -si él hubiera proclamado haber estado pensando en mí y nuestra relación-, yo me habría preocupado por la naturaleza de su contemplación. Pero Edward tiene fe en lo que siento por él. Se siente seguro sobre el estado de nuestra relación.

Es hora de que deje a un lado mis inhibiciones y haga lo mismo. Estoy lista.

Sintiendo una ola de dividida resolución -calmada pero cargada de excitación-, levanto mi cuerpo para sentarme a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Edward.

―Bueno, hola, ―dice, arrastrando las palabras y con una sonrisa pícara extendiéndose por sus labios. Sus manos empiezan a deslizarse por mis muslos, pero yo detengo suavemente su progreso.

― _Knock, knock._

Sus cejas se levantan con diversión, pero me sigue el juego sin dudarlo.

―¿Quién es?

―Casa.

―¿Casa quién?

Cojo sus manos en las mías y miro fijamente a esos claros ojos verde mar que he llegado a conocer de forma tan íntima.

―Cásate conmigo.

La mano de Edward se afloja y pestañea asombrado. Entonces, antes de que tenga oportunidad de preocuparme por su reacción, me pone rápidamente sobre el colchón y cruza corriendo la corta distancia hasta el armario para sacar su pesado abrigo de invierno. En silencio pero sonriendo, se recoloca en una posición sentada contra el cabecero, conmigo sobre sus piernas estiradas.

Cuando coge una de mis manos y se la lleva a los labios para darle un suave beso, levanto la mirada y encuentro sus ojos brillando de felicidad detrás de una expresión acusatoria.

―Me has robado el chiste, ―me regaña, y luego suspira dramáticamente―. Parece que la alumna ha superado al maestro.

―¿Qué quieres decir con _tu chiste_? ―pregunto confundida―. Tú nunca... ―Mi frase queda en el aire mientras mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera. Considero el tema del chiste. ¿Quiere decir que... que había planeado...?

Edward ha formado un adorable puchero en sus labios.

―¿Te acuerdas de que quería ir a patinar sobre hielo en el Centro Rockefeller después de cenar? Sí. Tenía toda una batería de chistes cursis y _ese_ era el que iba a causar sensación. ―Sacude la cabeza con falso disgusto―. Tenía hasta atrezo a juego con mi _sketch_ cómico... ¿ves?

Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sale una pequeña caja de joyería y, cuando la abre, lo veo. El anillo. Un anillo de compromiso.

Edward estira una mano para acariciarme la mejilla.

―Así que la respuesta es sí, Bella. Me sentiría honrado de casarme contigo. Nada me haría más feliz.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, pues aquí el último capítulo.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el martes con el epílogo!

-Bells :)


	37. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a winterhorses, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **BREAK STATEMENT**

Epílogo

―Es tan... _hermosa_.

Paso el dorso de los dedos sobre la suave mejilla y abrazo a la pequeña niña más cerca de mí. Edward sonríe mientras yo inhalo el aroma de su pelo.

―¿Qué? Tiene ese olor a bebé, ―digo con un gruñido juguetón―. Déjame en paz.

Él hace lo contrario y se acerca más.

―Ya la has tenido mucho tiempo. Entrégala, mujer.

Suspiro mientras coloco el envuelto montoncito en sus brazos. Ahora siento los míos vacíos. Al menos tengo el placer de ver a un hombre adulto convertido en gelatina cuando Julia abre su pequeña boca y bosteza.

―Así que, ¿cómo está la mamá?

Jessica cambia de postura en la cama del hospital antes de responder a mi pregunta.

―Bueno, me siento mejor que ayer a estas horas, ―contesta con una sonrisa de dolor―. El parto natural es real, realmente terrible.

Asiento como respuesta a su comentario, incluso aunque no tengo experiencia de primera mano. Me pregunto si alguna vez la tendré. Jessica me estudia la cara como si supiera lo que estoy pensando.

―Y, ¿qué hay de ti y Edward? ―pregunta con voz baja―. ¿Tenéis planes de crear vuestra propia tropa de pequeños Cullen?

Miro a mi marido, que está hablando con Sandra, la orgullosa abuela, mientras Julia duerme en sus brazos.

―Lo hemos hablado, ―murmuro―. Aunque yo no estoy muy segura todavía. Ya sabes porqué.

―Oh, claro. Porque estás "defectuosa". ―La mirada de Jessica destella de ira―. Bueno, supongo que eso significa que yo también lo estoy. ¿Crees que he hecho mal al tener a Julia?

―¡No! Por supuesto que no, ―protesto―. Además, tu situación es diferente. Si yo intentara tener hijos, estaría condenándoles a sabiendas a una vida de tortura mental.

―Oh, ya veo. Julia te parece bien porque fue un accidente. Pero si tomase la decisión consciente de tener hijos, ¿ _entonces_ sería un monstruo sádico?

―Yo... no, eso no es lo que... venga, Jess, sabes que no estoy diciendo eso.

Pero cuando me inmoviliza con una mirada, me admito a mí misma que estaba pensando exactamente eso de mi propia situación.

Como le había dicho a Jessica, Edward y yo hemos hablado sobre formar una familia. Él no esconde su deseo de tener hijos, pero es lo suficientemente comprensivo como para no presionarme. Sabía antes de que nos casáramos el año anterior que yo no me había decidido sobre el tema. Él aceptará sin quejas mi decisión de no tener hijos biológicos.

Pero, para mí, no es cuestión de si quiero quedarme embarazada -quiero y mucho. De verdad quiero tener la experiencia única de tener y criar un hijo. No, la cosa es si _debería_. Puedo hacer una lista con todos los argumentos en contra. Por otro lado, la única razón para traer a una nueva persona al mundo -una que podría verse afectada por la misma depresión que yo- es puramente egoísta.

―Cuando lo piensas, eso vale para cualquiera que quiera tener hijos, ―había refutado Edward―. A diferencia de la época de Shakespeare, el mundo no necesita ser poblado. ―También había señalado que todos los padres se arriesgan a pasar genes indeseables y que incluso dos personas perfectamente "normales" pueden producir un asesino en serie.

Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

―No es raro sentirse así, ¿sabes? ―dice Jessica, captando de nuevo mi atención―. Estoy segura de que en la descripción del trabajo de padre está preocuparse sobre todo en lo que se refiere a sus hijos. La gente con desordenes genéticos tiene además sus preocupaciones propias. Pero tú y yo... nosotras también tenemos una ventaja que no tuvieron nuestros padres. Nosotras conocemos nuestras condiciones y tenemos mucha experiencia superándolas. Podemos reconocer las señales y seremos capaces de ayudar a nuestros hijos desde el principio. Puede que sus síntomas no sean tan malos gracias a ello. Y, por supuesto, puede que ni siquiera llegue a convertirse en un problema. ―Le sonríe a su recién nacida―. Nunca se sabe.

Edward y yo pasamos un poco más de tiempo arrullando a Julia y hablando con las dos adultas antes de volver a nuestro hotel. Es pronto para acostarse, así que nos sentamos en la cama y hacemos zapping. Ninguno encuentra nada interesante, así que Edward abre el Wall Street Journal en su portátil mientras yo respondo algunos emails en el mío.

―¿Alguna petición de más tiempo en el último minuto? ―pregunta, ojeando un artículo en su pantalla.

Yo resoplo de una forma muy poco atractiva.

―Más vale que no. Les he dado a esos niños tiempo más que suficiente para terminar sus proyectos, ―digo, refiriéndome a mis alumnos de Algoritmos Avanzados―. La única excusa que aceptaré es la muerte o el desmembramiento.

―Bueno, entonces está bien, ―dice Edward, riendo y dándome un ligero empujón a través de nuestras piernas entrelazadas―. Está bien que haya recordado sacar la basura antes de marcharnos, no querría estar a malas contigo.

Él devuelve su atención a su portátil y yo intento concentrarme en mi tarea. Sin embargo, me encuentro a mí misma mirando de forma ausente mi bandeja de entrada mientras mi mente vuelve a la conversación que he tenido con Jessica.

He recorrido tanto camino desde mis días en el Centro y, en general, he hecho las paces con la persona que soy. Pero pensar en tener hijos levanta los restos de mis inseguridades y los trae a la superficie. Es una decisión monumental y me aterroriza cometer un error.

―Te estás obsesionando otra vez, ¿verdad?

La mirada que le echo a Edward como respuesta es un cruce de una sonrisa tímida y un ceño fruncido. Él deja su portátil en la mesita de noche y gira su cuerpo hacia mí.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Es como pedirle al sol que deje de brillar, ―dice ligeramente, cogiendo una de mis manos en las suyas―. ¿Puedo ayudar de alguna manera?

―Um... ¿diciéndome qué hacer?

Estoy bromeando, por supuesto... en su mayor parte.

Edward escucha la desesperación en mi voz. Aparta mi portátil y nos tumba a los dos en la cama.

―Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que sabes que te apoyo de forma incondicional, finjamos por un momento. Es mañana por la mañana y estamos a punto de visitar a Jess una última vez antes de volver a casa. Pero, ¡oh, no! De repente sientes nauseas y vas corriendo al baño. Entonces te das cuenta de que tienes un retraso. Yo voy corriendo a comprar una prueba y tres minutos más tarde, después de hacer pis en el palito: ¡sorpresa! Vamos a tener un bebé. ¿Cuál es tu primera reacción?

Tengo literalmente que obligarme a bajar las comisuras de mis labios por la sonrisa tonta que están formando. Puedo ver en mi cabeza el escenario que Edward ha descrito, y me siento llena de felicidad y anhelo.

Él no espera a que hable.

―Eso imaginaba, ―dice, escondiendo su propia sonrisa―. Vale, guarda esa idea durante un minuto. Ahora estamos en una clínica de fertilidad. Llevamos meses intentándolo sin éxito. El médico entra, me da una palmada en la espalda y dice, "Lo siento, amigo, disparas balas de fogueo". ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se me abre la boca.

―¿Estás de coña?

―¿Qué, eso no te vale? ―Se encoge de hombros―. Bien, el médico entra, _te_ da una palmadita en la espalda y dice, "lo siento, señora, está tan desierta como el Sáhara. Nada de bebés para...

―¡Edward! ¡En serio, me hago una idea! ―resoplo. Se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de lanzarle una almohada, pero tiene un aspecto demasiado adorable con esos ojos verdes llenos de malicia. En su lugar, le echo una mirada de enfado.

Él no se siente disuadido.

―¿Y? ―me presiona―. ¿Cómo imaginas que te sentirías?

No necesito imaginar nada. En cuando el asombro desaparece, una pesada ola de pérdida intenta ahogarme. Estoy llorando algo que nunca he tenido.

―Guau, guau, está bien, cariño. Lo siento... ven aquí.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Edward me rodea con sus brazos y me sostiene cerca de él mientras yo me sorbo la nariz contra su camisa.

―No pretendía ponerte triste, ―murmura―. Solo creí que si te ponías en cada situación y tenías en consideración lo que te decían tus instintos, tal vez...

―Hagámoslo, ―digo, apartándome de repente y mirándole a los ojos―. Vayamos a por un bebé.

―¿De verdad? En plan, ¿ahora mismo? ―Mueve las cejas de forma sugerente.

Yo no dudo en quitarme la camiseta mientras le lanzo una amplia sonrisa.

―Claro. Quiero decir, será solo práctica, porque no tengo que ponerme otra inyección hasta...

Mis palabras se desvanecen mientras me concentro en las cuentas. Mientras tanto, Edward me mira con la boca abierta por la incredulidad.

―¿Estás segura? ¿Segura de verdad? Ya sabes que yo estoy dispuesto, pero tú acabas de salir de un ala de maternidad. Todas esas hormonas revueltas... el término "fiebre de bebé" tiene que venir de alguna parte. Estoy bastante seguro de que es algo contagioso.

No estoy prestando atención a lo que dice. Estoy demasiado ocupada intentando contener el creciente entusiasmo por una posibilidad que negaría cualquier otra discusión hipotética.

―¿Cuándo has dicho que tenías que ponerte otra inyección? ―continúa él―. A lo mejor deberíamos esperar un mes o dos antes de intentarlo para que la idea se asiente un poco. Ya sabes, para acostumbrarnos realmente a la idea de ser padres. Por supuesto, siempre me apetece practicar un poco. No, en realidad, _mucho_. ―Se lleva las manos al borde de su camisa con ansiosa anticipación.

―Deja de intentar quitarte la ropa, ―digo, mirando al techo asombrada.

―Oh... eh, ¿has cambiado de opinión?

Me incorporo en la cama, llevándole conmigo. Mi boca se estira en una cuidadosa sonrisa.

―Ahora escucha, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, ¿vale? Esto es altamente improbable, pero... creo que tenemos que hacer un viaje a la farmacia.

\- . - . - . - . -

 _27 de abril de 2019_

 _Queridísima pequeña Emily,_

 _Se me hace difícil creer que mañana cumplirás un año. Parece que no hace tanto tiempo que todavía te movías en mi interior pero, al mismo tiempo, siento que te conozco desde hace una eternidad. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti._

 _Ha sido un año ocupado para las dos, ¿no crees? Pasaste de ser una pequeña y silenciosa recién nacida en el hospital a una bebé siempre activa, extremadamente entusiasta y muy habladora a la que le encanta subirse encima de todo y corretear por la casa todo lo rápido que puedes. Aun así, nunca he conocido a nadie tan cariñoso -eres capaz de hacer que incluso tu gruñona tía Rosalie sonría y ría._

 _Veo en ti mucho de tu padre y de mí. Mi pelo marrón oscuro, sus ojos verde mar, mi nariz, su sonrisa malvada. Aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde viene tu energía infinita. A lo mejor de la abuela Renee o de algún gen del tío Emmett._

 _Como yo, puedes ser demasiado sensible a veces, lo que es la razón por la que me alegro de haber decidido reducir mis clases a solo una online por semestre. Estoy segura de que te habrías acostumbrado a la guardería, pero soy mucho más feliz estando en casa contigo. Además puedo volver a cuidar de tus primos, algo que hace muy felices a todos. Bueno, Isaac no es que esté encantado cuando haces volar sus naves de Lego al lanzarlas por la habitación, pero lo cierto es que no puede estar dejándolas tiradas por todas partes. A veces a mí también me apetece tirarlas, sobre todo cuando piso alguna de las piezas. Esas cosas son peligrosas._

 _Es increíble lo mucho que he cambiado desde que descubrí que venías. En el momento en que se confirmó mi embarazo el mundo cambió. Ya no se trataba solo de mí. Era responsable de otra vida, una indefensa, y, para asegurarme de que tú estabas sana, yo también debía estarlo._

 _Tomar la decisión de dejar mi medicación durante esos ocho meses no fue difícil, pero acostumbrarme a la pérdida de su ayuda sí lo fue. Por suerte, tenía toda una base de mecanismos para hacer frente a los problemas que no requerían medicación, y tenía amor y apoyo de sobra para pasar por ello. Tu papi fue -como es y siempre ha sido- mi mayor fuente de fortaleza. No puedo contar la cantidad de formas en que ha estado ahí para mí. Me escucha con paciencia hablar de mis miedos, me sostiene cuando necesito consuelo y me trae chocolate cuando necesito... bueno, chocolate. Estoy segura de que sabes lo maravilloso que es, ya que hace las mismas cosas por ti... sobre todo la parte del chocolate. Me pregunto si esa es la razón por la que siempre tienes tanta energía..._

 _Las abuelas Renee y Esme, la tía Alice y el tío Jasper, el tío Emmett e incluso la tía Rosalie... todos ellos me han dado gran cantidad de apoyo. Puede que ahora te cueste creerlo, pero hubo un tiempo en que a la tía Rose no le gustaba tu mami. Me fue cogiendo cariño cuando tu papi y yo nos casamos y, cuando descubrió que iba a tenerte, se dio cuenta de que era hora de dejar atrás el pasado._

 _¿Ves? Incluso antes de nacer, ya hacías que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor._

 _Nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro, pero estoy segura de algunas cosas. Nuestra familia tendrá un montón de buenos momentos, al igual que algunos que son difíciles o tristes. Habrá retos que superar y éxitos que celebrar. Espero que no tengas que enfrentarte a ningún problema de depresión o desordenes alimenticios igual que me pasó a mí pero, si es así, tu familia siempre estará ahí para ti._ Yo _siempre estaré ahí para ti. Yo soy la prueba de que se puede luchar contra estos desordenes. No es una carga fácil de llevar, pero se puede hacer._

 _Y, verdaderamente, mis luchas me han dado un carácter que puede que no tuviera de otra manera. Me conozco bien -quién soy, mis debilidades y mis muchas fortalezas. Creo que soy una mejor persona y una mejor madre por ello._

 _Pero, al final del día, eso no es lo más importante. Tú y tu padre estáis ahora en mi vida, y nunca me he sentido más afortunada. Si cambiar un solo aspecto de mi pasado significase no tenerte a ti, no lo haría. De hecho, volvería a pasar por cada momento de dolor e inseguridad solo para asegurarme de poder celebrar mañana tu primer cumpleaños contigo y con todos los seres queridos de nuestras vidas._

 _No sé si hay algún plan mayor para todos nosotros -si la angustia que sentí era necesaria para poder tener todo esto, para poder apreciar estos momentos como los regalos que son._

 _No estoy segura pero, si es así, todo ha merecido la pena._

 _Porque, después de años y años, finalmente soy feliz._

 _Finalmente, he encontrado la paz._

FIN

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, pues ya está. El epílogo.

Muchas gracias a todas por seguirme en esta historia. Estoy deseando saber qué pensáis del final.

Os dejo el summary de mi próxima traducción, que empezaré a subir el 1 de abril. Os iré dejando pequeños adelantos en facebook, en los grupos de Élite Fanfiction y Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamérica.

El título es Brighter y la historia es de Rochelle Allison.

 _ **Summary** : El sol ardía y también lo hacía mi cara. Me abrió en dos, esta sensación de inevitabilidad._

Originalmente se trata de tres fics (Brighter, Appease, Venture) diferentes subidos en la misma historia, pero que no tienen nada que ver entre sí.

Después de Brighter, también subiré Appease y Venture.

¡Hasta pronto!

-Bells :)

P.D.: Ya solo entro en facebook para avisar de actualizaciones y casi no agrego a nadie. Si queréis tenerme como amiga allí, buscadme como Bells Masen Cullen y mandadme un mensaje diciéndome que sois mis lectoras aquí.


End file.
